Thorns
by FaerieLights
Summary: LJ - thye used to be friends, but then they turned against each other. Will they ever get close again? New Chapter's out! Hopefully another coming within the next week
1. Characters

Okay, these are the characters and stats I have so far, and I'm going to start writing the whole Diagon Alley chapter soon (I'm almost done with the next chapter that's going to be up.) thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it, and thank you for the characters, for the people that gave me a few to use. And if anyone else is going to send me characters, I already have enough Gryffindors, now all I need is 3 Slytherin girls, and 4 girls for Ravenclaw, 4 guys for Ravenclaw, 4 girls 4 Hufflepuff, and 4 guys for Hufflepuff. I already have Crabbe, Goyle, Snape and Malfoy for the Slytherin guys, Narcissa (don't have last name yet) for a Slytherin girl, and I was thinking of making prof. Trelawney (is that how you spell it) either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, and Lockhart a Hufflepuff. If anyone has a suggestion, either let me know in a review, or in an IM (my aim sn is StarLitHeart85)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This character is compliments of: Sally  
  
Full Name: Sally Brown  
  
Nickname: Sal  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Status: popular  
  
Pet: Black Cat  
  
Wand: 12 inches, oak w/ dragon heartstring, good for charm work  
  
Height: 5'2 (making it shorter than you had cuz right now they're only 11, but I'll put it up as taller as they get older.)  
  
Build: Tall, thin  
  
Blood: muggle-born  
  
Distinguishing Features: None?  
  
Fears: Spiders, Dementors  
  
Disabilities: Not sure I am not one for criticizing myself! Haha  
  
Best Subjects: Charms  
  
Worst Subjects: Divinations  
  
Hobbies: Singing, Playing Violin  
  
Personality: out going but nice  
  
Flaws: can be dismissive  
  
Skills: Not sure  
  
Ambitions: Don't have any  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This character is compliments of: YourCousinSarah  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Full Name: Anya Vell  
  
Nickname: Ann  
  
House: Gryffindor I guess  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Blue/Green  
  
Status: ummm rebel  
  
Pet: White cat named Penny??  
  
Wand: lemme see 9" unicorn hair  
  
Height: 5'7-5'8  
  
Build: not fat but not skinny  
  
Blood: half  
  
Distinguishing Features: the top of my right ear is pointed  
  
Fears: Closets  
  
Best Subjects: D.A.D.A  
  
Worst Subjects: Herbology  
  
Hobbies: reading, and writing  
  
Personality: Nice but gets an attitude every now and then  
  
Flaws: the attitude  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This character is compliments of: ElfinGirl12  
  
Gender: female  
  
Full Name: Ailana Avralona  
  
Nickname: Lana  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Hair: black (occasionally tipped in silver)  
  
Eyes: big yellow eyes (that creep out Sirius)  
  
Status: (popular? Outcast? Rebel?) Rebel  
  
Pet: black eagle  
  
Wand: ebony, phoenix feather, 11"  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Build: hourglass figure, athletic, slightly curvy  
  
Blood: (pure, muggle-born, half) half  
  
Distinguishing Features: (tattoos, scars, birthmarks etc.) star birthmark on back, dragon tattoo encircling belly button  
  
Fears: becoming popular  
  
Disabilities: (if any) none  
  
Best Subjects: Potions, ancient Runes  
  
Worst Subjects: Arithmacy  
  
Hobbies: drawing, playing guitar and singing  
  
Personality: shuns popularity, very loyal to friends (if any), smart, wants the occasional say in things.  
  
Flaws: does not make friends  
  
Skills: solves puzzles quickly, not too shabby at flying  
  
Ambitions: too become prefect, o live up to what parents might have wanted for her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
These characters are obviously not mine, but J.K. Rowlings (* pouts *)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Full Name: Lily Marie Evans  
  
Nickname: Lils  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Hair: Auburn, long (reaches midback) and wavy  
  
Eyes: emerald green  
  
Status: popular  
  
Pet: white owl (think hedwigish), named Makelina and a dove named Kilikina  
  
Wand: ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow (taken from Sorcerer's Stone) good for charm work  
  
Height: about 4'11 (she is only 11 after all)  
  
Build: athletic (she does/did dance and sports)  
  
Blood: muggle-born  
  
Distinguishing Features: half a heart (birthmark) on the back of her right shoulder  
  
Fears: snakes  
  
Best Subjects: Charms  
  
Worst Subjects: Transfiguration  
  
Hobbies: dance and sports, among other things  
  
Personality: sweet, do gooder (unless it comes to James) likes pranks, does well in school  
  
Flaws: let's James get to her (and vice versa)  
  
Quidditch position: Chaser  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gender: male  
  
Full Name: James Harold Potter  
  
Nickname: anything annoying that Sirius can come up with, and later Prongs  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Hair: Short, black untamable  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Status: popular  
  
Pet: tan owl named Hermes  
  
Wand: eleven inches, mahogany, pliable great for transfiguration  
  
Height: 5'1''  
  
Build: athletic  
  
Blood: pure  
  
Distinguishing Features: half a heart on the back of left shoulder  
  
Fears: Voldemort getting his parents  
  
Best Subjects: Transfiguration  
  
Worst Subjects: Charms (I think we know where that'll be heading in future chapters...)  
  
Hobbies: pranks, annoying lily and her friends, getting into trouble  
  
Personality: pranker, can be sweet, you know, typical James-ness...  
  
Flaws: Let's Lily get to him (and vice versa)  
  
Quidditch position: Keeper  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gender: male  
  
Full Name: Sirius Black  
  
Nickname: Padfoot  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Hair: black, messy, somewhat long  
  
Eyes: dark brown  
  
Status: popular  
  
Pet: salamander (what can I say he's a bit, well weird. but very lovable)  
  
Wand: 11 inches, swishy, good for transfiguration  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Build: Athletic  
  
Blood: pure  
  
Distinguishing Features: scar on right arm from falling out of a tree when he was little  
  
Fears: not getting enough detentions to break the school record  
  
Best Subjects: transfiguration (second in class, James being first)  
  
Worst Subjects: potions (not many are good at it.)  
  
Hobbies: pranks, Quidditch, trying to set up James and Lily  
  
Personality: bouncy, hyper, mischievous, you get the picture  
  
Flaws: umm not having a flying monkey as a pet, Idk, can't think of anything  
  
Quidditch position: Beater  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gender: male  
  
Full Name: Remus Lupin  
  
Nickname: moony  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Hair: sandy blonde  
  
Eyes: hazel  
  
  
  
Status: popular  
  
Pet: owl, Mitch  
  
Wand: twelve inch, oak, bendy, good for DADA  
  
Height: about 5'1/2"  
  
Build: athletic looking (due to lycanthropy)  
  
Blood: half  
  
Distinguishing Features: umm scar on back of left leg (we'll just say that's where he got bitten)  
  
Fears: the time of the month, biting someone during that time of the month, everyone finding out what he is, and then refusing to associate w/ him  
  
Best Subjects: DADA  
  
Worst Subjects: potions  
  
Hobbies: commentating on Quidditch, pranks  
  
Personality: sweet, smart, mild-mannered  
  
Flaws: friends w/ peter? J/k  
  
Quidditch position: Commentator  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gender: male  
  
Full Name: Peter Pettigrew  
  
Nickname: Wormtail  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
Hair: dark blonde, sorta like a crew cut  
  
Eyes: Pale blue  
  
Status: popular (through connections)  
  
Pet: toad named Ned  
  
Wand: 10 and a half inches, rosewood, good for (ummmm I dunno yet)  
  
Height: 4'8 (he's gunna be the short one.)  
  
Build: pudgy, not very fit  
  
Blood: half  
  
Distinguishing Features: looks like a rat  
  
Fears: ummm almost everything  
  
Best Subjects: (we have to make him decent at one thing, so we'll make that umm) Potions  
  
Worst Subjects: just about everything  
  
Hobbies: pranks, following James, Sirius, and Remus around  
  
Personality: sneaky, backstabber (A/N: sry but I really dislike him.)  
  
Flaws: do we have to go into this? Joining up w/ Voldemort  
  
Quidditch position: spectator  
  
  
  
So those are the characters that I have so far, and as I gather more, I'll add them onto it, I won't really go into anyone's family in detail, since you'll only hear about everyone's families on occasion. Plus I hope to have my next actual chapter up by tonight or tomorrow (but don't hold me to that, cuz I can't make any promises. unfortunately) 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Prologue She is Born

Right from the beginning they knew that she would accomplish great things. Even as a small babe she had done things that would make any normal person wonder. Once, when she was about 4 months old, she had been crying for food, but her mother, not being in the nursery as Lily had been laying down for her daily nap, was in the kitchen, baking cookies with Petunia. When Elizabeth Evans went upstairs to check on her daughter, she got a slight shock seeing as Lily was nestled in her crib with a half empty bottle laying nearby.

Just like her great (times 5) grandmother Aphrodite Dolores Jamison, Lily Marie Evans had the striking features that could make just about any guy fall in love with her instantaneously. The only exception to this would be her one true love. He would not be able to totally fall in love with her until her sixteenth birthday had passed. Together, with her one true love, they will complete a prophecy that had been foretold hundreds or maybe even thousands of years ago. The love of Lily's life (not very surprisingly, as we all know how the story goes) would have short, brown messy hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Although their families did not know it, Lily Evans and James Potter were destined for the completion of a well-known prophecy. And how could Lily's family know? The magic in their bloodlines had almost completely died out. Everyone in the magical world thought the prophecy to be pure rubbish, seeing as there was no dark lord, and even if there ever should be one, he could never be worse than Grindewald. Just the thought that two people defeating a non- existent dark lord was completely and utterly ridiculous.  
  
Both children had been acquainted since an early age, but a move on the Potter's behalf stopped their friendship when James and Lily were about three. Even though they didn't see each other anymore, they kept in contact through letters up until the time they turned about ten. The flow of letters that passed between the two, just kind of slowed down until it had all but totally stopped.

A/N: done with the prologue... let me know what you think...


	3. The Letter

CuteSarah- I will add a lot of Sirius as soon as I can, he'll probably be introduced to Lily in the Diagon Alley scene (as soon as it gets written)  
  
Tiger Girl- thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 1: The Letter

Last Chapter: was a prologue, so I'm assuming that you don't really need a flashback on that... It's really not all that important, well kinda, it's like a little preview of what might happen, by means of Lily and James getting together, eventually.

"Mum!" An over-exuberant 11-year-old Lily Marie Evans screeched from her room. "Come look at what I just got!"

An owl had just appeared in the room, through Lily's open window, dropped an envelope on her bed, and flew out the same way it had entered, almost quicker than you could say "Wow!" Lily and Petunia had been having a fight over whether or not Lily was a freak, as Petunia claimed she was. Luckily for her Petunia had run screaming as though it had been a bat that entered the room and not an owl, thus leaving Lily alone to quiver in anticipation while she wondered if she should read the letter or not.  
  
Elizabeth Evans hurried from the kitchen in their moderately sized mansion to get to her middle child's room to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Lily, you and Petunia really can't go about your yelling like you've been the last couple of days, Nana is taking a nap right now, and she hates being woken up by you two."  
  
Lily's mother continued to lecture her daughter, not noticing how Lily had tuned her out to read her letter, which she had in fact decided to open. The letter stated as follows:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,  
  
Abiageal Cherrie  
  
Abiageal Cherrie

Deputy Headmistress  
  
(A/N: Abiageal pronounced like Abigail)Lily's facial expression after reading the letter was a mixture of shock, excitement, anxiety and confusion. Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter's face, and immediately launched into a series of questions.  
  
"What is it, honey? What's wrong? How come you're looking at that paper like that?" Mrs. Evans looked at the paper Lily was holding in her hand a little more closely. "Why how exquisite! That is parchment, I haven't seen anything like that since you're Aunt Jo..." her voice trailed off.  
  
At the mention of her supposedly eccentric aunt, Lily's attention was torn from her letter. Aunt Jo was never mentioned in the Evans household, except for when her parents thought their children weren't paying attention. John and Elizabeth Evans dearly loved John's sister Jo, but they didn't mention her often in their house since John's mother lived with them and didn't tolerate anything that wasn't one hundred and ten percent normal (A/N: now we know where Petunia gets it from!), in fact, right after Jo had "developed" her abnormal-ness, she had been disowned by Grandmother Evans.  
  
"Was Aunt Jo a witch, mum?"  
  
"We'll discuss this later, honey. It's best if we wait until your father comes home from work, and that way your nana won't overhear our discussions. But, for now, why don't we look over your list for school? This way we can decide if you will be attending this school or not. We'll also need to figure out where to go and get the supplies from, if we do decide that you'll be attending this Hogwarts."  
  
They then walked downstairs, Lily looking over the supplies list, while Mrs. Evans finished up dinner for their average sized family.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes  
  
one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please not that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The standard book of spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
A door opening and closing followed by the faint thud of a briefcase hitting the ground announced the arrival of Jonathan Evans. Lily rushed out of her bedroom and downstairs to meet her father in the front hallway.A/N: I dunno what else to write for now, I'm kind of thinking about Lily's trip to Diagon Alley, but I don't really know what else I should have, I'm trying to figure out. The trip to Diagon Alley should be within the next 2 or 3 chapters, I'm also thinking about writing the next 1 or 2 chapters from James' point of view. If you have any suggestions for me, send them to me. Please let me know what you think of this so far, I'm trying not to be too cliché, but some things can't be helped... lol. I guess it's cuz most of us have developed the same theories regarding the Evans and Potters and all the other characters. Hopefully I will write and get out the next few chapters soon.  
  
Also, does anyone have an idea for what my story could be called? I would hate to have it called "Untitled" for too long. 


	4. Decisions

Okay, I now have an occupation for Lily's dad. Any words between markings like "this" are what someone is saying, but if it's only like 'this' it means that a character is thinking.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 2: Decisions

Last Chapter:  
  
A door opening and closing followed by the faint thud of a briefcase hitting the ground announced the arrival of Jonathan Evans. Lily rushed out of her bedroom and downstairs to meet her father in the front hallway.   
  
"Daddy!" Lily hollered as she hurtled towards her father.  
  
"Pumpkin!" he replied, swinging her into his arms for a hug.  
  
(A/N: they talked a lot more than just this, but instead of showing their whole "greeting ceremony", I'm just going to skip to them going into the kitchen to talk start their discussion. Lily already informed her dad of her letter from Hogwarts, now they'll be discussing whether or not Lily will go, and if she does, how to break it to her grandmother and sisters)  
  
They then walked into the kitchen of their mansion (A/N: did I mention that they are rich? Oh well, if I didn't now you know that they are rich. Sorry, cuz I know it's one of the typical viewings of Lily's family... She's not conceited about it... and it helps us better understand how Harry has all that money in his vault at Gringotts). Lily's father is the owner of a muggle amusement park, and her mother is a well-known fashion designer. Their house is two stories, and kind of shaped like a square, with the center kind of cut out, like a courtyard in a way. It's a white house with pillars in the front (to hold up the porch) and it has a huge yard with various things that'll be mentioned in upcoming chapters.  
  
The Evans family has a butler and a maid, but other than that, there aren't any servants, because they want their children to be able to fend for themselves somewhat. (A/N: Of course that doesn't mean that they don't enjoy trying to spoil their kids rotten every now and then, like on birthdays and on Christmas.)  
  
Even though they have a maid and butler (who cooks sometimes, or helps cook.) Mrs. Evans enjoys cooking and usually does it herself.  
  
Now, back to the story.  
  
When Jonathan and Lily were on their way back to the kitchen, they found Nana Evans, Petunia, and Violet all sitting in the dining room, waiting for Elizabeth to come in so that they could have dinner.  
  
After Dinner:  
  
"Violet, Petunia, why don't you help your grandmother back to her room? Lily, your father, and I need to discuss where Lily will be going to for school next year, we have a few options and need to think them out before taking the appropriate measures."  
  
"But mum!" Petunia whined (A/N: annoying little brat that she is, sorry that just sort of slipped out.) "I want to stay here and help too!"  
  
"Besides," Violet added, "what happened to desert?"  
  
"Do not disobey your mother, girls. I believe I have some treats upstairs reserved for good girls. You two seem like good girls, so I'll be glad to share my treats with you" Nana told her grandchildren gently.  
  
Two obedient though reluctant "Alrights" were heard.  
  
As the three disappeared up the stairs, Elizabeth turned to her husband and said, "I suppose Lily has told you about the letter already?" a nod from Jonathan. "What do you propose we do about this? I mean, we both know how your mother feels about that sort of thing, after all look at what she did to your sister after finding out that she was one."  
  
"I know Liz, but let's look at this logically; we can't exactly hold Lily back from becoming one, if that's what she's destined to do. We don't want her growing up and holding it against us or anything like that."  
  
"Yes, but we also don't want her grandmother to disown her either."  
  
The whole time this was going on, Lily just sat there at the dining room table and listened to her parents talk about her. She figured that they probably would remember that she was sitting there, waiting to be included in this conversation with them. Apparently her parents had forgotten that she was there though, because they got up and brought their conversation into the kitchen, as Elizabeth began to make tea for them to have.  
  
'Should I speak up so that they know I'm still here,' Lily wondered. 'Or should I just wait for one of them to acknowledge me? I think I'll just make a small noise, like clear my throat and see what happens, and if they don't say anything, I'll just be quiet.'  
  
"Ahem" Lily cleared her throat gently, but to no avail as her parents were relatively wrapped up in arguing over whether or not Lily should be sent to Hogwarts because of her grandmother's almost definite reaction.  
  
'Well, that didn't work out quite as I had hoped, so I guess I'll just sit here quietly and keep from making any more noise, for a few minutes at least.' However, the rest of her body didn't exactly agree, her nose started to tingle, in that annoying pre-sneeze sort of way. Lily sneezed pretty hard and fell off of the stool she had been sitting on, making quite the ruckus (A/N: She didn't get hurt though).  
  
Elizabeth and Jonathan Evans stopped their arguing and looked over to see their middle child sprawled out on the floor with a kitchen stool on its side.  
  
After checking to make sure that Lily wasn't hurt, they resumed their conversation, including Lily this time.  
  
"Lily, do you want to go to this school, or would you rather go to Darrel Academy with Petty?" Asked John.  
  
"Mum, dad who's Aunt Jo, and how come Nana disowned her?"  
  
The two shared a look, and then Jon slowly nodded at his wife, which only confused poor Lily even more. After all, she only knew that she had an Aunt Jo from sneaking around and listening in on one or two of her parent's conversations when they mentioned her. She couldn't let her parents know that she had an inkling of an idea about who her Aunt Jo was. I mean, her parents might get mad if they realized that they had been overheard when discussing Jo.  
  
"Well, you see, honey... Aunt Jo is my sister, my twin sister actually. She found out that she was a witch shortly after she turned 11, like you found out today, and she went off to Hogwarts that September, like you may be doing this year..." Mr. Evans let his voice trail off, still unsure as to whether or not he'd allow his daughter to go to that school. He'd heard from Jo that it was a lot of fun, but there's always a big difference between your sister going somewhere and your daughter going somewhere!  
  
"How come I never heard you talk about her before, daddy? I mean, if she is your sister, I would have heard you talk about her, right?" an inquiring look from Lily  
  
"The reason why you never heard of her is because... well, shortly after she left, my mother, that is, Nana, decided that she didn't want anyone with magical blood in her family. I think it's because she had a bad experience when she was younger, but I'm not positive about that, since it's an extremely delicate subject with her. All I know is that she had Jo move in with her sister (A/N: Jon's aunt) after she came back from her first year at Hogwarts. I haven't really seen Jo since, but I have talked to her a lot."  
  
"Will Nana stop loving me after she finds out that I have magic in my blood?"  
  
"Of course not, honey. It just might take some time for her to get used to having a witch in the family again," assured Liz Evans.  
  
After Lily had been reassured that her grandmother would think no less of her for being a witch, Lily went off to bed.  
  
"Jon, I really do hope that your mother won't be as quick to disown Lily as she was your sister. I mean, if she was able to do something like that to her own daughter, what about her granddaughter? I don't want Lily to have to go through the pain that your sister had to go through." Liz said, worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it honey. My mother has had about 24 years to change her opinion of magical folk (A/N: this is making Lily's parents 35, or rather, her mom 35 and her dad about 36 or 37.). And I doubt she'd say that Lily could no longer be called family. Lily is my mother's favorite granddaughter after all."  
  
The Next Day:  
  
"Nana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily said, last night she and her parents had decided that they would let Dolores Evans know about her granddaughter's newfound abilities as soon as possible. What her parents did not know was that Lily intended to tell her grandmother by herself. She thought of it as her burden that had to be unloaded by her, not by her parents.  
  
"Sure doll, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was just wondering... Do you believe in magic?"  
  
For a split second, Dolores Evans's face showed a look of regret, but it was quickly wiped away as she turned to look her granddaughter in the eye. "Why do you ask doll?"  
  
"Because..." Lily began hesitantly. 'Oh stop it Lily,' she said to herself. 'Nana won't stop loving you just because you're different from Petty and Vi.'  
  
"Because..." Dolores prodded gently, not knowing what she should expect to hear from her sensitive descendant.  
  
"Because, well I got a letter saying that I am a witch, and it asked me to go to a school called Hogwarts, but I don't want to go if it means you'll not let me be related to you anymore, like you did to Aunt Jo. I don't want to be not related to you, and if you don't want me to go to the school, I'll stay home and be normal just like everyone else." As it was, she started out talking pretty fast, but when she ended her little speech, Lily was rambling as though she had had too much caffeine.  
  
"Lily, doll, I'm not going to stop loving you just because you are a witch and have magical blood. What I did to your Aunt Jo, I didn't entirely mean to do, and it was just a result of my being in shock," came the reply. (A/N: I'm not sure what brought on that change, but it's good, cuz we can't have Dolores hating her favorite granddaughter, now can we?)  
  
Needless to say, Lily was extremely happy about all of this, and threw her arms around her grandmother, squealing "Thank you grandma you're the best!"  
  
Petunia had been standing outside of the room, listening to the conversation and decided that she was going to get Lily in trouble for lying about things like that to their grandmother. 'I never did like Lily anyway; she's just such a snob and sooo weird. Little freak. Oh well, now I can get her in trouble for lying to Nana about stupid things like being a witch. How ridiculous!'  
  
She walked into the living room and was about to tell her parents about Lily's outrageous lies, when the strangest sight met her eyes. Someone had just stepped out of the fireplace, and was now hugging her parents.  
  
"AAAHH!!" she screamed, and then fainted.  
  
Lily and Dolores heard a shrill scream, and then a plomp, as something hit the ground. As quickly as they could, they hurried out of Dolores's room, and headed towards the living room, where the scream had come from.  
  
Once they entered the living room, they saw Petunia lying on the ground, with Lily's parents trying to wake their eldest daughter up, and another person, that Lily had never seen before, standing nearby wondering what to do. It was, after all, not the type of circumstance where she'd be able to just use the Enerviate spell to awaken a muggle.  
  
A/N:I think I'll just leave it like this and try to get out the next chapter really soon. Let me know what you think of this so far.


	5. Trip to Diagon Alley

I feel really bad for pulling that evil stunt, even though it did get me more reviews... So for saying that I wouldn't update till I got 10 more reviews, I'm sorry.  
  
I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, please don't hate me! I wanted it to come out really well, cuz this is real the beginning of the story (well the Diagon Alley part anyway.). So whatever you do, don't hate me. I have plenty of excuses (plus whether or not they were true): I keep hitting my head, and not purposely either (true) I really hurt myself at my last tennis practice (also true, and I got the scabs to prove it) Aliens abducted me (false, at least I hope so, even though it would be interesting...) Severe writers block, when I wanted to work on the story or rather, wasn't busy (I kept thinking of really good things when I was doing stuff and couldn't write it down, not having a pen and some paper nearby, or a computer...) The devil wouldn't let me (and by the devil I mean my little sister, j/k)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far, this chapter is especially for Sally, YourCousinSarah, ElfinGirl12, and Caisha Evans (for their characters), Cute Sarah (for having as much Sirius as I can get in.), Lexie, Tiger Girl, and Katie.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 3: Trip to Diagon Alley

Last Chapter:

Once they entered the living room, they saw Petunia lying on the ground, with Lily's parents trying to wake their eldest daughter up, and another person, that Lily had never seen before, standing nearby wondering what to do. It was, after all, not the type of circumstance where she'd be able to just use the Enerviate spell to awaken a muggle.  
  
Josephine Evans stepped out of the fire, into her brother's living room.  
  
"Jon! Liz! It's been such a long time since I last saw you. How are you? How are the little ones?" She said while hugging her brother and her sister-in-law.  
  
Before they had a chance to reply, everyone heard a shrill scream, and turned in time to see Petunia faint with a look of shock and horror on her face.  
  
As they tried to figure out what exactly had caused Petunia to faint (coming to the conclusion that it was from seeing Jo step out of the fireplace) and what they could do to revive her, they heard two sets of feet (A/N: does that make any sense? Shrugs shoulders oh well.) and looked up to see Dolores and Lily standing there. Lily had an amused look on her face, as she gazed down at Petunia, who was still out cold. However, Dolores was looking at Jo with a weird look on her face. The look was a mixture of regret, determination, surprise, and hope.  
  
(A/N: right now this is taking a little too long, so I think that instead of going into detail, for 2 reasons: 1. I can't think of what Dolores and Jo should say to each other for their little reunion plus I'm being lazy and 2. It would take too long to explain everything, by which, if I did explain, I would get off topic much like I am now. So too make a whole thing that'll get me off topic shorter, let's just say that after Petunia had been revived and calmed down somewhat well stormed off to her room screaming about the freaks in her family Dolores and Jo had a nice long talk over tea and some food, and after sorting out everything and catching up on 20 or so years, all was forgiven, though not forgotten, and Jo got down to business.)  
  
Talking to Lily:  
  
As soon as Dolores and Jo had finished their chat, Jo went off to find Lily, as Lily and her parents had gone away to give Dolores and her daughter privacy for catching up. Lily was found outside in her tree house.  
  
"Lily, do you mind if come in and talk to you about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley for a little while?"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Okay, now let's makes ourselves comfortable, because this could take a long time to explain to you, as it's pretty complicated. Are you comfortable?" Jo asked, getting a small but eager nod in response. "Alright then, when I was eleven, your age now which was also about twenty-five or twenty-six years ago, I got a letter similar to the one you received yesterday. Me being a muggle born, which is a term for someone that isn't from a magical family, thought it was nothing short of a very clever joke. But, as it turns out, it wasn't a joke. After getting my owl, there was a visit from Albus Dumbledore, who was a transfiguration teacher at the time. He is the headmaster now, appointed that position at the end of last year when Headmaster Dippet retired. He came and explained everything to me, and took me to Diagon Alley to get all of my school supplies. He had told my parents everything that he could about the magical world, and my father had given him some money for me to get my school supplies. We went to Diagon Alley by Knight Bus. The Knight Bus can take you just about anywhere that you want to go, on earth that is, all you have to do is stick out your wand- -"  
  
"There are wands? Like real magical ones?" Lily interrupted excitedly.  
  
"Wah? Of course there are wands silly, how else would you be able to do magic? It's very hard for someone to do magic without a wand. Only really powerful wizards and witches are capable of doing wandless magic. As I was saying." Jo went on to explain about her experiences in Hogwarts, talked about Hogsmeade, and who she had hung out with crowd wise when she went there. At this point she was explaining about the houses and the sorting ceremony to Lily.  
  
"Well Lily, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has certain characteristics, like Gryffindors main quality is courage. I was a Gryffindor myself, and no wonder with Edward Potter and his gang, although I do suppose it was my choice to hang out with that crowd of people. (A/N: I'm making it so that when her aunt went to school, they were friends with the marauders' parents, kinda complicated, but not too much...) Ravenclaw is for those with high intelligence, not that the other houses aren't smart, but you know what I mean. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and somewhat wishy-washy. And then there's Slytherin. Well, normally Slytherins are sly, cunning and heavily into Dark Arts, but that's not all Slytherins, some are quite nice actually. Now about our trip to Diagon Alley, I'm going there next week, along with my stepson and some of his friends, seeing as I'm friends with their parents. I'll pick you up to go with us, is that okay with you?" Aunt Jo asked Lily.  
  
"Yes but shouldn't we ask my parents?"  
  
"Of course, we're going to ask your parents. Come on let's go ask them now, so we can plan everything." So the two went inside to talk to Lily's parents about her going to Diagon Alley next week.

(A/N: I was just going to leave it there, but I figure that's a little too mean, and I'm not trying to be mean. so, I'll just continue on this way.)  
  
One week later, Lily got up at 9 in the morning, as her aunt and everyone else that she would be going to Diagon Alley with would be there at 10:30. She went downstairs to eat some breakfast, then went back upstairs, took a shower, and went over to her walk-in closet to pick out an outfit, after some contemplating (about 10 minutes, she wanted to make a good impression on her fellow peers after all.) Lily finally decided to wear denim capris with an emerald green tank top. She also grabbed her blue sketchers and a pair of socks, and then proceeded to get dressed. After getting dressed, Lily walked over to her full size mirror and thought of a hairstyle for the day. With ten minutes to spare until her aunt and company would arrive, Lily walked into the family room, with her hair pulled back into a simple french braid. (A/N: simple my butt, those are kinda hard to do)  
  
At about 10:29, Lily heard a big commotion in the living room. Apparently her aunt had her house connected to the, what was it called again - Floozy Work? -No, that's not right, the Floo Network. That was it. Anyway, the people she was going to Diagon Alley with were here, so she went into the living room to see her parents greeting her aunt and uncle, along with several other adults.

'Must be Aunt Jo's friends' thought Lily. Just then she noticed some other people around her age. Among them was 4 young guys that stood out, well seeing as there was only 8 more kids there, it was understandable that she noticed the 4 boys. Besides there only being 8 kids, the guys were trying to drop something slimy down the back of a shirt that a girl with black hair and silver tips had on. However, this was not easily managed, and the girl retaliated by somehow multiplying the slimy blobs and getting one down the back of each boy.  
  
Lily stifled a giggle as she saw the boys flailing and trying to get the slime out of their shirts. Suddenly noticing another person in the room, the boy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes looked up to see a young attractive female with large emerald eyes looking at them with amusement. His friends saw that he was staring at something and all looked up to see Lily watching them. Two guys that looked almost like twins started walking towards her as the other two followed their lead.  
  
Lily started to somewhat panic on the inside, but kept her outside demeanor calm and collected. She merely stood there and watched the four boys approach her, hoping that they weren't planning on putting slime down her shirt. The two guys that looked to be twin reached her first.  
  
"Hello there," said the one with short wild messy hair (A/N: now who could that be?).  
  
"Hi," Lily replied shyly.  
  
"Are you Lily? Can I call you Lily Beans? Or Silly Lily? Or maybe even Tiger Lily?" said the over excited boy with long black messy hair (A/N: gee I wonder who that could be... ::sarcasm:: ).  
  
"Yes I'm Lily, but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Lily or Lils, not Lily Bean, and not Silly Lily", she replied, still a little shy, but starting to come out of her shell.  
  
"Alrighty then, Silly Lily it is! Hey, I have a flying monkey, his name is gushy mushy bark meow!! Wanna meet him?" Sirius babbled.  
  
"Sirius, why don't you leave the poor girl alone, her head is spinning from your endless ranting about your non-existent pet," said a boy with strawberry blonde hair (A/N: nope, Peter's not in this fic just yet, you'll find out why later.)  
  
"Yeah Sirius, Jay is right. You're a bloody lunatic!"  
  
"Remus!! The language! You had better watch it young man or you will be grounded!" Hollered someone who looked a lot like Remus, his father Jeff (A/N: I seem to have a thing for names that begin with the letter 'J' I dunno what it is though.).  
  
"Well, kids, why don't we head off to Diagon Alley now?" said one of the other adults. The kids quickly agreed, eager to go exploring in Diagon Alley and to get their supplies and of course their wands. They soon were on their way to Daigon Alley, a few parents went before the kids to ensure that no one would be unsupervised and cause trouble. (cough Sirius and James cough) After the Potters and Blacks (adults) had gone through, the children were allowed to go into the green fire, pretty soon it was Lily's turn to go into the fire to get to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Now Lily, you do remember what I told you about the Floo Network, right?" Jo paused to see her niece nod her head yes. "Good. Now, just keep all that in mind, take a pinch of powder, throw it in the fire, say 'The Leaky Cauldron' loudly and clearly, and keep your elbows tucked in! Oh and be sure to step out and move out of the way as soon as you see everyone else!"  
  
"Okay," Lily replied nervously. She took a pinch of the Floo Powder, and tossed it in the fire, shouting "The Leaky Cauldron", she stepped into the fire, half expecting it to burn her horribly. She felt the pleasantly warm green flames for a second, and tucked in her elbows as she started spinning, once she saw James, Remus, and everyone else, she stepped out of the fire and moved out of the way, very dizzy.  
  
"Was that you're first time traveling by Floo or something?" the girl with Black hair that Sirius had tried to prank asked her.  
  
"Yea, how can you tell?"  
  
"Because you looked unsure of yourself when you stepped out of the fire just now. By the way, my name's Ailana Avralona, but you can call me Lana. Those three are Anya Vell (she pointed to tall brunette with bluish green eyes), Sally Brown (red hair and blue eyes), and Caila Murray (dark brown hair, a hazel eye and a brown eye)" came the reply from 'Lana'.  
  
"Just call me Ann though," said Anya.  
  
"Cai, unless you wanna die a painful death!" joked Caila.  
  
"Sal's good for me."  
  
"Well, you can call me Lil, Lils, or Lily," came Lily's reply to the four girls.  
  
"What house do you hope to be in?" said James butting into the girls conversation.  
  
Gryffindor seemed to be the popular choice, even though a couple of people said that they supposed Ravenclaw wasn't too bad. (A/N: this is a really hard chapter to get out. I mean, I already finished the chapter after this, it was fairly easy, but this is just a big pain, but I think I know what I'm going to do. ::smiles thoughtfully:: )  
  
While all the kids had been introducing themselves and talking about what house they'd like to be in, the rest of the adults had shown up, whether it was through apparation or the Floo Network.  
  
"Ready kids?" Mr. Lupin asked them, receiving nine enthusiastic nods. "Alright then, let's go!"  
  
With that they all headed into the back, the adults had saying hello to some other wizards and witches that they knew. Lily was standing in the front, and was puzzled to see her aunt counting bricks in the wall over the trashcan.  
  
"Now was it two up three across or the other way around?" she heard Jo mumble to herself.  
  
"Three up and two across, dear," Mr. Lupin supplied helpfully.  
  
"Thanks, honey." With that, she tapped a brick, and the wall seemed to melt into an archway large enough for a giant to fit through. After the wall had changed into a doorway for them to pass through, Lily was amazed to see a cobbled street that twisted and turned all over the place. 'I wonder how they did that, and where exactly we are' she mused to herself.  
  
"First stop, Gringotts!" Mr. Potter called out.  
  
"Gringotts?" Lily replied, puzzled.  
  
"It's the wizarding bank. We need to go there so that we can exchange the money your parents gave me for you, into wizard money, and open an account." Aunt Jo replied, looking at the huge marble building warily.  
  
"What's wrong Aunt Jo?" Lily asked, a little worried about the expression on her aunt's face.  
  
"It's nothing much, I just hate the cart rides, they're way too fast, and quite possibly dangerous too, but we've gotta do what we've gotta do!" Jo said, determined.  
  
The group of people walked into the bank somewhat resolutely; well at least the adults did. The kids were giddy about going in.  
  
"There are goblins that run this bank. And rumor has it that there's also dragons to protect the more valuable things in there!" said Ann.  
  
"Blimey, I wish I could see a dragon." Remarked Jay wistfully.  
  
"You and dragons," Sirius snorted.  
  
"You and flying monkeys!" was the comeback.  
  
"At least --" But he was cut off by his parents annoyed looks that clearly said 'No fighting!'.  
  
As they neared the door to the bank, they were told to behave themselves and not touch anything. Lily noticed words engraved on the second set of doors that they were passing through (the doors were silver). The engraved words were:  
  
Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Lily shivered after reading the cryptic-like message. She figured that whoever would try and rob this place would have to be out of their mind, like an escaped crazed person from that magical hospital, what was the name of it again? St. Mungo's.  
  
"Everyone, we're going to split up, but we'll meet each other outside of here, on the front steps. So as soon as you're done in here, go and wait there." Orion Black demanded. They all then went their separate ways, Aunt Jo with Lily, and Jeff Lupin with Remus, everyone like that.  
  
"Morning," Aunt Jo said to an unoccupied goblin. "We're here to exchange this muggle money into wizard's money, and also to open an account for Miss Lily Evans here."  
  
The goblin looked over the counter at Lily, and then took the money from Aunt Jo. "Just one second, and Griphook there'll take you to a safe for Miss Evans. Griphook!"  
  
The goblin named Griphook walked over to where he had been summoned, and brought Aunt Jo and Lily to one of the many doors that was in the bank.  
  
"Alright then, we're going to open a vault for you miss, and do you need anything ma'am?" asked Griphook.  
  
"No thank you, I'm not in need of anything from my safe right now."  
  
"Okay," Griphook then whistled and a cart came over to where the three were standing. "Hop in and we'll head over to vault number 314"  
  
Soon they were at the correct safe, and they got out of the cart, Lily's aunt looking a little sick form the ride.  
  
Griphook then unlocked the door, and Lily gasped at the site beholding her eyes. There were mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins blinking back at her in the torchlight. She was then handed a bag and instructed to fill the purple velvet bag with the coins. As she did this, her aunt explained the wizarding money to her.  
  
"The gold coins are called Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze coins are called Knuts. Now its twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. It is fairly easy once you get the hang of it. Could we please go back now? And a bit more slowly, if you can manage." she addressed Griphook.  
  
"Only one speed for the carts," the goblin replied. He then shut the door to Lily's safe, and the three of them climbed back into the cart to head back to the main level of the bank. Jo looked as though she'd be sick, but Lily quite liked it, as it reminded her of a roller coaster, and roller coasters were her favorite sort of ride. 'The faster the better' was her opinion.  
  
After the two had emerged out of Gringotts, they found everyone else waiting for them.  
  
"Shall we go and get your supplies?" was the question first asked by Edward Potter, while his wife Amelia, and the rest of the adults chortled at the groans from the kids.  
  
"I guess" was mumbled by most of them, but Lily's enthusiastic "Yes!" made all of the eleven year olds look at her as though she was an alien. He response was to protest that she liked to read, and she wanted to learn more about the magical world.  
  
"If you say so," Sirius retorted, still looking at her as if she was the insane one.  
  
"We'll get the uniforms first," decided Sarah Black. So they headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they entered, there were no lines, thankfully. Madam Malkin walked in and asked "Hogwarts?" getting several nods as a response.  
  
"Okay then, I think I'll take the young gentlemen first."  
  
Lana snorted at this thought, as she had known the four boys since she was five, and had dubbed them as anything but gentlemen. As the boys were being fitted for their Hogwarts robes, cloaks, hats and gloves, the female adults began looking at robes for themselves.  
  
(A/N: okay, I really, really need to take a break right now, cuz I'm getting overly hyper, and I'll be back when I've calmed down some. Also I'm looking for something I wrote a while ago, that was written specially for the Diagon Alley scene. And on top of that I have to get some chores done with so that I won't get grounded. So I'll be back when I've done all that.)  
  
"Oh, and while we're here, why don't we get you those pretty dress robes?" Aunt Jo asked Lily. She was pointing at set of flowing cream-colored robes that would go well with Lily's milky complexion.  
  
"But Aunt Jo, the letter doesn't say anything about dress robes, I probably won't even wear them, and you also said that only people in their fourth year or higher would have the chance to dress all fancy." Lily said, somewhat forlorn because she wanted the dress robes, but also knowing that she probably wouldn't even get to wear them.  
  
"Well, it won't hurt to have a some fancier robes just in case, you never know when they could come in handy, and also, there will be some fancy parties before school begins for you, and around Christmas and Easter time, at the ministers house, mind you." Came the 'voice of reason' a.k.a. Amelia Potter.  
  
In they end it was decided that the cream-colored dress robes and several other nice dress robes along with several casual robes and Lily's black school robes would be necessary. And the other girls got both casual and fancy robes in addition to their Hogwarts robes as well.  
  
(A/N: ok, I'm back, as you may have realized... and a lot less hyper too! Now onto the story.)  
  
The boys had reappeared after getting fitted for their Hogwarts robes, and it was the girls' turn to go get fitted for their uniforms. While the girls had their fitting, the boys' parents had decided to get them dress robes.  
  
After they were done with Madam Malkin's and had payed for all their robes, the group then moved onto Flourish and Blotts, or rather, the bookstore. They got all the necessary books, and all had tried to get the book Curses and Countercurses (bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More), the only one successful in this was Lily, as she had slipped it in with her other "extra reading" (such as Hogwarts a History, and Quidditch Through the Ages).  
  
After they had finished with Flourish and Blotts, they moved onto the Apothecary, for the potions supplies, and cauldrons. The adults had a difficult time explaining that the list said pewter, and not gold, while the kids insisted that it was gold and not pewter for the cauldrons. They were trying to get the eleven year olds out of the Apothecary store as soon as possible, for the awful smell, a combination of rotted cabbages and bad eggs, was probably going to be permanently stuck to their clothes. All that they had left was to go to Ollivanders and the Owl emporium.  
  
"Well now, should we go to Eeylops first? Or just go home?" teased Orion Black. None of the soon to be first year students were happy about that comment, for they all scowled at the laughing adults, upset that they'd even consider not getting their wands. "Alright, alright, I didn't mean it kids. No need to try and kill me with just the looks on your faces."  
  
They all then headed off to Ollivanders, and went inside. It appeared to be deserted, but they needn't have feared, for soon Mr. Ollivander has walked into the room to see nine anxious looking first years.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said in a soft voice, making everyone jump. They turned to see an old man standing in front of them. He had wide, pale eyes that shone like moons in the gloom from the shop.  
  
"I though that I'd be seeing all of you soon. Now let's see, who would like to go first?" No one volunteered to be the first to get his or her wand. "How about we have Miss Sally Brown go first then? All right now, while we try and find your wand, we'll take the measurements of everyone. He snapped his fingers and nine tape measures appeared and began taking measurements of the shocked students, a quill writing down the measurements as the tape measured.  
  
Sally stepped forward, and began going through wands, while the others looked on interested. All of a sudden, Lily felt something pulling her towards a box. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, she began to step in the direction of the pull. No one was paying attention to her as Sirius and James had begun play wrestling and everyone was either watching Sally, watching James and Sirius, or trying to break the two apart.  
  
Lily then took the final step towards the box, opened it, and pulled out a wand. She thought she heard someone whisper to her to wave the wand around, so she did, to see what would happen. Suddenly a warm feeling shot up her hand as several different colors of sparks shot out of the end of the wand. Everyone's attention went from Sarah who had just found her 12 inch, oak with dragon heartstring wand that was good for charm work.  
  
"Peculiar." Mr. Ollivander said. "That wand has been there for over 50 years, and it's usually used as a last resort for witches and wizards. And on top of that, the last person to pick out his or her own wand on the first shot was Albus Dumbledore himself! Now let's see, that's ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow and excellent for charm work"  
  
After that each person had found his or her own wand (but I'm not going to go through the whole wand waving thing for each person, you get the idea, it took a little bit or a long time for each person to get the wand that best fit them). The wand matching went as follows:  
  
James - eleven inches, mahogany, pliable great for transfiguration  
  
Sirius - 11 inches, swishy, good for transfiguration  
  
Remus - twelve inch, oak, bendy, good for DADA  
  
Jay - 12 inch rosewood, dragon heartstring  
  
Lana - ebony, phoenix feather, 11 inch  
  
Ann - 9 inch unicorn hair  
  
Cai - 11 inches, Willow, Unicorn hair Phoenix feather ("Very unusual my dear..." was the comment she had gotten from Mr. Ollivander) good for Transfiguration and Charms  
  
After Ollivanders, the then went to Eeylops for their pets. After looking around for a while, everyone decided on his or her own pet  
  
Sal - black cat named Chadow (like shadow, but she liked spelling it with a C  
  
Lily - white owl named Makelina and a dove named Kilikina  
  
James - tan owl named Hermes  
  
Sirius - salamander named Turkey (he later explained that he had been in the mood for a turkey sandwich)  
  
Remus - screech owl named Mitch  
  
Jay - lemur named The-Evil-Donkey-Slash-Monkey-Bird (A/N sorry, I had to steal that from an e-mail my cousin sent to me where she was talking about a lemur named that) we'll just say that Sirius first called it that, and that the lemur refused to answer to anything else after that.  
  
Lana - black eagle  
  
Ann - white cat named Penny  
  
Cai - a black labrador called Orion and a tabby cat called 'Jasmi'  
  
After Eeylops, the group split into two, a guy group (they were going to go look at Quidditch stuff) and a girl group (accessories for their outfits and whatnot)  
  
After a perfectly wonderful day, which had ended with an ice cream cone each at Fortescues (is that the name of it??)  
  
When they had all returned to the Evans manor (Lily had learned that her house was now permanently a part of the Floo Network, compliments of her aunt's influence in the Ministry of Magic), they went to go have dinner. James and Sirius also decided to play a prank on Petunia, as she had been perfectly awful to all of them as soon as they got there.  
  
The joke consisted of them having a "little" magical make-up convention, complete with convention people. The convention people were also known as James and Sirius, who'd decided that they were going to drag Petunia on the makeshift stage and try out all of the stuff on her, which would have been okay, had it been regular makeup. They used some things that most likely shouldn't have been used, earning them punishments for putting ink on someone's face.  
  
This joke enraged Lily's parents, and after the guests had all left, and Petunia, Dolores and Lil had all decided to go to bed, they began to reconsider whether or not they were going to allow Lily to pursue this path in life.

A/N: Ah. Chapter done. Let me know what you think of it, like it, hate it, whatever. Just pleez pleez pleez review! I'm begging you! Look, I'm on my knees begging you to review ::drops down to knees and clasps hands together:: PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. And yay! I got this out before I said I would have it out, cuz I said I'd have it out by this Saturday, and I got it out way before then.


	6. Just a Little Girl

The type between the, 's is the song that I've put in here. The song is "Just a Little Girl" and it's sung by Amy Studt.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 4: Just a Little Girl

Last Chapter:  
  
This joke enraged Lily's parents, and after the guests had all left, and Petunia, Dolores and Lil had all decided to go to bed, they began to reconsider whether or not they were going to allow Lily to pursue this path in life.  
  
After Lily's expedition to Diagon Alley with James, and everyone else, Lily was anxiously awaiting the start of Hogwarts. However, her parents had different ideas, after they had seen the behavior of James, Remus, Sirius, and Jay. It was mainly James and Sirius's behavior that had them worried though...  
  
"Lily, can we have a word with you?" Called Liz.  
  
"Okay!" Lily replied, "I'll be down in a minute!" She then clambered down the stairs and into the front room, where her parents had been talking.  
  
"Lily, honey, we've been thinking." started Jon.  
  
"And we've decided that instead of Hogwarts, you will go to Darrel's Academy with Petty." Liz finished for her husband.  
  
Lily just stood there gaping like a goldfish as the weight of what her parents had just told her sunk in. "But... But..." she was incapable of forming a coherent phrase. ' This isn't fair! They can't do this to me! I bet if it was Violet or Petunia they wouldn't be doing this! I won't go to Darrel's Academy, I WON'T!!' Lily then noticed that her parents were continuing to speak to each other and her.  
  
"--And you'll be a lot closer to home, plus there won't be any good for nothing troublemaking boys to ruin your schooling," Liz was saying.  
  
"I am going to Hogwarts! And nothing you say or do can stop me!"  
  
Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, but this is in your best interest. Your mother and I saw what practical jokers your cousin and his friends were. And we can stop you from going to Hogwarts."  
  
"Besides dear, think of all the good this'll do for you." Liz then said.  
  
"No! I refuse to go to Darrel's Academy!"  
  
But I think I've got the answer  
  
Already know what you're gonna say  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, but you have no choice in this matter, this is a decision for your mother and I to make, not you. I'm afraid you'll do what we decide."  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
"Besides, your not meant to go off and learn magic, least of all with those boys, your just a little girl," Liz reasoned.  
  
You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
  
What have I got to share?  
  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?  
  
Don't you understand  
  
"Why can't I be my own person, you're always telling me what to do! Can't you rely on me to make my own decisions once in a while? Or at least take notice that one day you won't be there to make decisions for me?" Lily cried angrily.  
  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl  
  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
  
How I long to hear that you take me  
  
For who I am  
  
"Lily Marie Evans! You will do as your mother and I tell you, and there will be no disobeying on your part! Now you will go to Darrel Academy, and become an important figure in the society, or else!"  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
"Why can't you just listen to what I have to say, or at least try and understand all of this from my point of view!"  
  
Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOUNG LADY AND DO NOT COME OUT UNTIL WE SAY THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO!" Liz Evans had had enough.  
  
"FINE I WILL GO TO MY ROOM! I'LL PACK UP ALL OF MY STUFF AND FLOO OVER TO ONE OF MY NEW FRIENDS HOUSES AND I'LL NEVER RETURN HERE, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT THERE'S MORE TO ME THAN YOU KNOW ABOUT! CUZ OTHERWISE YOU'D HAVE KNOWN THAT I WAS A WITCH WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!" Lily screamed as she ran to her room crying.  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
After Lily had stormed out of the front room, Dolores entered and sat down to have a little chat with her son and daughter-in-law.  
  
"Now Jon, Lizzie (A/N: I just realized that I started out this story spelling jon with an 'h', and then for some reason, took out the 'h'. oh well ::shrugs:: ) don't you think that it was a little harsh to say that Lily couldn't go to Hogwarts just because the boy friends that she made are a little rambunctious?" She gently asked.  
  
"No, for all we know she'll be distracted from her studies by their childish antics, and then she won't be an outstanding figure in the society." Jon stubbornly said, sounding like quite the two-year-old.  
  
"Honey, I really think that you should reconsider all of this, I mean, Lily is a very intelligent child, and she knows better than to allow other people to distract her from her schoolwork. And as for the boys acting childishly, they are only eleven, and I seem to recall a certain someone pulling pranks a lot worse than that when they were that age." Dolores said knowingly and smiled as her son turned pink from embarrassment.  
  
"Do you really think we were too rash in telling Lily that she couldn't go to Hogwarts, Dolores?"  
  
"Yes, and as a matter of fact, if you have changed your minds, I would hope that you quickly go and get Lily before she leaves. She did say that she was going to go to Hogwarts with or without your permission, did she not?"  
  
Both Liz and Jon paled at this prospect and hurried up the stairs to their middle daughter's room (A/N: I seem to have left Violet out of this story a lot so far, we'll just say that she went off to a sleep-away camp, and won't be back till it's time for school, or a week before Lily leaves for Hogwarts, whichever one happens)  
  
"Lily- we gasp need to gasp talk!" Jon huffed as he reached Lily's room.  
  
"Yes per gasp haps we were gasp a little too quick gasp in saying that you couldn't go to Hogwarts. We've reconsidered and decided that you can go after all." Liz said.  
  
" Do you really mean it?" Lily asked, trying not to get her hopes up.  
  
"Yes, darling, now unpack your stuff, and let's go have some lunch, and enjoy our time together until you have to leave for Hogwarts, okay?" Jon said.  
  
"Okay!" Lily said and started unpacking her trunk hurriedly. Once she was done her father, mother and she walked down the stairs. Jon and Liz went into the kitchen to go get the food, and Lily found her grandmother.  
  
"Nana?"  
  
"Yes, doll?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For talking mum and daddy out of making me go to Darrel's Academy, and for talking them into letting me go to Hogwarts."  
  
"You're welcome honey, now why don't we go and join your parents for lunch. After all, we have to make the most of the time that we have together right now, because you have school in 3 more weeks, and that's not much time left." Dolores replied softly.  
  
"Okay," Lily replied. Then the tow left the front room and joined Lily's parents in the kitchen for lunch.  
  
A/N: yea, I know, sappy and whatnot, right? What can I say? I didn't really intend for it to come out that way, but hey, it's the least I can do until I can get the ride to Hogwarts up (which'll prolly take a while) Let's see, what else is there to say, ummm thanks to all who reviewed this so far and. To the rest of you PLEEZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! You can even flame if you really wanna, suggest things and all that! Whatever you feel like saying, say it in a review, I promise I won't get (too) mad! 


	7. Goodbye to You

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 5: Goodbye to You

Last Chapter:  
  
"You're welcome honey, now why don't we go and join your parents for lunch. After all, we have to make the most of the time that we have together right now, because you have school in 3 more weeks, and that's not much time left." Dolores replied softly.  
  
"Ok" Lily replied. Then the tow left the front room and joined Lily's parents in the kitchen for lunch.

August thirty-first arrived sooner than Lily expected, even though she'd been anticipating the day since she first got her letter. Tonight she was going to her aunt's house, so that she could get onto platform 9 and ¾ along with everyone that she had gone shopping with.  
  
Since her trip to Diagon Alley, and the little spat that she had had with her parents, Lily had been anxiously awaiting the day that she'd go to Hogwarts, and now that the day was tomorrow, she wanted to go back in time. She was extremely worried that she wouldn't fare all that well when she got to Hogwarts, despite the fact that she could do many simple spells. She had been able to change the colors of everything in her room, as practice. (A/N: I know they're not supposed to do magic outside of school, but considering that she hasn't officially started school yet, she can't really get into trouble... besides, I might change that rule later... haven't decided just yet)  
  
Lily had been spending as much time as possible with her muggle friends, and her family. Last week her mother had taken her clothes shopping, so that she could have some clothes to wear on weekends and under her school robes. Lily was moderately upset now that the day had finally arrived, after all she had never been away form her parents at such a long distance for such a seemingly enormous amount of time. Part of her wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself as she counted down the days till she left.  
  
Of all the things I believe in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
tears from behind my eyes  
  
but I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that past me by  
  
Lily had been looking into herself, trying to figure out if this was a wise thing to do, or not. Even though she was only eleven, and most eleven-year-olds don't bother with that sort of thing, she had been looking for herself for a while, taking into consideration the fact that her parents wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her all the time.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
She went downstairs to say goodbye to her family, she wanted to say it before her aunt came to get her, so that she wouldn't see that Lily really didn't want to say goodbye to her parents and let go of them, even though it was only for a short amount of time.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I love  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
After she said goodbye to her dad, she turned and looked at her mum, with whom she shared her trademark emerald eyes. She always thought that her mum was her twin in that sense. She didn't think that it was right, her having to say goodbye to her twin that she was separated by 35 years with. Instead of crying, she looked up at the light.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
  
She then went to go say goodbye to her grandmother. Her grandmother was another person that she didn't want to say goodbye to.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Lily had tried to tell everyone that she wasn't going to Hogwarts a few times in the last week, each time giving into the temptation of saying that she wouldn't leave her family and friends, even though while she wanted to stay, she wanted to go there just as much, if not more.  
  
Ohhh yeah  
  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
She had invited her best friends over the day before, and they had all cried together, promising to write and what-not, saying goodbye to the people that they currently knew.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Last but not least, Lily went to say goodbye to her little sister whom had arrived last week from sleep-away camp. They were each other's closest friends, and each other's stars, but they had to say goodbye cuz Lily was leaving in only 20 minutes.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
We the stars fall and I lie awake  
  
Your my shooting star  
  
When Lily had tried to say goodbye to Petunia, Petty had just turned on her heel and walked into her own room, locking the door against supposed "freaks"  
  
20 Minutes Later:  
  
"Lily dear! Your Aunt Jo is here to bring you back to her house!" Liz called to her middle daughter.  
  
"Coming mum!" A few minutes later, Lily appeared dragging her trunk and a knapsack behind her. Lily said goodbye to her family once again, asking them to give any letters that she owled for her friends to them, and to owl her friends letters back to her. Once that was promised and everyone had said his or her goodbyes (or I'll see you for Christmas for Violet, since she refused to say goodbye to Lily). Lily stepped into the fire shouting "Lupin Estate!" and her aunt followed with Lily's trunk.  
  
When Lily stepped out of the fire she caught sight of all her new friends and relaxed ever so slightly  
  
A/N: well, I had to get this chapter out too, I'm doing pretty well, I mean I got out three chapters in one day, I guess it's also cuz I feel guilty about not updating for a while. This story is moving slowly again, cuz the creativeness that I had decided to leave me alone for the time being ::sigh:: oh well.  
  
And to InLoveWithSirius yes, I could still use some more people to play parts, since I need to have more than just 12 people for the sorting. 


	8. The Night Before

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed this so far, you're all great people!! And an additional thanks to: Laina and Destiny Lupin, who are subjecting their characters to my fic. J/p!  
  
I know that I've kinda been dragging out this story, but I'm trying not to skip too much right now. Since I want to try and start out in the first year and do every year, though I dunno if that'll be happening.  
  
I think I figured out why I had so much trouble getting out those last few chapters, it seems I'm more creative and whatnot at night, so I'll probably be writing the rest of my chapters at night.  
  
Also, don't be surprised if some random sentences or phrases are thrown in, phrases from Spanish, possibly from French or Italian. It was just a warning, and if I do throw in any "foreign" words, I'll put the English meaning in parenthesis next to it. (You can probably just ignore this, for now anyway, since I probably won't be throwing in any random phrases for a while. so till I decide to do that umm. yea. Lol)  
  
Okay, so enough with my babbling and on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 6: The Night Before

Last Chapter:  
  
Lily stepped into the fire shouting "Lupin Estate!" and her aunt followed with Lily's trunk.  
  
When Lily stepped out of the fire she caught sight of all her new friends and relaxed ever so slightly  
  
"Lily! There was a rush to see who could crush her bones first; the people in this race were Remus, James, and Sirius. Everyone else just laughed as Lily began to exaggerate her need for air by mock gasping.  
  
"Silly Billy Lily boo, guess what we're gunna do? We're gunna play a game, and don't look at me like I'm insane!" Sirius sang somewhat poetically.  
  
When Lily looked at everyone else puzzled, they just shrugged their shoulders, and the only explanation she got was that he had been talking and singing in verse all day.  
  
"Ooh, ooh! Guess what Lily bean! I'm Britney Spears! (A/N: yes, I do know that she wasn't around back then, but humor me) Wanna see me perform?" Sirius half screamed with hyperness. Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Ok, just wait a second, I have to get ready!"  
  
He then ran out of the room and upstairs, leaving Lily to wonder about his sanity. James and Remus just chuckled. When Lily was about to question as to who the person in the room that she had yet to meet was, Sirius ran back into the room dressed in a ridiculous get up.  
  
Sirius was wearing tight, hot pink, glittery bell-bottoms, and a triangle bikini top that was also bright pink and covered in glitter. The top was stuffed with pudding filled balloons for a chest, since he was kind of lacking one. He had on a long blonde wig (the hair reached halfway down his back) and was wearing heavy makeup. The music started up, and everyone cracked up as they heard the first few chords of Boys (A/N: regular version, not the remix). And he had changed around the lyrics and started serenading every female in sight.  
  
He walked onto a make believe stage saying the first few lines to a painting of a fairie, who blushed and hid behind the flower.  
  
For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life. You don't understand, I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time It's over now  
  
He started to shimmy across the stage, and was singing to a pretty girl with long brown hair and green/blue eyes.  
  
I spotted you dancin', you made all the boys stare Those lips and your green eyes and the sexy hair I said, shake my thing and make the world want you Tell your girls you'll be back, I wanna see what you can do  
  
With this he kicked his heel and turned around doing a "model walk" as his friends had dubbed it.  
  
What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be I'm a nice guy, You're a sexy girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world  
  
With that, Sirius turned so that his back was to everyone and pretended to make out with someone while dancing.  
  
Girls, sometimes a boy just needs one Girls, to love him and to hold Girls, and when a boy is with one Girls, then he's in control  
  
Sirius then decided to switch to the original lyrics and pulled James up onto the make believe stage.  
  
Pulled your boy off the dance floor Screamin' in his hear Must of said something about me, 'cause he's looking over here You looking at me with that sexy attitude But the way your boy's movin' it, it puts me in the mood  
  
James gave Sirius a weird look and tried to walk away from him.  
  
What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world  
  
Sirius turned around and pretended to be making out with someone while dancing (A/N: again). Everyone was laughing at James red face, while he tried to hide.  
  
Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one Boys, to love her and to hold  
  
Aunt Jo walked in on Sirius' performance, and after she had finished laughing she asked "What is going on in here?"  
  
"Well you see Jo, we were having a karaoke night, as a last night of summer sort of thing, and Sirius was dancing to 'Boys' and embarrassing James" Remus started off.  
  
"Wait, you don't have to say anymore, you just explained it all with that one bit," Mr. Lupin cut in, smiling. He had walked in the room in time to hear Remus's explanation.  
  
"We just came out here to see if anyone wanted some dessert. We're having dirt," Jo said. (A/N: dirt is chocolate pudding with Oreo crumbs on the top, it's really good, and even better with gummy worms. Oh great, now I'm making myself hungry, guess I'll go get some food.)  
  
"FOOD!! WHERE?? I WANT FOOD!!!" Sirius hollered, and took off towards the kitchen.  
  
"We better hurry, cuz if we don't Sirius'll eat all the dirt," James darted after Sirius.  
  
"If left by themselves they'll both eat it and we won't get any" Remus said and headed after the other two. Everyone that was left in the room just looked at each other, to the door, back at each other, and then they all took off for the kitchens so that James, Sirius, and Remus wouldn't have the chance to eat all the dirt.  
  
11:00 P.M:  
  
"Okay you guys, you have to go to bed, we'll be getting up early since we have a long ways to travel. (A/N: let's just say that aunt Jo is very punctual, and they live a good hour or two away from the train station.) Plus we want to be early so that we can make a good impression." Aunt Jo said, trying to reason with all the preteens.  
  
After arguing with them as to why they should go to sleep now, it was 11:30. The girls were in one room, and the guys in another, and almost everyone fell asleep by 12:30. The only person that stayed up was Lily. She sat up, worrying and wondering about Hogwarts; after all, she had spent her whole life with a muggle family. What if no one liked her other than her cousin (A/N: I dunno if I ever clarified that Remus was her cousin.) and his friends? What if the only reason that Remus and all them pretended as though they liked her because Remus and Lily were related?  
  
'No sense in worrying about things like that,' Lily thought to herself (A/n: well duh, who else could she be thinking too.) 'We'll just worry about that sort of thing when the time comes.'  
  
After a few more minutes, Lily had dropped off into a restless sleep.  
  
A/N: All right, I've been putting in way to many notes, but I can't help it. Umm I thought about it, and realized that b4 I had said the James and Lily hated each other (or rather annoyed each other a lot) and we'll just say that the hate part comes a little later on, they'll hate each other over something stupid and then, even later in the story, they'll realize that they were dumb to have hated each other over such a stupid reason, and will either become bf/gf (though I doubt it'll go from love to hate so fast.) or friends to bf/gf (which is a lot more likely)  
  
Also, I could really use some ideas for chapters, like pranks for James and lily to pull on each other, ooh I just got an idea for why Lily and James'll become enemies. ::rubs hands together deviously:: Bwah ha ha! Ok, sorry about that. So, anyway, like I was saying before, please send me some ideas for pranks or something, cuz I still need ideas.  
  
I might not update for a while because "Hell Week" is starting up in about 4 days. Oh joy. But you can't hate me cuz it won't be my fault, it'll be my coaches.  
  
And one more thing: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! But only if you want to, or if you have ideas for this story, and I will give you credit for anything you give me.


	9. Journey to Hogwarts

Alright, I am trying to get all of this out as soon as possible, but it's kinda hard to think up all this and get all the work I'm supposed ta be doing done (can I use the blonde excuse, no offense to blondes, cuz I AM one too)  
  
I'd also just like to say that more reviews more chapters.  
  
And anything like this is taken from the first Harry Potter book.  
  
All right, so on to the story.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 7: Journey to Hogwarts

Last Chapter:  
  
What if no one liked her other than her cousin and his friends? What if the only reason that Remus and all them pretended as though they liked her because Remus and Lily were related?  
  
'No sense in worrying about things like that,' Lily thought to herself. ' We'll just worry about that sort of thing when the time comes.'  
  
After a few more minutes, Lily had dropped off into a restless sleep.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
Everyone woke up bright and early (Did I ever mention who everyone is? No? Well then, everyone is: James, Remus, Sirius, Jay, Destiny Lupin, Sal, Ann, and Lana.) So that they could all take showers and make sure that they had everything that they were going to need.  
  
Lily was still worried, but trying to push it to the back of her mind, as she got ready along with Destiny, or Destie, as she was called by most everyone there.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Jeff Lupin called up the stairs. Getting nine positive answers in response, he then replied, "well then, come down the stairs with your trunks so we can get in the cars (They had a van and a regular car since the kids obviously couldn't apparate. Can you apparate onto platform 9 and ¾?) and go to King's Cross!"  
  
At 10:30, they had pulled into the parking lot for Kings Cross station, and were walking to the platform between 9 and 10.  
  
"Aunt Jo? Umm... I don't see platform 9 and ¾. Is it some sort of joke or something?" Lily asked. Everyone else looked confused too, as they were all first years.  
  
"No, silly. It's a magical barrier, so that muggles can't see it, and so that they won't be able to get onto the platform for the Hogwarts Express. See the barrier right there? All you have to do is walk through it, and you'll come out onto platform 9 and ¾. Or you should take it as a run if you are nervous."  
  
"Aunt Jo?" This time it was Destie. "Are you sure about this? Like, we won't run into the wall and knock ourselves out or anything like that, will we?"  
  
As if answering their questions, they saw several older students run at the barrier, and disappear into the wall, when through muggle standards, they should have been sitting on the floor because they had ran into a wall. (A/N: running into walls does hurt, I've managed to do it several times by accident, cuz I'm just sooo coordinated.)  
  
"Does that answer your questions?"  
  
Lily and Destie nodded their heads.  
  
"Alright then, let's do this in pairs or something, so that the muggles aren't alerted to anything strange happening, let's see, Jo, why don't you go first, so you can keep an eye on them after they get through the barrier? Then we'll have Remus and Destiny, Sirius and Sally, Lily and James, Jay and Ann and Lana, and then I'll go through. Now everyone, remember to bring your trunks and owls with you." Mr. Lupin instructed, then everyone disappeared through the wall in the order they were told to go.  
  
Once on the other side, all the children said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, then loaded their trunks into the storage area (A/N: I don't remember if there is a storage area or not, but we're gunna pretend that there is one, kay?). They then went off to find compartments, as they soon realized that the nine of them would not fit in one. It took a while, but they were soon able to find two compartments that were across from each other so that they could correspond throughout the trip, and pull pranks together. (A/N: my my, I am using big words. Mommy wow! I'm a big kid now!! Sorry, that sorta slipped out. Hehe this story may start getting bizarre as I'm listening to lotsa different music)  
  
After seeing Lily's tense and somewhat frightened face (the train had just left the station.) everyone tried to reassure her that everything would work out at Hogwarts. She was trying to believe them, but found it to be difficult  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't  
  
She had thought back to where James had told her that wizards didn't normally care if you were of muggle or magical decent, but that had been before they had run into Malfoy and Snape in Diagon Alley, where she had been harassed because her parents were muggles.  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
She wasn't sure if she could believe them or not.  
  
I don't know how to feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
She thought of how her parents had always been able to reassure her if she was feeling insecure about something, but they weren't here now.  
  
It's always been up to you,  
  
It's turning around,  
  
It's up to me,  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
  
just do  
  
"Guys, I'll be okay, I just have to think about this on my own for a little while," Lily said, trying to get them to leave her alone so that she could mull over this on her own.  
  
Gimme a lil time,  
  
Leave me alone a little while,  
  
Maybe it's not too late,  
  
not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
For today Lily wasn't too sure how to feel. She supposed that after today was over, she'd be feeling better about this whole ordeal. So Lily made up her mind not to think about it anymore today, and that tomorrow she would make up her mind as to whether or not she liked being separated form her family and made into a witch.  
  
I don't know how to feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
And I know I'm not ready,  
  
Maybe tomorrow  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
(A/N: I love Avril Lavigne's music, like seriously, she is an awesome singer, and I'll prolly have most of the songs from her cd in my fic, mainly cuz I can, lol. This song is called Tomorrow, just so you know.)  
  
After noticing that Lily's expression was no longer tense, Sal, Ann, Destie, and Lana all decided to engage her in a little conversation.  
  
Destie decided to start the conversation, as she knew the least about Lily. Even though Lily and Destie were cousins (cuz Lily's aunt married Destie's uncle) they basically only knew each other's first and last names. "So, Lily, what're your favorite things to do?"  
  
"Oh I like to read and write. I've done a lot of sports and dance some too. What about you guys?"  
  
"Dancing, acting, singing, guitar," Cai said, appearing in the door. "Hey guys." She got enthusiastic hi's from everyone, and then entered the compartment and sat down in between Lily and Destie.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual; pulling pranks, hanging out with the marauders, and now with you guys. You do like pranks right?" (Destie)  
  
(A/N: wow, ok I just realized something, and I also figured that if I don't put this in here, I'll totally forget, so umm remember how I mentioned that the Evans and Potters had been good friends, and Lily and James had been really close, but the Potters had moved when Lily and James were 3? Well, let's just say that they still keep in contact, through the regular post, only they've always used code names that they had for each other, you know how when we're three we use baby words cuz we don't have any other form? That's what they do. So the code names they have for each other are Lily - piglet and James - Pooh bear, cuz they loved Winnie the pooh when they were younger.)  
  
"Course I love pranks, after all is there anyone who doesn't?" said Lily, and all the other girls agreed.  
  
"Ok, go on. Who does what and what not?" (Destie)  
  
"Singing, playing violin" (Sally)  
  
"Reading and writing" (Ann)  
  
"Drawing, playing guitar and singing" (Lana)  
  
The boys heard them and decided to add their own comments.  
  
"I like pranks, getting into trouble, trying to beat the detention record, Quidditch and stuff like that" (James)  
  
"Ditto" (Sirius)  
  
"Pranks, reading, commenting for Quidditch, keeping the peace between Sirius and James, when they get in fights that is" (Remus)  
  
"Pranks, Quidditch, drums, among other things" (Jay)  
  
"Pranks, torturing Snape and Malfoy, Quidditch and a few other things" said a new voice belong to.  
  
"Shawn, I thought you'd missed the train!" Jay exclaimed. Shawn was the fifth member of the group (A/N: did I ever mention that Peter wasn't gunna be mentioned in this story till later? Cuz I'm gunna have him change schools in about their third or fourth year I think. Maybe fifth...)  
  
"Nah, I just couldn't find you guys at the station, so I was forced to stick with Susan (his sister) and her friend Minnie (yup, McGonagall, she's about 4 years older than them in this story. and a prefect, that might change a little later, depending on if I want her as a prefect or as the Head Girl...)  
  
For the remainder of the train ride the group of (How many is it now? Ten, eleven people?) all talked. I would say they talked quietly, but where there are the marauders, there's bound to be loads of noise. They scared the witch that pushed the snack cart half out of her mind, and after she had left, they all joked around, played Monster Exploding Snap (when u have 4 decks together), planned pranks for Snape and Malfoy and anyone else that would bug them at school.  
  
After a while an announcement came on over the intercom. " We will be reaching Hogwarts in fifteen minutes time, please be in your Hogwarts robes by the time we arrive. Also, leave your luggage on the train, as it will be taken to the school separately"  
  
The group of first years looked at each other and went into their respective compartments to get changed into their robes. Just after both groups had changed, the train came to a stop. People pushed their way toward the door and came out onto a tiny, dark platform. A light form a lantern came over to them and a voice said " Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" (A/N: Hagrid when he was about nineteen or so. I'd imagine he's really not all that old in Harry's time, so I think It would make sense to have him be nineteen, as he'd meet Lily and James approximately twenty or so years prior to meeting eleven-year-old Harry)  
  
Hagrid lead the group of first years down a narrow path, which was steep in addition to being narrow.  
  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
  
There was a loud "Oooooh!"  
  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily got into one boat, while Cai, Sally, Shawn, and Jay filled another, with yet another occupying Destie, Ann, Lana, and a pretty girl with dark curly hair and blue eyes (they later found out that the girl's name was Alaina Stork, which Sirius was delighted to nickname her "Stork")  
  
"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle over head. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
  
All of a sudden the giant squid (It is a squid, right?) shot a tentacle up in the air and brought it back down on the boat the Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were occupying, making the boat capsize, and the four snooty boys fall into the water. As none of them could swim since they were all pompous $$e$, they began drowning as everyone else pointed and laughed.(A/N: Okay, so maybe it didn't happen that way, but it would have been interesting and different, sue me for wanting to liven up my story. No! WAIT! Don't sue me! I only have a dollar and some change to my name, and I was kidding about the whole suing thing. Alright, back to the actual story now, I guess. ::hangs head ashamed::.)  
  
So, seriously, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were near James and co.'s boat, and them being the pompous $$e$ they are, decided to flip it, hoping to drown the mudblood and mudblood lovers, as the group had been dubbed.  
  
The four "innocent" beings in the boat to be flipped had been looking at the castle in awe like MOST of their future classmates, and hadn't realized what the devious ones were up to, until it was too late.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all came up, sputtering, and bewildered as to what had happened. They saw Snape and Malfoy looking victorious with their goons, and figured out what happened, each trying to think of a way for revenge, when.  
  
"Where's Lily?" (Remus)  
  
"Uh-oh, I dunno, she was in the boat with us, we flipped over, we came to the top of the lake, and umm she didn't?" questioned Sirius (A/N: quite the rocket scientist isn't he? Lol)  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious, also known as Sirius Black! The real question though, is where is she? Other than in the lake I mean" James quickly added.  
  
Sirius wasn't able to answer James's question though, as Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle toppled into the lake next to them. The reason why their arch-nemesises had fallen in too was because of an extremely pissed off Lily. (A/N: sorry about the language.) This no doubt made them extremely happy but the other boat's occupants mad, but before they were able to argue, several large tentacles grabbed Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, and squeezed them until they passed out, then dragged them into the watery depths of the lake (well duh, what else could a lake be, dry?)(A/N: OK, once again I am sorry for that, but mainly cuz I can't just kill them off, but I can make them get pneumonia! ::perks up at this thought:: )  
  
All right, so seriously (A/N: once again.) this'll be the do-over:  
  
Sirius wasn't able to answer James's question though, as Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle toppled into the lake next to them. The reason why their arch-nemesises had fallen in too was because of an extremely pissed off Lily. This no doubt made them extremely happy but the other boat's occupants mad, but before they were able to argue, several large tentacles grabbed everyone out of the water, and put them back in the boats.  
  
Once Hagrid had made sure that they all were in their respective boats, since otherwise would cause more capsizes, they all set off again towards the castle, trying to act as though not much had happened, but there was eight wet people, all in varying degrees of pissed-off-id-ness (A/N: I realize it most likely isn't a real word.) they came towards the cliff and  
  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. (A/N; sorry about putting in yet another note, but has anyone ever thought that that entrance might play into one of the next 3 books? I mean, anyone that has every gone to Hogwarts as a student knows about that entrance, so like if Voldemort were to ever try and take over the castle, well, that could be how he entered it ::shrugs shoulders:: oh well, I was just going over the Sorcerer's Stone, and saw it that way for the first time, so I wondered if anyone else had seen that, ok, back to the story again.) They were carried along a tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. (A/N: SEE!!! It could be used as a way to attack Hogwarts!! I'm not insane!! Uh oh, ok who did it? Who called the insane asylum, I just escaped. I mean, umm I got a day pass out, ad conveniently forgot to go back, yea that's my story and I'm sticking to it!)  
  
A/n: OK, I'm all done, with this chapter anyway. I'm almost done with the sorting ceremony too, and I'm wondering if I should wait till I reach 40 reviews, or if I should just post it anyway. I'll probably just post it anyway.  
  
Sorry about all the author notes, but I kept thinking of stuff, stuff that had nothing to do with the parts of the story they were in (in most cases), but for the most part, important stuff.  
  
And on another note, I'll be able to post my next chapter when I get more reviews... Uh, I mean when they let me out of the white room that's totally padded, also when I no longer have a jacket that makes me hug myself on.  
  
Ok, shutting up and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! 


	10. The Sorting

Anything like this is taken from the first Harry Potter book though it may be altered to fit this story better. (I forgot to add that last part in my last chapter.. Oops! Hehe)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 8: The Sorting

Last Chapter:

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

The door swung open at once. An average height, plump witch in violet robes stood there. She had a kind face, and seemed to be warm and friendly. (Boy was everyone wrong who thought that. Well, not really, cuz she was like one of those stereotypical grandmother's, fusses over you, makes sure you're well fed, etc. But you wouldn't want to cross her. Things could get ugly... LoL)  
  
"The firs' years, Professor Cherrie (pronounced like cherry)," said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will wake them from here."  
  
She pulled the door wise. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit a normal sized house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
  
They followed Professor Cherrie across the flagged stone floor. All the first years could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor Cherrie showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Cherrie. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while and rule breaking will lose house points." At this she casually let her eyes linger on our favorite troublemakers and their friends. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
  
She cheerfully looked over the eight that had fallen into the lake, and then approached them quickly. "Would you like me to cast a drying spell for you? So that way you won't be dripping in front of the whole school I mean." She got nods from each of them, and performed the spell "Dryus Totalus!" The eight were instantly dry, and warmer now too.  
  
After she had left the small chamber, most people looked around nervously, as if asking "What now?" As they were waiting, and several people had tried to 'smarten themselves up', something happened that made 'most everyone jump.  
  
Many ghosts had entered the room through one of the walls. They were slightly transparent and pearly white. At first they didn't seem to be paying attention to the startled first years, but fairly soon the Grey Lady (Ravenclaw ghost, if I'm not mistaken) saw their awed faces, and pointed them out to the other ghosts.  
  
"Hello dears," she said, smiling serenely. "I suppose that you are in here, about to be sorted?" some people nodded barely comprehending what she had just said.  
  
"I hope that I'll be seeing you in Hufflepuff," said the Fat Friar (the monk ghost for those of you who forgot).  
  
"It's time to go," came the sweet voice of Professor Cherrie. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Now, if you would be so kind as to form a line, and follow me."  
  
The new firs years obediently formed a line, and began to follow Professor Cherrie out, into the Great Hall.  
  
Lily had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Cherrie led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Lily looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.   
  
She faintly registered James whisper into her ear that the ceiling was "Bewitched to look like the sky outside."  
  
The first years looked over to their right to see Professor Cherrie place a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Lily tried her best not to giggle as she heard a snobby looking girl with flowing silver-blonde hair mutter about how she simply refused to put that anywhere near her head. (A/N: now who could that girl be??) Noticing that everyone in the hall was watching the hat, Lily once again concentrated on it.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the from opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing (A/N: I can't really think of a better song stupid WB so I'm just going to use the song from the Sorcerer's Stone, and we'll just say that after so many years the hat uses the same song.):  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty  
  
But don't judge on what you see  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden inside your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart:  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those Patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
  
And unafraid of toil:  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind:  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on!  
  
Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands  
  
(though I have none)  
  
For I'm a thinking cap!"  
  
As soon as the hat finished its song, and the applause form everyone had died down, the sorting began. The pleasant witch started calling out names, and each table cheered as a new person joined their table.  
  
Abbott, David - Hufflepuff!  
  
Avralona, Ailana - Gryffindor!  
  
Baskerd, Thomas - Ravenclaw!  
  
Black, Sirius - Gryffindor!  
  
Bones, Sarah - Hufflepuff!  
  
Boot, Justin - Ravenclaw!  
  
Brown, Jay - Gryffindor!  
  
Brown, Sally - Gryffindor!  
  
Bulstrode, Mary - Slytherin!  
  
Crabbe, Michael - Slytherin!  
  
Diggory, Amos - Hufflepuff!  
  
Evans, Lily - Gryffindor!  
  
Finch-Fletchley, Jared - Hufflepuff!  
  
Goyle, Joseph - Slytherin!  
  
Lockhart, Gilderoy - Hufflepuff!  
  
Lupin, Destiny - Gryffindor!  
  
Lupin, Remus - Gryffindor!  
  
MacDougal, Michale - Ravenclaw!  
  
Malfoy, Lucius - Slytherin!  
  
Murray, Caila - Slytherin!  
  
Norsean, Narcissa - Slytherin!  
  
O'Reilly, Shawn - Gryffindor!  
  
Parkinson, Jessica - Slytherin!  
  
Patil, Jennifer - Ravenclaw!  
  
Perks, Cara - Hufflepuff!  
  
Potter, James - Gryffindor!  
  
Siderz, Bonnie - Ravenclaw!  
  
Slazkin, Lisa - Hufflepuff!  
  
Snape, Severus - Slytherin!  
  
Stork, Alaina - Ravenclaw!  
  
Trelawney, Sybil - Hufflepuff!  
  
Turpin, Blaise - Ravenclaw!  
  
Vell, Anya - Gryffindor!  
  
Zabini, Geoffrey- Ravenclaw!  
  
(A/N: Sorry I don't have witty things to say in between the sorting of each person, but I can't seem to think all that well at all anymore. and also that'll probably be the next chapter, when I get around to writing it cuz tomorrow starts "Hell Week" yay! ::rolls eyes:: I will try and hurry up, but I can't make promises, specially cuz I just got another puppy, and I hafta help train it, and make sure that my other dog gets lotsa attention too.)  
  
The hat took a long time to sort some people, but announced the houses of others before it even touched their heads.  
  
As Geoffrey Zabini went to the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore stood up to make a speech:  
  
"I do not wish to make you stay hungry for much longer, so this is all I have to say to you; Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup (A/N: lol, that's one of my favorite quotes.) Thank you and tuck in!"  
  
As he sat down, the plates magically were filled with all sorts of delicious foods, the favorite foods of everyone at the table. Lily began to fill up her plate with some lasagna, cheese fries, chocolate pudding and a strawberry milkshake. (A/N: mmm. now I'm hungry and want some food.) All of the new Gryffindors began acquainting themselves with the other members of their house while they ate.  
  
After everyone had finished, well almost everyone as Sirius was still eating when everything got cleared off, which caused him to give a loud shout of "Hey! I wasn't done eating!" in protestation.  
  
"Well I apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Black, but I think it's about time for everyone to hear our announcements, and to go to bed." Everyone in the Hall chuckled at this. "Now that we've all been fed and had something to drink, I have several start-of-term notices to give you."  
  
"First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." With this his eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table and lingered on James, Sirius, Remus, and everyone else. "Some of the older students should take notice of this as well."  
  
"Mr. Argus (A/N: is that Filch's first name? If it isn't, oh well.) has asked me to remind everyone that there will be no use of magic in the halls, between classes or any other time."  
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch (the mother of Madam Hooch for Harry and everyone else)."

"And we have recently acquired a new tree, called the "Whomping Willow". This tree is not to be climbed upon or anything to that effect, for it has a mind of it's own, and you could possibly loose an eye. I'd advise everyone to be careful and to stay away from the tree, as doing otherwise could have some dire results"

"I believe that is all for the announcements. And now, before we go t bed, let us sing the school song," with this, Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snakelike, into words.  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
  
The school then bellowed:  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
Everybody finished the song at different times. The first to finish were Jay and Shawn, as they had been singing along to the tune of "Baby Got Back" (Sir Mix a Lot), however James, Sirius, and Remus were among the last to finish as their tune had been to a love ballad by some unpronounceable name (can't think of anyone.). Lily and the girls finished a little before James, Sirius, and Remus, as they had sung to the tune of Ordinary Day (Vanessa Carlton).  
  
"Ah, music," said Dumbledore, after he had finished conducting and applauding for the students. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
  
The Gryffindor first years followed Minerva (or Minnie as she was called by Shawn) through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Our favorite troublemakers and future girlfriends (Oops, did I just say that? ::smirks:: ) were extremely tired, and their legs felt like lead since they were full of food and so tired. Lily was too tired to notice that the portraits moved around, and some of them stood in frames talking to each other in hushed whispers about the upcoming surprises, or that a few times they were lead through doorways hidden underneath tapestries or behind suits of armor. They climbed staircases endlessly, as it seemed to them, and Lily was beginning to wonder if they'd ever reach the common room when they suddenly came to a stop.  
  
Expecting to be at the common room entrance, Lily and everyone else got a nasty shock when they were pelted with water balloons that were filled with pink goo or green slime, among many other nasty substances.  
  
"Peeves, the resident poltergeist of Hogwarts," Minnie informed the startled and mildly disgusted first years. She then spoke more loudly, "Peeves - show yourself now, or I will inform the Bloody Baron of your behavior!"  
  
With a pop, a little man that had wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating upside down, sitting cross-legged.  
  
"Ooh... Yook at the Ickle Firsties! Fresh meat to torture!" He said in a baby voice. Then cackling evilly, he swooped at the group. They all ducked.  
  
"Go away or I will inform the Baron of this encounter Peeves!"  
  
Peeves responded by sticking his thumbs in his ears, wiggling his fingers, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. He then zoomed away, disturbing suits of armor and portraits.  
  
"It would do you well to watch out for Peeves," Minnie said, as they again started their quest for the common room. "The only one who can control him is the Bloody Baron, he won't listen to anyone else, not even prefects." She sniffed at this, as though you'd be insane to not heed the warnings of a prefect. (A/N: Much like Percy of the future...)  
  
"Here we are." They had arrived at a corridor, where there was a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
  
"Password?" She said.  
  
"Devil's Snare," said Minnie, to which the portrait swung forward, allowing the group to enter the common room. Everyone then scrambled through the entrance, finding themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was a cozy room, sort of rounded off with many squishy armchairs and sofas. There were also tables so that you could do your homework there, if need be.  
  
"Boy's dorms are reached by taking the left staircase, while the girls can take the right staircase to get to their dorms. You'll find your dorm by going through the doors marked First Year."  
  
Lily, Destie, Lana, Sal, and Ann went to the right staircase while James, Remus, Sirius, Jay and Shawn went off to the left, after bidding each other goodnight. The girls walked up a spiral staircase, and at the top of the staircase, they found the door marked First Year. They opened the door and entered, taking note of where their beds lay, Lily's was between Destie's and Lana's bed, and across from the biggest window in the room.  
  
"Well, night everyone," Lily mumbled, getting four goodnight's in return. Deciding to unpack tomorrow, she changed into pajamas, and brushed her teeth, then climbed into her bed, pulling the curtains closed and curling up under the covers. Her last though before she fell asleep was 'I guess we'll be exploring the castle tomorrow'. (They had arrived on a Friday) she then knew no more, as she had fallen into a long, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Ok, I just want to say that a lot of this story is almost exactly like the sorting hat chapter in the Sorcerer's Stone, but I think that it's really important that certain things should stay the same. Also, if you feel that my fic isn't coordinating with what little we know about Harry's parents and their friends from our beloved HP series, please do not hesitate to let me know, so that I can fix whatever the problem is as soon as possible. Or I will do my best to try and fix it.  
  
Another thing is that if you want to flame me, or just criticize me for whatever reason, it's to cliché, or whatever, just say what you feel you need to, I'll do my best not to be a b!tch about it, cuz I'd really appreciate your honest opinions on my fiction, so don't feel as though you need to be nice about wording your opinions, it won't make me hate you. Actually I'll probably be very grateful to you, because your criticism, constructive or not, will be helping me out a lot. I mean, like I won't be distressed and say something like oh so and so flamed me, saying that they hated this and whatnot, so I won't continue the story. Okay, I'm gunna shut up now about this.  
  
Next: I didn't really add in the conversations that the hat had with everyone, cuz I don't really know what to have the hat say to them (I'm trying to be a little different from everyone else, but I doubt it'll really work out that way.). If you have any idea as to what I can have the hat say to the people, please review and let me know what you think, I could really use the help.  
  
Finally: Please review, I cannot stress this enough, I really wanna know if you like this fic!


	11. Conversations with a hat

Okay, originally I was just going to have everyone (well the characters that were submitted, and JKR's characters.) but I decided to get the chapter out so that we can move onto sum more fun stuff, I'm just gonna have Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily, then if I can think of more fun stuff later, I will have the other characters  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 9: Conversations With a Hat

Last Chapter: I don't really feel the need to put anything here, they're at Hogwarts, and this is the conversations they hold with the Sorting Hat  
  
Black, Sirius  
  
'Ickis and Fungus, He's not a virus.' Sirius sang in his head as the hat was dropped on him, covering his eyes.  
  
' Well what do we have here?' a voice said into his ear.  
  
'I'm singing a song that I heard today. I forget the rest of it, but it's a good song' Sirius thought back. 'Wait a second, who are you?' (A/N: yep, Sirius is a bright one there.)  
  
'Let's see, what do we have in this head of yours. a lot of smarts, that's good for Ravenclaw, but you're too loud and rambunctious for their tastes. Can be sly and cunning, which points to Slytherin, but you're too nice for them.'  
  
'Damn straight! Those Slytherins are a bunch of pompous-'  
  
'Language Mr. Black. Hmm, you obviously are too brash (dunno if that's the right word...) for Hufflepuff. I know where I'll put you; it'll come in handy too, as you're destined for helping out a friend in need, and helping the important ones in the future as well. So there you have it, you'll be put in GRYFFINDOR!' (A/N: yea, we all know that hat shouts out the house.)  
  
Evans, Lily  
  
'Ah, here you are! I've been wondering when you would come to this school' said a voice into Lily's ear, making her jump.  
  
'Sorry, but who are you? And what do you mean?'  
  
'Lily, I am the sorting hat. I wish I could tell you all of what I mean, but that wouldn't go over well. Just trust me when I say be careful around rats. Sorry I can't tell you what that means either' the hat whispered, sensing Lily's next question. 'Let's see, we have to be very careful as to where we put you, for you will be a great help in the future. Hmmm. you're very loyal, but Hufflepuff doesn't exactly suit you. Intelligent too, but you don't like studying too much so Ravenclaw isn't for you either. Muggle- born, so Slytherin is out, leaving us with Gryffindor. Yes, I do believe Gryffindor will suit you well, you're very brave, which you'll need in the years to come, so let us finish this conversation by saying GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Umm good-bye then Mr.. uh hat?'  
  
'Good-bye Lily.'  
  
Lupin, Remus  
  
'Ook, we're trying on a hat that yells, nothing weird about that' Remus thought. He heard chuckling in his ear.  
  
'Well, Mr. Lupin it is nice to finally have met you as Dumbledore and Cherrie have been talking about your arrival making plans for your condition and what-not'  
  
'You won't tell anyone will you? I mean, no one is supposed to know about that!' the panic was evident even in his thoughts.  
  
'Calm down now, I won't tell anyone, your ailment will bring some good fortune to you, though it may bring some pain too (A/N: ooh it rhymes.) now let's see we need to figure out where to place you. What was that?'  
  
'I said, what do you mean my "ailment" will bring me some good fortune, it never has before'  
  
'That will reveal itself all in good time. Now let's see, Hufflepuff will not be good, as you have faced too much in your short years to be one of them, Ravenclaw won't really suit you either, because too much time will be taken away from studies, and I do believe that you would like to join your other friends and cousins, am I correct?'  
  
'Yes sir, you are, are you a sir?'  
  
'Don't worry about what to call me, and your house will be GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Potter, James  
  
'Ah, I see we have our future stag with us. Now I know where to put you without a doubt, but I'd like to have a little chat with you first.'  
  
'Umm. Okay?' James hesitated to answer.  
  
'Now you will be going into your house for several reasons, one being because it's in your blood, another being because we try not to separate soul mates, and the last one being that your help will be direly needed in a few years in your house.'  
  
'Am I allowed to ask for some clarification on those reasons?'  
  
'Well, you can, however, I am not at liberty to say anymore, so let's get you off into your house, shall we?'  
  
'Okay'  
  
'GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so crappy, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Please forgive me, and please review!


	12. First Day

Don't hate me for not updating this story in oh... about 8 months or something like that but I have a really good excuse. Actually it's not even really an excuse but the truth!  
  
Seriously though, I have been meaning to write, only I didn't know what to put down in my story as I hadn't written in so long, and when I went to write I couldn't find my last chapter that I had started writing, so then I had to go back and refresh my memory as to what I had last put in chapter. And I also figured out what to do bout the story cuz it was dragging, I figure that since I'm having trouble writing in third person I should just switch to first person and change around the character's from time to time (i.e. write from Lily's point of view, then maybe James's or someone else's).  
  
My other reason for not writing in so long is because all my teachers have been sucking the creativeness out of me by making me write papers or journal entries or what have you. And by giving me research papers to write, which I should be working on that instead of this, but I have another week and a half to write the paper.  
  
I can also blame my coach and the tennis season, and also the play that I'm in... But I mainly blame my teachers for all the homework I've been assigned lately.  
  
Also, my muse went on a long sabbatical (I don't blame him, I wish I could've gone too) and when he returned, he found Plutonians, that is to say people from Pluto, had abducted my brain. My brain returned near the end of June, but it took a while for the full functioning capabilities to return. Happily that happened either August 10th or 11th (it was early in the morning/late at night so I'm not sure which date gets credit) and I've been trying to sort out Andrimedio's genius brainstorming to delivery more chapters.  
  
Now I realize that you probably don't care what I put in here cuz it's prolly boring you.  
  
However, on a note that might interest some of my faithful readers (the ones who had to wait 8 months for this last chapter... Sry guys, I know you're not gunna try to hurt me cuz we all know you love me.) I realized that in the prologue I said Lily and James were pen pals. Then I said in the chapter where they were going to Diagon alley w/ most of the parents that Mr. & Mrs. Potter were there, I'm going to act like they weren't, cuz then Lily and James would know that they are pen pals. I don't want them to figure this out just yet, as my muse is working that into the story later on.  
  
For those of you who were kind enough to give me characters for use in this fic, would you please let me know if the character plays Quidditch? And if so, could you tell me what position? Thanks. If you have any ideas for my fic, don't hesitate to email me ; make sure you put "in regards to your fic Thorns" as the subject so I don't accidentally delete it.) Thanks again! If you've already given me something to work with, I'm sorry to bug ya again. Just so you know, for an added option for Quidditch, there will be cheerleading.  
  
Anyways, onto the story I guess.  
  
Oh wait, cuz I'll forget to add it in to the end (well, probably). If anyone can tell me if I mentioned how much older Petunia is and how much younger Violet is, I'll give you a big (figurative) cookie. A gigantic homemade chocolate chip cookie. If I mentioned the ages please tell 'em to me. I can't remember if I said 'em or not, and I can't find any evidence of whether or not I did. Ok, done with my mindless ramblings now.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 10: First Day

Last chapter (or rather chapter that I am starting this chapter from.)  
  
Lily, Destie, Lana, Sal, and Ann went to the right staircase while James, Remus, Sirius, Jay and Shawn went off to the left, after bidding each other goodnight. The girls walked up a spiral staircase, and at the top of the staircase, they found the door marked First Year. They opened the door and entered, taking note of where their beds lay, Lily's was between Destie's and Lana's bed, and across from the biggest window in the room.  
  
"Well, night everyone," Lily mumbled, getting four goodnight's in return. Deciding to unpack tomorrow, she changed into pajamas, and brushed her teeth, then climbed into her bed, pulling the curtains closed and curling up under the covers. Her last though before she fell asleep was 'I guess we'll be exploring the castle tomorrow'. (They had arrived on a Friday) she then knew no more, as she had fallen into a long, dreamless sleep.  
  
Lily woke up on her first actual school day as a fifth year. She felt refreshed, though pretty disgruntled about Sirius's insistence on waking them up by running around like a chicken with it's head cut off while emitting a nerve grating squawking sound. (A/N: Lol, interesting mental images from that one. now I do believe that I said I'd start writing from Lily's vantage ooh... big word point, so I think I'll do that now.)  
  
"I swear he belongs in St. Mungo's," Lana grumbled sleepily.  
  
"I agree, but at least this time Potty wasn't with him," Lily responded. Somehow, no one was quite sure how, Lily and James had become the best of enemies (the worst of enemies? I dunno, maybe they could be considered the best of enemies cuz sometimes they act like best friends but only when there's no eyewitnesses).  
  
Destie sighed while rolling her eyes. The girls (excluding Lily) though back to the last time they could remember Lily and James being friends.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Well, if it isn't an ickle mudblood and her adoring fans" a voice drawled from behind us. Curious as to what a mudblood was, even though I knew it was an insult, I didn't know how bad, I turned around and was shocked to see Jay and Remus looking like they would punch out the speaker.  
  
When I turned around, I saw what looked like an albino midget (A/N: no offense to anyone, but this is her first interpretation of Malfoy).  
  
"Can I help you?" I said in a snooty voice.  
  
"No, mudblood, you can't, I only associate with people at my level of intellect, unless someone of your lowly status happens to get in my way."  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't know that slugs and other disgusting things such as yourself could speak. As a matter of fact I'm surprised you can even grasp the concept of forming words into coherent sentences. Now, why don't you leave Lily and everyone else alone?" I looked around to see who had said that, and was a little startled to see James and Sirius looking at Malfoy with equally murderous expressions on their faces.  
  
Before anyone could think to utter another word, Professor Cherrie swooped down on the group of bickering first years. She was followed by the nasty looking (as in she looked like she had a nasty temper) Professor Gremliz, their soon to be new potions teacher (also head of Slytherin).  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Professor Cherrie screeched. It was all the first years could do to keep from cringing from the sound of her voice. "I have half a mind to take off points for everyone who spoke! Everyone return to your seats now!" (A/N: geez, and I had originally made her out to be nice, kinda like a stereotypical grandmother who bakes sweets for her kids and grandkids. guess that goes to show what happens to you if you piss off Professor Cherrie prior to her morning coffee, or tea)  
  
"I do believe that this will be everyone's first warning," Professor Gremliz continued reproachfully for her colleague. "Next time you will not be so lucky, and points will be taken off, not to mention detentions assigned. Now, off with all of you." (A/N: hey, not too bad for a Slytherin Head, huh? I wish all teachers were that cool.) She followed her house's first years back to their table to make sure they didn't try to finish the verbal exchange.

Sirius, Remus, James, Jay, and Lily all sat down and began to eat their breakfast. Lily was wondering if she should ask what she was thinking. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she piped up.  
  
"Guys, this may sound a little stupid, but... what's a mudblood?" Lily timidly asked. She was rewarded with incredulous looks.  
  
"You mean, you don't know? I thought you knew, being that you're not the only witch in your family," Jay said, surprised.  
  
"I didn't know magic was real until about a month ago!" came the indignant reply.  
  
"Relax Lilly bean! He didn't know. He wasn't being a stupid dunderhead on purpose!" that was (A/N: you guessed it!) Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like I'm being a stupid dund-Hey! I resent that!" Jay half yelled. Everyone else had gotten a really big kick out of that and they were chuckling. While the boys and Lily were still giggling over what had happened, Des, Sal, Cai, Ann, & Lana showed up.  
  
"What's so funny guys?" Des asked them, a look of curiosity etched on her pretty face.  
  
"Jay just admitted to being a stupid dunderhead-" They giggled in mirth once more.  
  
"Then he realized what he said," Remus finished James's sentence. The girls gave amused smiles, and then sat down to eat. Cai however, went over to her house table. She had been about to sit with her friends when given cold looks from her new housemates. Not wanting them to have a reason to try any hexes out on her, she opted for sitting at her house's table.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Shortly after that breakfast, James and Lily had gotten into a huge row and had been playing pranks nonstop or using other methods of revenge on one another since. Yeah, the rest of the group participated in many of the pranks, but between pranks being pulled, everyone knew it was the two's own personal war that they were fighting.  
  
Lily's perspective.  
  
The next day I woke up, wondering where I was. What's more, I was wondering what the hell was making that noise. It sounded like a dying, demented bird. Ooh. It was Sirius, figured, at least Potty wasn't there too. It happened every year without fail; I always awoke on the first day of term wondering why I wasn't in my bed at home. Sirius woke us up as annoyingly as he could every year, with the exception of the first year. The room was unlike my own at home, as it was quite a bit larger and had 4 beds in it other than my own. It looked almost like it had the first morning I woke up in it, only with more decorations. We definitely had spruced up the room, on my wall alone there was about a hundred books, mainly on charms, but a few too help me out with transfiguration. The transfiguration for dummies books were nowhere in sight, luckily. That's something you don't want being spread around the school, especially if you're a prefect. Looking over at the clock that was stationed near the door, I saw a hand that pointed to words, which said "a little early to be awake". I was going to kill Sirius when I got the chance. I usually woke up early anyway, but it was about 5:30!  
  
I hopped out of bed, and hurriedly grabbed my night robe to keep me a little warm as the window had been left open and it was a little chilly in the room so I went over to the window and closed it. (A/N: if I start jumping around in this chapter just assume that it's from the candy I've managed to consume.) Turning around I saw something disappear into a tiny door, which startled me. I knew about the house elves, but it's still a little spooky when one just disappears into nothing or appears out of nowhere.  
  
Stepping in the bathroom, I was once again astonished to see that each of us had our own miniature bathroom, and I opened the door that had my name encrusted in gold lettering on it. Walking into what I always expected to be a small room left me gaping with surprise like the first time I had seen it, and I contemplated using the Jacuzzi style bathtub that had numerous knobs, each one with a little picture to show what the know was for, after playing around with the knobs for a bit, I turned to look around the rest of the room. There was a small bouquet of lilies on a little table, and next to the flowers, a small bowl of mints. The toilet was near a magnificent looking stall that contained the shower. To go along with my cream colored bathroom were light purple towels. (A/N: yes, I know I am going into detail, but I'm kinda describing what I think would be a nice bathroom, and I also don't know if everyone shared a bathroom or whatever, but in my story, they get their own separate bathrooms so :P).  
  
I took a shower instead of a bath. Once I finished with my shower, I got out and dried off.  
  
"Damnit, I left my clothes in the room! Argh. Potty and company better not be there." I was talking to myself again. This surely is not a good sign, I mean, what sane witch talks to herself as much as I do?  
  
I walked out of my bathroom, after making sure my bathrobe belt was securely tied around my waist. I went to open the door that led to my dormitory, but it was stuck. Getting slightly pissed off, I threw all my weight into the door, and only then did it move. Moving actually is an understatement. The door flew open and I landed on the floor with an "Oof!" of surprise.  
  
I looked up to glare at the person responsible for laughing at me. Seeing who it was I sprang to my feet, slightly embarrassed but unwilling to show it.  
  
"YOU POMPOUS ASS! YOU DELIBERATELY STOOD IN FRONT OF THAT DOOR SO THAT I COULD NOT GET OUT! YOU KNEW THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THERE! I WILL GET YOU BACK!" I screamed at him, unable to control my temper. "How in the bloody hell do you get up here anyway? You know as well as I do that you can't get any further than the sixth step without the stairs forming a slide and screeching like a banshee when you try climbing the stairs. And I know you can't fly a broom up the stairs cuz the last time you tried an invisible wall knocked your sorry ass back down to the common room."  
  
"Well, Lizard-Face," His retaliation began, "As a prefect I am capable of coming up into the girl's dorms. Besides which, why aren't guys allowed in the girl's dorms when females can come to ours?" 'The genius is right.' I mentally snorted at that thought... must have been thinking out loud again... Wait a minute; Four-Eyes doesn't know how to think.  
  
"Well Shit-For-Brains, (A/N: gees, they're pretty nasty to each other. Maybe it's that time of the month for Lily? Nah. They're too civilized for that, lol.) If you had bothered reading Hogwarts, A History you'd know that the reason guys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories is because of an old fashioned rule. The founders thought boys to be less trustworthy than girls. They probably realized that guys are more immature as well, or maybe one of them was a Seer and saw you nitwits that call yourself Marauders. And that doesn't explain how Sirius always manages to get up here all the time."  
  
"I'm afraid, Little Miss Thang, that all will not be told, especially not to you. And there's a prefect meeting today, at 10 because it's Saturday."  
  
"How did you get to be a prefect anyway? I mean, what did you do? Tell Dumbledore to make you a prefect or else you'd dungbomb his office into oblivion?"  
  
"Nah, Sirius and I found out in first year that his office repels dungbombs, that seems to be the only thing though." I snorted at this.  
  
"Figures that you two would know something like that."  
  
"Careful Evans, or we'll be looking for two chasers instead of just one." He smirked at me. The infuriating twit was threatening me with the possibility of taking my chaser position away. I almost gawked at him, but prevented myself by reasoning that it was what the dumbass wanted.  
  
"Fine, I hear Destie needs more cheerleaders. If you take away my position as a chaser, I'll just join the squad." 'Wow. I never knew someone's face could turn that white from shock. Or that someone's jaw could drop that low. Maybe he really is a pod person? Nah, that'd require him having some level of intelligence.'  
  
"Oh. Uh... b-but Lily. You can't. I didn't." was James Potter, womanizer extraordinaire, Mr. I-Never-Lose-My-Cool, actually stammering? This is too good to be true. I wish I had my camera. Oh, wait a minute. I have my magicorder. (A/N: kinda like a camcorder, only it can be programmed to follow someone around and is untraceable unless you know what to look for. Even then, it's difficult to know if there's one following you around.)  
  
"If you're through being an irrepressible git, I have breakfast to get to. And may I suggest you don't reproduce, ever. Your stupidity genes will more than likely intricately weave their way into your offspring when you're older. Though I daresay that won't matter to your air headed wife in the future who'll no doubt be too busy making sure her makeup's not smeared and her boobs aren't too small, not realizing her brain rot in her last life, to even notice how you screwed up and tainted the intelligence of the future generations of just about the whole world." (A/N: ouch, that remark is going to come back and bite her in the butt.) With all this, I sailed past James and down into the common room searching for my friends.  
  
When I reached the bottom stair, I surveyed the room, trying to figure out where they had decided to sit today. Because of Sirius's insistence, we could not sit in the same spot more than one day in a row; otherwise he'd bug us endlessly until we moved to a different spot. Not that it mattered cuz he was going to harass us endlessly anyway, we just liked keeping it to a minimum. No one was in the common room however; so I headed on down to the Great Hall.  
  
When I got into the foyer and was about to walk through the doors into the Great Hall, I was unpleasantly surprised with having to deal with Malfoy. Great, I go from one idiot to the next idiot. This was not going to be a good day. I am going to have to have to practice some self-control; I didn't want to get a detention. I had enough of those "compliments" of Potty.  
  
"Well, if it isn't an ickle mudblood. But, what's this? Where are the adoring fans?" his annoying voice drawled from behind me.  
  
"Can I help you?" I said in my very best snooty voice.  
  
"No, mudblood, you can't, I only associate with people at my level of intellect, unless someone of your lowly status happens to get in my way."  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't know that slugs and other disgusting things such as yourself could speak. As a matter of fact I'm surprised you can even grasp the concept of forming words into coherent sentences. Now, why don't you leave Lily and everyone else in this school alone?" I looked around to see who had said that, and was a little startled to see James looking at Malfoy with a murderous expression on his face. "You're little friends aren't here to protect you from me today, Malfoy."  
  
Ok, this was seriously starting to piss me off. I could take care of myself, especially when it came to Malfoy. Why the hell did Pothead have to intrude on everything? Besides, we were prefects; we could always give him several detentions doing something nasty. Or at the very least, take away points from his house.  
  
"Careful Potter, wouldn't want to get on my bad side. After all, Snape is one of my close friends, and he is now a prefect, so you could pay. In addition to that my master could always arrange for a painful visit to your family-"  
  
"Detention, Malfoy. No threatening other students with this nonsense about your 'master'. I think I'll have a talk with Professor Gremliz about you're behavior as well," I butted into their insult throwing contest.  
  
"You don't have the power to give me detention, mudblood."  
  
"That's another detention, ferret-boy!" that was James. (A/N: Lucius had a similar experience with being a bouncing ferret. Like father like son I guess. Lol.) Malfoy paled, and was about to retaliate when McGonagall walked up to us.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this? All of you, inside the Great Hall right now!" McGonagall barked out her orders. She was going to be teaching Transfiguration, starting this year. Professor Cherrie had decided that she'd had enough last year, and quit in front of the whole school. It had something to do with prank wars that were held in her class. As I went to pass by her into the Great Hall, she held me back. "If you wouldn't mind, Miss Evans, I would like to know what took place here."  
  
I stayed and informed her on what happened. Luckily for James my disdain for Malfoy overruled my hatred for him. Malfoy received 3 detentions and 20 points off. (A/N: one detention and 20 points from McGonagall and 2 more detentions, one each from Lily and James.)  
  
After I was done talking to McGonagall, I walked in the Great Hall and sat down with my friends. Since it was a Saturday, and not that many people were in the Great Hall, Cai had joined us to eat. Once I sat down, I was bombarded with questions about what had happened.  
  
"Didn't Pothead tell you already?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, but what did McGonagall want?"  
  
""She wanted to know what happened, so I told her," I stated. Noticing James's look, I wickedly wondered if I should egg him on and tell him he got detention, or if I should tell them the truth. The truth won, this time. I was too hungry to make up a bunch of lies anyway. "Yea, Malfoy now has three detentions, one from me, one from Potty, and one from Minnie. He also got 20 points taken off Slytherin's point total cuz he called me... that word twice."  
  
A/N: alright, it's starting to drag so I'll just leave off here for now, then we'll get a look at what the prefect meetings'll be like. That's it for now, but once again, I hafta put in some stuff. Think of it as a refresher.  
  
For those of you who were kind enough to give me characters for use in this fic, would you please let me know if the character plays Quidditch? And if so, could you tell me what position? Thanks. If you have any ideas for my fic, don't hesitate to email me ; make sure you put "in regards to your fic Thorns" as the subject so I don't accidentally delete it.) Thanks again! If you've already given me something to work with, I'm sorry to bug ya again. Just so you know, for an added option for Quidditch, there will be cheerleading.  
  
If anyone can tell me if I mentioned how much older Petunia is and how much younger Violet is, I'll give you a big (figurative) cookie. A gigantic homemade chocolate chip cookie. If I mentioned the ages please tell 'em to me. I can't remember if I said 'em or not, and I can't find any evidence of whether or not I did.  
  
Review and let me know what you think.  
  
Oh yea, I'm probably going to be fixing up all the chapters soon, so it should be all brand spankin' new and improved before September starts up. 


	13. Prefect Dreams

Trashcan: thanks for reviewing.  
  
I didn't realize that it might be a little hard to follow what year they were in. I skipped from first year to fifth year cuz it was just too difficult to write continuously from their first year to the end. Plus, ya gotta figure that the most interesting things happened in their fifth year. If anyone has any ideas for pranks or anything like that, or maybe you have an idea for a song to be used in the next chapter, e-mail me bout it ; make sure you put "in regards to your fic Thorns" as the subject so I don't accidentally delete it.) and I think that's about it for this.  
  
Oh yeah! A fairly big section of this is from a story that one of my best friends wrote. It was a really great story (in my opinion) and I decided that I could work it into here. I just wanted to have it known that it wasn't mine. Original names were replaced with the characters from this fic.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 11: Prefect Dreams

Last chapter:

"She wanted to know what happened, so I told her," I stated. Noticing James's look, I wickedly wondered if I should egg him on and tell him he got detention, or if I should tell them the truth. The truth won, this time. I was too hungry to make up a bunch of lies anyway. "Yea, Malfoy now has three detentions, one from me, one from Potty, and one from Minnie. He also got 20 points taken off Slytherin's point total cuz he called me... that word twice."

Although they said I would never forget, there I sat, trying to remember. The room almost closed in on me as I watched him walk towards the glass door. All it took was one question and I could remember it perfectly.  
  
The night was incredibly clear. You could see every star in the sky; the Milky Way shone visibly gathered across it. The moon was nearly full when there was a knock at my door. I got up, slowly approached the door, and wondered.  
  
Reaching the door, I saw James. He looked unbelievable in the moonlight. His dark hair picked up the prisms of white light, his dark eyes held an even greater sparkle, and his naked torso shone. All of a sudden, a fog rolled in. the clear sky just wasn't as clear anymore. I couldn't think straight; everything was surrounded in one enormous haze.  
  
Another knock. I opened the door.  
  
"Hello James, what are you doing here?" I questioned in my low, silky voice,  
  
"Well. I uhh, was in the neighborhood and I saw your lights on."  
  
I smiled sweetly as I always have, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"I'd love to," he answered in a smooth voice barely above a whisper, "and here. This is for you." he handed me a single long stemmed rose. "And this too," this time he handed me a bottle of my favorite red wine.  
  
"Thank you. Are you sure you just saw my lights on and decided to stop by?"  
  
"Well, I had to pick up something. I couldn't just show up here empty handed, now could I?" he remarked as we laughed, both knowing he planned to come up to my door.  
  
As we walked through my living room and into my kitchen, where we always sat no matter what occasion, he looked at me in a way he has never before. This was my best friend, we talked about everything together, but this time it was different, I could feel it. Not knowing what to do, I attempted to make small talk, which didn't work out so well.  
  
"You look extremely nice tonight. You have a date you didn't tell me about?" in all honesty he did look really good. He wasn't really dressed up or anything, he was like, glowing.  
  
"You think so? I just put on the first thing I picked up and said the hell with it! You on the other hand look especially hot this evening. You have a date and not tell me about it?" he laughed. "There isn't anyone else in here its there?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Where exactly do you mean? I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'll take that as a no, but you do look good."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can I look good if I'm in my pajamas cooking myself some dinner?"  
  
An incredible silence passed between us. Just as the clouds started lifting they came flying back like an arrow escaping from the bow.  
  
"What are you making?" he whispered, his mouth smooth.  
  
"I haven't decided," I whispered back, barely hearing myself. The air was getting thicker. It was harder to breath. I thought. "Would you like anything?" I asked James. Our conversation was still barely audible. I'm still not sure how we could hear or understand each other.  
  
"I'd like to create a melt in your mouth meal you could die for," after a moment he added, "with me."  
  
The clouds grew thicker, the air heavier. Billie Holiday was on the radio. You could barely hear her through the beating of our hearts. The enchanting evening grew even more so as the sifting of flour and melding of sugar and butter continued. The beating of our hearts was drowning all sound. Our body heat grew and the slightest touch of a hand or brush of an arm sent us back a few moments until our breath was caught. All we saw was each other. Measurements in the recipe meant nothing, and as for the measuring cups, who needs them? We used our hands to achieve the needed amount, we guessed at everything and met our mark.  
  
Our masterpiece of a meal was almost complete, when he knocked into me. I was caught in between him and the counter. I looked up into his eyes. He looked down into mine. I could feel a heaviness in my heart; I needed him. Not just for tonight, but for always. I knew then I couldn't bare it if he left. What would I do without him? I loved him more deeply then I had ever loved anyone before. He was all I could think of.  
  
Just when he leaned down to kiss me, that one earth-shattering kiss that you will only ever have with one person.  
  
Sirius had to interrupt my thoughts with the repeating of his question that brought my thoughts back to this instant that felt so long ago, "Lily? Earth to Lily? Are you even listening to me anymore? What do you do for a girl you know you can't live without?"  
  
"Sorry, what was the question?" I asked, coming out of my daydream.  
  
"What do you do for a girl you know you can't live without?"  
  
"You cook with her," I said with my silky voice fading into my thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said pulling me out of my memories before I could even go back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay? You seem a little. I don't know. You've been spacing our a lot."  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. What was the question?"  
  
"What? Oh, what do you mean cook with her?"  
  
"You cook with her. You make the most incredible dessert you can find. One that melts in your mouth, preferably with chocolate."  
  
"What.?"  
  
". Something so sensual you can't bear it. Something so sultry you get hot just thinking about it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Food. What did you think I was talking about?"  
  
"Who cares, just keep going, I was getting into it. You are gonna help me tell her right?"  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"How much I love her"  
  
"Oh come on. If this doesn't let her know the nothing will."  
  
"Okay, now what do I do?"  
  
"You can use my place. It will be perfect. My kitchen lights have the dimmer on them, and with the riverbed floor and the color of the cabinets it's the most incredibly perfect place you will find to cook in. we can light all the candles and scones in the living room, it'll give the perfect ambiance."  
  
The setting was perfect. It was exactly how I remembered it from that night. before. well. before. Let's just leave it at that. Fresh cut red roses and white orchids were overflowing the vases I had scattered throughout my house. The radio was playing some of my favorite smooth jazz melodies. The candles and scones were lit. Every sense was used in the area's ambiance. The glorious aroma, the music, and the site of the romantic setting were all there. I could remember the feeling of having sugar run through my fingers and the taste of James's mouth. The only word to describe the scene was simply. perfect.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
I walked to the door half expecting, half hoping to see James, knowing it would never, could never happen again.  
  
Another knock. I could have sworn I saw James there for a moment, but no. It was Sirius. I opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sirius," I said with false cheerfulness.  
  
"Hi, I can't tell you how thankful I am. You helped me so much." We walked out of the entranceway and into the kitchen.  
  
"You brought the wine with you right?"  
  
"Yeah, is this the right kind? It had to be red right?"  
  
"Yeah, this is perfect. And you know how to make your dessert, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'd got it down to a 'T'."  
  
"Good. Well I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow," I said with my head down walking toward the door.  
  
"Lily! Wait!" Sirius called as I reached the door. I stopped and slowly turned around. He ran up to me, gave me one of his rough hugs and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Lily, I know how hard this must be, you two were together and in love for so long, but I really can't thank you enough for all you've done. Thank you."  
  
"It's alright and you know I'd do anything for my friends," I said ready to cry. I had to get out. He couldn't see me cry. He had to be happy. I once knew happiness. That was a long time ago though, a very long time ago.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I am. Enjoy yourself and behave!" I said trying to make him believe me. I doubt it worked, but I opened the door and walked out before he could say another word.  
  
Walking down the street I could recall all the time James and I spent together. We had always had a good time no matter what we did. He could always make me smile. All he had to do was look at me and smile In that one was that just. I don't know it just always brightened my day. He was like that, even when he was upset about something, he'd make me feel better before he even gave himself a second thought.  
  
He had to be the first thing I saw when I woke up in the morning or my day wouldn't start. His smile could stop the rain.  
  
With this last thought, it started raining.  
  
This was just my luck. As if things couldn't get any worse, I was stuck standing out in the rain.  
  
Now I was angry, and that was putting it nicely. "What? No thunder! NO Lightening! Just a little rain!" I screamed as loud as I could towards the sky. Boy were the gods appeasing me tonight, the thunder and lightening started.  
  
It might as well rain and I might as well continue to walk in it. It fit my mood. I started to cry. Silent tears dripping down my face. They came more and more easily with each step. Two blocks form my home, where Sirius was expressing his love of Destie; I was soaked through with rain and tears. Three blocks, I was wondering where I was going. Four blocks away, I couldn't care less.  
  
Eventually I reached a park. Under normal conditions I might have been afraid to be out in the middle of the night in a park all alone, but I wasn't. What I was afraid of was everything else. I was afraid of spending the rest of my life as I had spent most of the earlier part of it, alone. I was afraid of rejection in every aspect of my life. And most f all, I was afraid of never feeling the way I felt when James was around, again.  
  
Sitting on the wet bench in the park, I finally remembered the whole scene vividly.  
  
He came up behind me, put his strong arms around me, and kissed my neck gently, "Morning doll, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever you want," I answered, leaning into his arms. He hugged me tighter and turned me around in his arms. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Kissing him was like a mouthful of melted chocolate every time.  
  
An old love song came on the radio, and he whispered in my ear. "Dance with me."  
  
He took my hand and we slow danced in the kitchen while the early sun frolicked on the bare portions of our skin. I rested my head on the spot just below his shoulder that my head was made for. We fit together so perfectly.  
  
There was always a low rolling fog when he was around, and it always knew the right moment to come in thicker. The light played on the cut glass in the windows; the rainbow of colors it created was glorious. Birds sang and the beating of his heart under my head sounded like the ocean.  
  
"I love you Lily," he whispered to me.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered back.  
  
We continued to dance slowly around the kitchen. I felt so secure in his arms. Nothing could go wrong. Everything was so cloudy, yet so clear at the same time. At that moment I knew we would be together forever. The music ended and there was nothing but silence. We continued to dance. James was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but my department wants to promote me."  
  
"That's wonderful," I said, sincerely enthused.  
  
"How is it wonderful? If I accept, I have to transfer to the office in the Yakima Valley."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"A month at the latest. The problem is if I go I can't stay here with you."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I was so confused. One minute we were dancing the next this.  
  
"What should I do Lily?"  
  
"You should go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This could be an opportunity of a lifetime, you should take it."  
  
"I guess I should go then. I have to pack." With that he grabbed his clothes out of my bedroom and walked out the door. I just stood there.  
  
Now, sitting out in the rain, I realize I should have told him to stay in Surrey with me. I should have run out after him. I should have told him to take me with him. I should have done something, but I stood there. I just stood there. I guess I was waiting for him to tell me to go with him to the stupid Yakima Valley in Scotland. To tell me he loved me and wouldn't go if I wouldn't go with him, but he didn't. He didn't come running back through the door to do any of this. He just left. That was the last time I saw him.  
  
It was getting colder. The wind was picking up. Why didn't I do anything? If I did something, I would be with James now. I definitely wouldn't be sitting in the rain by myself in the middle of the night.  
  
I thought as I spun around. It sounded like someone was coming up behind me. Nothing was there.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd be here," a smooth voice stated as I spun back around to face the masculine voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. "Why are you out here by yourself? You're gonna catch cold." His voice was definitely familiar, but the accent was different. Was it? It couldn't be, could it?  
  
"James?" the hope in my voice showing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I went to your house and saw Sirius's bike. I went up and looked through the window, but you weren't the one with him, Destiny was."  
  
"Yeah, so, what are you doing here?" My voice was rising with anger. I hated him so much for leaving me, but I needed him so much more.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, I know how much you liked to walk when you didn't know what to do, so I came here."  
  
"You don't know anything."  
  
"I know that I love you." With that it seemed as if the wind hushed. The rain quieted itself. The thunder and lightening held their breaths for an instance. We were surrounded in silence.  
  
"Then why did you just collect your things and leave?" I whispered. My anger vanished.  
  
"Because I didn't know if you would come with me."  
  
"Why didn't you ask? I would have gone with you in a heartbeat."  
  
"Then come with me now."  
  
We stood there in silence. The wind and rain raged on. The thunder and lightening burned in the background.  
  
Finally I asked, "Is that a request, an offer?"  
  
"No. Come with me, back to Scotland. I need you. This is me begging," he said as he got on his knees.  
  
"Get up out of the mud."  
  
He pulled a little box out of his pocket.  
  
"Not until you say you'll marry me," he said as he opened it.  
  
(A/N: compliments of my BBF Amanda that was her story I only changed the names of the characters and the locations. I don't know it there is a Yakima Valley in Scotland, but we'll pretend that there is.)  
  
I woke up and jumped out of bed as though there were fifty or so poisonous snakes in the bed all ready to bite me. I ran into the bathroom feeling like I would be sick, but instead of running to the loo, I turned on the bathwater in my bathtub. I filled it with hot water and some sweet smelling bubbles then got in. As I sat there neurotically scrubbing at my skin trying to get the horrible feeling of liking Pothead and willingly letting him touch me, I tried convincing myself that it had just been a dream.  
  
"Relax, Lily, there's no need to panic. It was just a dream. Not even a dream. It was a nightmare. As if you would ever like that pompous asshole in any way other than someone to torture. Someone probably sent you those dreams as a prank. Yeah, that's it. It was a prank! Just a stupid little prank. Just don't think about it. If you worry about it too much, whoever sent those prank dreams to you will know that they got to you. You can't let anyone know they got to you. You must not display any thoughts or emotions towards Pothead except for hate and thoughts about pranks. I wonder how they managed to send those dream-pranks to me."  
  
I decided not to think about it anymore, and let my mind wander. My thoughts drifted to the prefect meeting we'd had today.  
  
Earlier that Day   
  
"Good morning everyone. This is our first official prefect meeting. I would like to take this time to greet all the new prefects, and welcome back those of you from last year." Dumbledore continued on in his greetings. He then introduced all the prefects from each house. We already knew each other, so it was a little pointless, in my eyes anyway. I then tuned back into what he was saying. "... An inaugural ball for everyone this year. A friend of mine's daughter had spent a year among muggles and informed me of the tradition. It would be a good way to kick of the school year so to speak. It will be for fourth year and above, but to keep the younger pupils from getting upset about not being allowed to attend unless invited by an older student, I believe each house can have it's own mini party in their common rooms."  
  
I felt a light breeze, but couldn't figure out how, as there were no windows in the room, and the door was closed tightly. Wondering if anyone else felt something. I looked across the table, and saw Potter smirking. I took a compact mirror out of my pocket (always handy to have with you if Potter is one of your enemies) and looked at my reflection. I carefully pointed my wand at him under the table and whispered a charm. No one really noticed as my now hot pink hair fell into my face. Bingo! The idiot was now supporting Slytherin with his silver hair and green skin.  
  
He shot a spell back at me. My skin was now bright purple. This meant war. I shot another back at him. He now had green feathers all over his body. We went back and forth for about 10 minutes before I realized that everyone in the room was looking at us. I stopped and looked over at Dumbledore. The lackwit across from me, however, didn't seem to notice and he kept shooting spells under the table at me.  
  
"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat. Idiot-boy finally took notice and stopped with the hexes. (A/N: has nothing to do w/ the story, but as of now, this is my third longest chapter. If I have 1000 more words, it'll make this my longest. It's entirely possible too, cuz I've only just begun to work on this chapter. Alright, back to the story)  
  
"As I was saying before Mr. Potter and Miss Po-Evans, terribly sorry, hex war I guess it would be deserved to be called." I slumped down in my chair blushing a little. Wait a minute; what had Dumbledore almost called me? Must have been doing a mental detention slip for Jamsie-boy. The stupid twit sat up straight and beamed at everyone like he had been told he had won athlete of the year. I tried to murder him with my eyes, but that wasn't working. Too bad. The world would be way better off without him.  
  
"This year we will hold our first Inaugural ball, if all goes smoothly, it will be something that will be continued and hopefully become and remain a Hogwarts tradition. We will be needing several committees. Food, music, decorating, et cetera. Since Mr. Potter and Miss Evans seem so fond of turning each other colors, I think we will put them in charge of decorations. They may need some help with that so why don't we have. Mr. Snape and Miss Norsean help as well."  
  
You know, sometimes I wonder if Dumbledore is as smart as everyone says he is. I mean, who in their right mind would put four sworn enemies into one committee together? This definitely would be a ball to remember.  
  
I was unable to concentrate on the rest of the meeting, so it was a good thing that schedules were handed out for when we had to patrol the school's hallways to catch any late night stragglers. Figured that I would have to do that tomorrow, and with Potter. Talk about ruining someone's day. Oh well.  
  
Present Time  
  
I snickered as I remembered what Potty looked like at the end of the meeting. Puke green duck feathers with silver curly hair. Orange eyes and a duck's bill. On top of that he had a neon blue tongue, his feet were like a dogs, and he had to waddle like a duck. Of course Minnie had to go and ruin my fun by taking all his newly enhanced features away. Though on the other hand, I no longer looked the way I did because of Potty's hexes.  
  
To top it off, when I finally got back to the common room, the 6th year prefects had told everyone what had gone on, and I now have to deal with Sirius, Jay, Remus, Des, Sal, Anna and Lana all teasing me about how I was going to ::shudder:: be spending all those hours alone with Potter. I guess Michelle and Dan had forgotten to mention that Snape and Norsean would be there as well. Stupid twits.  
  
I decided I was ready to go back to bed, and to try to sleep. Hopefully there would be no more nightmares so that I could actually get some sleep and possibly be able to patrol the hallways without acting like a total zombie.  
  
A/N: done for now, that was the 15th chapter. I dunno when the next chapter will be up, hopefully by tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. I'll just get the chapters up as soon as I write them, and that's one thing I can promise you.  
  
I thought I'd like to add in that this is my longest chapter so far. Go me, go me. Lol done now.  
  
Remember to review cuz Andrimedio uses it to make the next chapter as good as he can. Thanks again! 


	14. Can't Hold us Down

I dedicate this chapter to SarahDay who is also my cousin. She helped me a lot with this chapter with names for Lily to call James, and with pranks for the marauders to pull. Not to mention the song that she suggested. She's like a second muse for me. She seriously wrote like the whole prank, cuz I kept pulling blanks on what to do. Which is why this is dedicated to her.  
  
By the way read her stories! She told me that (and this is a quote from one of our chats) "dont make fun of my writing cuz I wrote them a long time ago..........when I was hyper on redbull!" so read her stuff too, and don't make fun of them. Otherwise I'll hex you to look like what Lily made James look like.  
  
And if you wanna flame me, go ahead, I like flames, they help make yummy s'mores!  
  
Anywho, this chapter is totally for Sarah cuz she suggested the song, and a way to use it, even though I had to modify the use of the song slightly, even so it's bloody brilliant if I do say so myself.. Wait, I shouldn't say that cuz I didn't write it yet. Oh well!  
  
By the way, who else is majorly pissed at J.K. for killing off Sirius? My dad said he's not gone forever cuz Harry's gunna figure out a way to have him come back or something like that (maybe that was a dream...) but I dunno, all I know is I'm mad at her for killing Sirius! He was only like the funnerest character in the books!  
  
Once again though, this chapter is dedicated to SarahDay.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 11: Prefect Dreams

Last Chapter:  
  
I decided I was ready to go back to bed, and to try to sleep. Hopefully there would be no more nightmares so that I could actually get some sleep and possibly be able to patrol the hallways without acting like a total zombie.  
  
I walked through the third floor corridor all by myself. A song I had heard during summer break ran through my head. (A/N: no, not the song Sarah recommended, a different one that I happened to be listening to while thinking of story ideas.)

I was alone, I was all by myself  
  
No one was looking, I was thinking of you 

I was thinking of how quiet Sirius and James had been this morning. Too quiet. They had to be up to something. There was no other explanation. Whatever it was, I hope it made up for what those wankers, Snape and Malfoy, had done to humiliate poor Peter last night. It really wasn't fair for them to make fun of him. I mean, he had just transferred here from. Well, wherever it was that he came from. Weird little guy, wouldn't tell anyone where he was from, even so, Greasy and Whitie shouldn't have made fun of him.  
  
I really hate walking around Hogwarts by myself. Looking down at my watch, I realized that it was almost time for lunch. Luckily for me, I only had to patrol till lunch. Oh well, may as well head down to the Great Hall now.  
  
I went to your house, but no one was there  
  
I went to your room  
  
I was all by myself 

Before heading to the Great Hall, I decided to go to Gryffindor Tower. As I approached the Fat Lady, I thought I heard someone else's footsteps. Turning around, I saw no one and decided it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.  
  
I ran up the stairs that lead to the girl's dorms, and through the door marked 'Fifth Years'. As soon as I entered the room, the door slammed shut behind me; someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth to prevent me from screaming.  
  
"Lily," the person whispered in my ear, the voice was oddly familiar. "As much as I hate doing this, I need your help." I struggled trying to break free from the arms that held me prisoner. "Now, I'll let you go if you promise you won't scream." I had an idea to make him let me go. "Do you promise that you won't -- Ow! What the hell!"  
  
I had bitten my attacker's hand. While he was busy cussing me out, I twirled around to see who it had been. It was... (A/N: dun dun dun)  
  
"Potter! (A/N: you were expecting Moldie Voldie?) What the hell do you think you are doing grabbing me like that and startling me?!" I was currently seeing red. It was all I could do not to tackle the git.  
  
"I need your help. But now I'm not so sure I want it! Next time you get close enough, you might bite my arm off!"  
  
"What do you mean you need my help? What with?" the suspicion in my voice was evident. The marauders never asked for assistance in pulling pranks. It was an unwritten law.  
  
"You see, it's like this." potter dispelled his idea for a prank on me. This was going to be good.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Basically what I did was help the prats, er... I mean boys out with their prank. Not only did I agree to help them, I gave them ideas for enhancing it some.  
  
"So when are we doing this?" I asked them.  
  
"Dinner, that's the best time. Everyone's in the Great Hall at the same time, unlike breakfast and lunch. Does everyone know what they need to do? Good. Let's head down a little early."  
  
After everyone had finished dinner and were starting on their deserts, notes of music could be heard throughout the hall. Everyone craned their necks, looking for the source of the sound. It seemed to be pulsating from everywhere; no single spot seemed to be the culprit. Suddenly two people at the Slytherin household stood up. They were (guess who!) Snape and Malfoy.  
  
Snape was wearing bright pink booty shorts with a baby pink baby top. Across the seat of his shorts was the word Hottie. His hair now looked blonde with black undertones. He was wearing a hat with the bill to the side.  
  
Malfoy wasn't fairing much better, his clothes were identical to Snape's, only they were purple instead of pink. His shorts had the word Cutie on the seat.  
  
Snape - So what am I not supposed to have an opinion Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
That was good ol' Snapey for ya. He mimed sitting and smiling as he sang that. He and Malfoy were prowling up and down the Slytherin table. The people in the Great Hall sat there; shocked at the display they were getting with their dinner.  
  
Snape - When a female fires back  
  
The expressions on the people in the Great Hall were priceless! Not only was Snape singing, but Malfoy was dancing very provocatively, he even gave a 3rd year Hufflepuff a lap dance. Not to mention they had a little group of Slytherins break dancing in the background wearing pink Jumpsuits (think like the J.lo video with Ja Rule...umm.... I'm real...I think)  
  
A bright blue fireball went through the Great Hall.  
  
Snape - Suddenly the target don't know how to act. So he does what any little boy will do. Making up a few false rumors or two.That for sure is not a man to me. Slanderin' names for popularity. It's sad you only get your fame through controversy. But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
Now Snape was on the Ravenclaw table...well I guess you can say dancing. He had his hands on his knees going up and down. Meanwhile Sirius and James where in the background taking pictures all the while Yelling 'Pictures 2 Galleons.'  
  
Snape - This is for my girls all around the world. Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth. Thinking all women should be seen, not heard. So what do we do girls? Shout louder!  
  
At this part of the song Malfoy did a flip by the Hufflepuff table and gave all the girls high fives. All across the hall you could see him givin winks and saying 'You go girl.'  
  
Snape - Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground. Lift your hands high and wave them proud. Take a deep breath and say it loud. Never can, never will, can't hold us down. Nobody can hold us down. Nobody can hold us down. Nobody can hold us down. Never can, never will. So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying. Are you offended by the message I'm bringing. Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing. Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing.  
  
Snape - If you look back in history. It's a common double standard of society. The guy gets all the glory the more he can score. While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore.  
  
By this time the Great Hall had gotten over the initial shock of the whole thing. Professor Dumbledore was dancing trying to get Professor McGonagall to dance with him. Meanwhile Professor Gremliz was fuming.  
  
People were starting to lighten up and dance along with Dumbledore, especially the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors were hysterical on the floor, so they couldn't dance and the Slytherins were tied between being embarrassed and angry.  
  
Snape - This is for my girls all around the world. Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth. Thinking all women should be seen, not heard. What do we do girls? Shout louder! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground. Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud. Take a deep breath and say it loud. Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Snape took a big breath while Malfoy began to rap.  
  
Malfoy: Check it - Here's something I just can't understand. If the guy have three girls then he's the man. He can either give us some head, sex her off. If the girl do the same, then she's a whore. But the table's about to turn. I'll bet my fame on it. Cats take my ideas and put their name on it. It's aiight though, you can't hold me down I got to keep on movin'. To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack. Do it right back to him and let that be that. You need to let him know that his game is whack. And Whitie and Greasy got your back  
  
Snape was now at the head table rubbing his butt against Professor Gremliz's leg.  
  
Snape - But you're just a little boy. Think you're so cute, so coy. You must talk so big. To make up for small lil' things. So you're just a little boy. All you'll do is annoy. You must talk so big. To make up for small lil' things. This is for my girls... This is for my girls all around the world. Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth. Thinking all women should be seen, not heard. So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground. Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud. Take a deep breath and say it loud. Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
By this time the spell was starting to wear off. Malfoy and Snape were fuming but continued singing.

Snape - This is for my girls all around the world. Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth. Thinking all women should be seen, not heard. So what do we do girls? Shout louder! Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground. Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud. Take a deep breath and say it loud. Never can, never will, can't hold us down. Spread the word, can't hold us down  
  
The spell had completely wore of by now, and all you could hear echoing threw the hall was "POTTER, BLACK!!!" But it was too late; the doors were already swinging closed.  
  
Once in the Gryffindor tower, James and Sirius allowed themselves to celebrate a prank well pulled. (A/N: does that even make sense?) They were contemplating throwing a party, and knew that if they didn't get caught there would definitely be a huge bash. Before they could celebrate too much however, the portrait opened. They breathed a sigh of relief when they realized that it was only Lily.  
  
She didn't pay attention to them, only went over to a chair by the fireplace and sat. One look at her and the boys could tell she was deep in thought. For once they decided not to bug her. Though that could have been Remus's influence.  
  
'Bloody hell,' Lily thought. 'Our meetings for the decorations for the Inaugural ball were already going to be hard enough, but now they'll be sheer torture. Why did I have to go and agree to help them with this prank?'

'Because you wanted to be working on the same side as James for once,' replied her subconscious.

'Utter balderdash! Why would I -'  
  
"Lupin, Potter, Black. I know you were behind that display during dinner. You have one week's worth of detentions each. When will you learn to at least tolerate the Slytherin household?" McGonagall snapped Lily out of her mind's fervent match. She tried not to look at the Marauders, fearing that they'd rat her out if she did. Luckily for her, the marauders are not snitches. (A/N: in either sense of the word. Haha, I crack myself up. Okay. I can see I was the only one who found that funny, so I'll shut up now.)  
  
McGonagall promptly turned on her heel and left the tower.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius cheered. (A/N: It's what, the fifth day of school or something like that? Well, that sounds good so I'll go with it.) "I already have 20 detentions. I'll beat my dad's record this year, I'm sure of it!"  
  
Lily looked up from her thinking and rolled her eyes at the boys, Sirius in particular. He just grinned and waved back at her. Then he did something unexpected.  
  
He...  
  
A/N: hmmm, maybe I should leave this as a cliffie.. Nah, I would but I feel I owe you guys something cuz I made you wait so long in between chapters 13 and 14.  
  
He stood up and started serenading Anya who had just walked into the Gryffindor tower along with all of Lily's other female friends.  
  
Sirius Had transfigured a quill into a pair of dark sunglasses. He danced around Anya insanely and sang some more.  
  
I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
  
You came along and you moved me honey  
  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
  
He threw a fistful of fake American money in the air, then mimed ducking flaming balls.  
  
He kissed Anya on the cheek.  
  
Sirius hugged Anya, then launched back into his song.  
  
I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
  
Come on baba, you drive me crazy  
  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire  
  
First he made himself shake as though caught in a blizzard. He then grabbed at his hair like he was going insane (A/N: he already was insane, but the good kind, cuz we all love Sirius!) Anya was abashed at his behavior and not being used to having the whole tower staring at her, she tried getting out of the spotlight.  
  
Sirius pulled her back into the spotlight and held her in his arms.  
  
Once again, he made himself shake as though caught in a blizzard. He then grabbed at his hair like he was going insane. Then he danced around all the Gryffindor fifth year females, and tried to get each to dance with him in turn.  
  
And with that, the song was over. Sirius stopped dancing but then started bowing to all of the applause he was receiving.  
  
A/N: ok, I'm done with this chapter now..  
  
Songs in the order they were used: Green Day All By Myself, Christina Aguilera Can't Hold Us Down, Jerry Lee Lewis Great Balls of Fire (sorry but I absolutely love that song, cuz it's from Top Gun, which is one of the best movies on the face of the earth.)


	15. Guess Who

I swear to god I am never gunna watch a horror movie right before going to bed again. I watched Wes Craven's They right before I went to bed, and was terrified that they were gonna come get me in the dark. That's an embarrassing thing to admit to, but oh well. I knew it was illogical and all that, but I couldn't help it. I think everyone can relate to that to some degree though.

Ok, so I thought this chapter would be the one where they start planning the ball, but I don't think so anymore. I think I'll just go with what I started and leave it at that.

This chapter will probably be from an outsider's point of view, and then I'll go into a different chapter with an insider's vantage point. I guess my insomnia last night was good cuz it helped me come out with this chapter (which'll probably be finished before the Can't Hold us Down chapter, but oh well. I have a lot of chapters planned out already, it's just a matter of getting them written down and all that.) But at the same time, I didn't get enough sleep. Oh well though.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 13: Guess Who

When everyone thinks about me, I know they don't like me. Well, that's a major understatement. Everyone detests me. They fear me. I remember being nothing. A nobody. Being so detestable that my own father refused to acknowledge my existence.

He left my mother because he didn't want me for a son. I remember having dreams and being laughed at for them. Being told that I'd never make it. But I'm at the top of the food chain now. I'll make everyone suffer for their laughter. Evil mocking laughter, always directed at me. Always following me around, mocking my goals.  
  
I almost believed them. The people that wanted me to fail almost succeeded. Almost. But then I realized that I have to take my destiny into my own hands. That my future could not lie in the hands of something that'd just mess it up for me.  
  
I tried love, heaven, hope and takin' chances  
  
And all I got were broken dreams And failed romances  
  
I fell in love once. She was a muggle. I thought she was the one, but she deceived me. She took my heart and smashed it. I turned my back on love because it turned it's back on me first. Never again I had promised myself, and I stuck to that.  
  
It was hard, the first few years. Hard to not love anyone, but I managed it. I'd do it all over again too, but I won't have to. I'll never fall, and I will become the greatest wizard ever. EVER!  
  
I almost got confused. I almost broke my promise for another muggle. She wasn't worth it though. I broke her heart before she could break mine.

All of the people that I thought were my friends turned their backs on me. I constantly found ways to avoid being near people who would hurt my goals. The excuses didn't always work. I found a way to prevent people from doing that though. If you were going to get in the way of my plans, then you were gone.  
  
Once again, I almost didn't get to where I am now. I temporarily thought that you wouldn't get anywhere by killing off people, that I'd just get thrown into Azkaban. I almost tricked myself into forever believing that life wasn't worth living if I had to kill anyone that got too close.  
  
I held resentment towards my father for leaving my mother when we needed him the most. At the rate I was going, I was either going to be killed by an Auror, or I would be trapped in Azkaban. I almost thought that the people from school were right. Almost.  
  
I found myself locked in a cell and I was just another number  
  
The thin ice was cracking and I was sinking under ... in with sorrow  
  
Worried 'bout today dread would happen by tomorrow  
  
Who knows the answers well nobody knows for certain  
  
The evil things I did when I chose to close the curtain  
  
Perhaps I should relapse quit relapse quit  
  
Force it back and relax with a sack of good shit  
  
Now I find myself in a candlelit depression  
  
Using sex like drugs just to handle my aggression  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter. Now who can tell me who this character is? The song is by Crazytown, can't remember the name of it right now though...


	16. Planning the Inaugural Ball

Ok, I know I said I wouldn't be updating till I had 50 reviews altogether, but oh well. That sucks. Cuz I just don't feel like waiting that long. Though I could do that.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.)

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 14: Planning the Inaugural Ball

Last Chapter (or rather, chapter that would most make sense to start this one off with):

Sirius pulled her back into the spotlight and held her in his arms.  
  
Once again, he made himself shake as though caught in a blizzard. He then grabbed at his hair like he was going insane. Then he danced around all the Gryffindor fifth year females, and tried to get each to dance with him in turn.  
  
And with that, the song was over. Sirius stopped dancing but then started bowing to all of the applause he was receiving.

I woke up around 8, glaring at my alarm. (A/N: I can't remember if she was a morning person or not. Oh well, even morning people like to sleep in every now and then.) Today was the day I had to get up early to work with Potter, Snape, and Norsean on decorations for the Inaugural Ball.

We had decided to get together every other Saturday so as to spend as little time together as possible. I grudgingly pulled myself into a sitting position and glared at my dorm-mates. They got to sleep in; and they didn't have to work with Potty, Snapey, or Mrs. Whitie.  
  
I really, really didn't want to go to the meeting. Between the three of my most hated people, I'm destined to have something bad happen to me today. Who knows, those three might forget their hatred for each other long enough to torture me.

'Oh well. No point in trying to hide here all day. I guess I'll just get this over with.'  
  
I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Once I had done that, I went into the closet and pulled out some clothes to wear. I decided on a pair of denim bellbottoms and a lavender tank top. I also grabbed my white pullover hoodie.

'Snape and Norsean or so opposed to anything muggle-related I'll just annoy them by wearing muggle clothes.'  
  
I looked at the full-length mirror on the closet door and dried my hair with a spell. I then just pulled my auburn curls back into a high ponytail and put on some lip gloss. Satisfied with the thought that I didn't look like I was being sentenced to my death because of this meeting, and that my appearance was as muggle-ish as I could have it be in Hogwarts, I headed down to the common room.  
  
When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Potter there.

'Great. As if being forced to live in the same house as him, and being a prefect with him wasn't enough. He has to destroy my few minutes of peace before the meeting.'  
  
"Hey, Evans. I got a proposition for you."  
  
"If you're proposing that I go back upstairs and back to bed, so that I don't go to the meeting, that sucks for you." I retorted before he could get anything nasty out of his foul mouth.  
  
"Chill! I just thought that since we have to deal with Slytherins for god knows how long, we could at least act civilized to one another, but only during meetings. Other than that we can pull as many pranks on one another as possible."  
  
"So you're suggesting we act like we can stand the sight of each other so that the Slytherins don't get their way all the time?"  
  
"Are you always this clueless?"  
  
"Shut up Potter. Alright, but only when we have prefect meetings, or meetings to plan the ball."  
  
"Yea, this means we have to try and call each other by our first names though. This way it looks like we're actually able to be nice to each other, right?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Fine."  
  
"Alright then, L- Li- Li- Lily. Shall we head down to breakfast then?" he offered me his arm, looking pretty satisfied with himself, because he was able to say my first name.

'What in the bloody hell is he doing? Has he lost it? I must be crazy to have struck a deal with the guy who's tied for first place as number one troublemaker. (A/N: his rival for that spot being none other than Sirius Black.)  
  
"Yea, but don't think I'm going to be like one of your airheaded bimbo's and giggle cuz you're tryin' to act like a gentleman," I veered around him and headed through the portrait and down to the Great Hall to get some food before meeting up with the Slytherins. I looked at my wristwatch. It was about a quarter to nine.  
  
"Ouch. I'm hurt Lilerz. Here I am trying to be nice and you just shoot me down like I'm Greasy." The prat was still walking near me, trying to maintain a conversation.  
  
"Oh cry me a river. And can you leave me alone; I have fifteen minutes to get some food before we meet up with Snape and Norsean. By the way, don't call me Lilerz!" Luckily he left me alone so I was able to eat a really quick breakfast in peace. At nine we got up and headed for the Library to have our first meeting.  
  
Two hours later we were still sitting in the Library while Snape and James argued over why we had to work together. Each was convinced that it was because Dumbledore wanted to torture them. If it hadn't been so stupid, it might have been amusing. They were both annoying the hell out of Mrs. Whitie and myself.  
  
"Will you two shut up already?" Norsean hissed at them. "Let's just get the damn planning over with already. Or at least let's just pick a theme and then we can all come up with our own ideas and not have to talk for two more weeks."  
  
"She's right!" I resisted the urge to throw in 'for once', I wanted to get out of the library sometime soon, and that wouldn't be achieved by picking a fight with her while they were fighting. "Besides, if you two don't shut up we'll be kicked out of the library. Or get detention with each other. So sit down, shut up and ignore each other unless you're discussing the ball!"  
  
The two giant prats finally decided to shut up long enough to get some work done.  
  
"We can't do the Parliament for them. That's the most boring thing in the world, not to mention that that's something the teacher's would expect. We don't want something that could easily be worn out."  
  
"How about a fairytale sort of idea?" Narcissa said. We had taken over most of the meeting. When Snape and Potter were told to ignore each other, they had really taken in to heart and neither was talking to each other.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kind of like Cinderella. You know what I mean? The ball where she met the prince and lost her glass slipper. That could be our theme."  
  
"Wait a minute, why would you want to use a muggle fairytale for a theme?" I was suspicious. There had to be a reason for why she'd mention a muggle fairytale instead of sticking to the magic world.  
  
Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "The Cinderella story that you're thinking of was derived from the magic world. Instead of using the muggle parts, we'll just do it the magic way. This way it's not too stuffy and boring."  
  
"Sounds good. We'll just have to run it by Dumbledore and then we should be good for two weeks until we have to meet again. Then we can take care of the specific details then. Until then though, think of ways to decorate the Great Hall. We can also correspond through owl post if we absolutely need to."  
  
"So then we're done. All right. When do we run this idea by Dumbledore?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute. "Umm. How about one of us goes now?"  
  
"Do you want to go or should I?"  
  
"I'll go." And with that we left the library. (A/N: So you know, Lily was referring to Narcissa by her first name cuz they learned to at the very least tolerate one another when they had to work together. Only thing was it was a mutual, silent agreement in oppose to James's asking for the cooperation during meetings. I dunno why I now have Lily cooperating with her enemies minus Snape and Malfoy but it doesn't really make that big a difference.)  
  
I headed towards Dumbledore's office to let him know what we had decided on as the theme for the Inaugural ball. I stopped in front of the stone gargoyles. Crap! This was not going to be fun, I forgot the password and now would get to guess at it.  
  
"Cockroach clusters" so, Potter had decided to follow me there. Couldn't he bugger off for a while? Oh well, I'll just take it in stride and not act like I care. That way he won't have the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to me.  
  
The gargoyle moved to the side and let us through. We went up the spiraling, moving stairs (A/N: they do move, right? I'm not just making up useless facts again in my mind. I hope) and stopped on the landing right outside the door to Dumbledore's office. We knocked on the door, and after waiting for the signal to enter, I did. Well, we both entered.  
  
To make a long story short, we filled Dumbledore in on our plans, and left to get ready for lunch. For some reason, Dumbledore had gone off on a tangent about the importance of house rivalries not getting in the way of being able to cooperate or something like that. It was a bit boring and I don't want to make you listen to it as well.  
  
A/N: that's it for this chapter, not very long. I know, and I apologize. I should be able to write more stories cuz I seem to have a lot more time on my hands. Being a senior is pretty easy. Anywho, just review or something. Even if it's to flame me, honestly, I don't care. If you have any suggestions, e-mail 'em to me ) or IM 'em to me (starlitheart85 on aim)


	17. Leftover Rowdiness From the Summer

A/N: haha, I haven't written in a while, my muse ran away again, so I'm currently using my cousin as a use, cuz she's sitting next to me as I type. And when she gets home, she better go online and continue to be my muse. til the chapter's done.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.) Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get payed for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 15: Leftover Rowdiness From the Summer

Last Chapter:

To make a long story short, we filled Dumbledore in on our plans, and left to get ready for lunch. For some reason, Dumbledore had gone off on a tangent about the importance of house rivalries not getting in the way of being able to cooperate or something like that. it was a bit boring and I don't want to make you listen to it as well.

After lunch, I headed up to the Library, to get some books out. I wanted to research the magical tale of Cinderella, to make everything as accurate as possible. Can you imagine the dance not being accurate; it would be preposterous! Once I had found several books on magical fairytales, I left the library and headed for Gryffindor tower. I hoped I would be able to finish all the books before the next meeting.

Stopping outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, I heard a faint throbbing of music. I said the password (fiddlesticks) to enter the room. Walking in, I decided I would have been better off just staying in the library. I got to see, most unfortunately, Sirius dancing around in a pair of low riding, black leather pants.

His top shouldn't even count as a top. It was fluorescent pink, barely covering the fake boobs he was currently sporting (compliments of magic, I'm sure). He had a head mike on, and was dancing in what would be a provocative way; if everyone hadn't been backing as far away from him as they could get.

James was standing off to the side, holding a mike in his hand. He was as ghetto as he could get. He wore a pair of black air forces on his feet. His black Adidas pants were big enough to fit 3 or 4 people in there with him. He wore a white wife-beater and his Yankees cap was on sideways. Needless to say, he looked completely ridiculous in my opinion.

James started the song out, waving his arm around in a maniacal style. 'Hope he knocks himself out,' I thought smugly.  
  
Sirius was now dancing on the table closest to the fireplace; seemingly unaware of the dirty looks he was being given from all the studious students.  
  
Sirius ran towards the girl's dormitories, and up the spiral staircase. He stepped off the sixth step and onto the seventh, turning around as he did it. In perfect synchronization, the stairs let out a loud wail, and he slid down the now long, smooth stone slide. When he hit the bottom, he jumped to his feet and threw his arms into the air.

He then grabbed the nearest guy and began grinding, or rather... tried to grind with him. The poor mortified third year turned a brilliant shade of crimson, and tried to escape Sirius's grip with wild conviction.  
  
James walks over to me, as if in an attempt to talk to her. Seeing him approaching, I looked around for something. I pushed him in to a table causing a commotion with all the books, parchment, and quills flying through out the air.

A spare quill went flying at the face of the new fifth year, Peter Pettigrew. The sharp end of the quill managed to poke him in the eye. He squealed in pain, and took off through the portrait hole, presumably heading towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
While James had been busy rapping and basically watching the crowd, the one person that he should have been watching was standing behind him with a maliciously evil look in her eyes. As soon as the word freaking left James' mouth, she reached for his pants, and depantsed him, putting his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers on display for all the Gryffindor occupants to see.

It took James a few minutes to realize what happened, and when he did, he looked around to see who had seen his childish boxers, saw Lily walking away innocently, put two and two together, and pulled up his pants. Revenge plans began formulating in his mind, as the music continued.  
  
Sirius jumped on a motorcycle that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and drove out of the common room. The portrait burst open to allow him out of the room.

About 30 seconds after he had disappeared from sight, everyone heard a shrill "SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DETENTION! AND 20 POINTS OFF OF GRYFFINDOR! GET TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!!" Professor McGonagall seemed pretty pissed off about this.

Author's Note: Okay, for those of you who didn't read the entire text, or did not have it registered properly, I introduced Peter Pettigrew in this chapter as a new fifth year. I decided that since I had to have him in this story, I would have him as a transfer during the fifth year. It may not go with J.K. Rowling's story, but oh well. This is a fan fiction for the reason that things can be altered by fans of the story, and I chose to wait til fifth year to have the rat in my story.

There was a song in here, but it got cut out of the text for some reason... not entirely sure as to why... so choose a song, and use that...

ONCE MORE: PETER PETTIGREW WAS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY!! Not that it matters how many times I put this, no one's gunna read it. REVIEW! 


	18. Reminiscent of Summer

Sorry it's been close to a year since I last updated, but umm… That whole college process is killer. I have gotten yelled at a lot to continue the story, but I just haven't gotten around to it for whatever reason… Never fear, I'm here though… Hopefully I'll get some reviews to let me know if this chapter's okay or not. Right about now I'm avoiding doing quite a few papers and several math assignments, so I sure hope that ya'll enjoy it… I had an idea for this chapter, but I'm not too sure as to how it'll go

Oh yea, and I know that the 5th book says that Remus was a prefect, not James, but the simple fact is that I wrote that James was a prefect before the fifth book came out, and I don't really feel like fixing the story to comply with the book. Plus we should all keep in mind that this is a fan fiction, so therefore not every piece of information has to comply with the story, as we can twist it to what we'd like, being the loyal fans of Harry Potter that we are.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.) Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, and so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get paid for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 16: Reminiscent of Summer

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Last Chapter:

Sirius jumped on a motorcycle that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and drove out of the common room. The portrait burst open to allow him out of the room.

About 30 seconds after he had disappeared from sight, everyone heard a shrill "SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DETENTION! AND 20 POINTS OFF OF GRYFFINDOR! GET TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" Professor McGonagall seemed pretty pissed off about this.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

As soon as we heard the words leave McGonagall's mouth, we were all in hysterics. James was about to pull something though on me… I could feel it.

'Wait a minute? James? Since when do we use his first name?' I pushed that thought aside with the simple explanation that I had been calling him James at the meeting for planning the ball this morning, for about three or four hours… it was almost enough to get used to saying his name. Almost.

I felt someone move closer to me, and tensed, waiting for Potter to do something that would either embarrass me, or get me in trouble. And trouble was the last thing that I wanted to get into, considering the fact that McGonagall was already practically spitting venom thanks to Sirius and his motorcycle. How did he get that motorcycle into the common room anyway? He definitely hadn't transfigured it out of anything, considering the fact that he would've had to use his wand for that. Maybe it was hidden under Potter's invisibility cloak. I don't think that would be all that smart, but from what my cousin had told me about Potter and Black's expeditions, it made perfect sense.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and felt something get thrown over me. I gasped and kicked out, hitting someone nearby who glanced over in the corner I was in, in fear as if a ghost had hit him. Before I could scream for help, or even rationalize as to why no one noticed that I was being abducted, I was pulled up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Once my abductor placed me down, and hurriedly locked the door, quick to put what I believe is a silencing charm on it, I gasped in shock. I could recognize that porcupine hairstyle anywhere. I immediately glared at him and got up, moving hurriedly towards the door. Did he not remember that I was the best in the year at Charms?

"Lily, wait."

I turned to glare at the kneazle-minded twerp, who looked for trophy girlfriends in place of gold, like the animal. "What do you want Potter? To try and humiliate me? If you remember correctly, the truce that we called was only for meetings to work on the inaugural ball."

He looked a little taken aback at what I had just said. He didn't honestly think that I'd be willing to be civil to him when he had just kidnapped me from the common room, did he?

Meanwhile, James was trying to figure out exactly how they had turned against each other. It was pretty fuzzy. They had gotten along for at least their first year of Hogwarts, and during the summers they'd have to at the very least tolerate one another, as Lily, Destiny and Remus were all related, and just about the whole gang hung out for a good month every summer.

(A/N: let's just say that they went from house to house pretty much, and the cousins were almost always together because their parents thought that they should stay together and form tight family bonds whenever possible)

He was brought back from his wonderings by a flying pillow that hit him in the stomach.

"Potter, if you have something to say, just spit it out already. I don't have all day!" why she always lost her patience with him, she did not know. All she knew was that there was something about him that drove her absolutely nuts, and she couldn't stand to talk civilly to him, because whenever she had tried to in the past, he was always a complete jerk back to her.

"Well, I –" But before he could get another word out of his mouth, someone began banging on the door, then there were faint mumblings as the person tried to figure out how to get the door to open. Less than a minute later, the door opened and the new transfer student walked in, seemingly unaware of the two people in there that were 'trying' to talk.

"I wonder why no one has bothered to talk to me yet… I guess it's cuz I've only been here a week… maybe if I wait a while longer" Peter Pettigrew, the new kid in Hogwarts was mumbling to himself. Suddenly, as if noticing that there were other people in the room, he looked up from the ever so fascinating floor and jumped. "S-sorry, I d-didn't realize th-that a-anyone was in h-here. I'll just l-leave." He turned to go, but Lily interrupted him.

"No! I mean, no, that's okay, I was just leaving" She glared at James. "I have things to do anyway." Lily hastily ran out of the room, leaving James gaping after her, wondering why she hated him so much, surely the years of him pranking her hadn't been that bad…

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Meanwhile, Lily practically flew down the stairs that lead from the boy's dorms, ran across the common room, and escalated the girl's stairs, barging into the room labeled 5th Year Girls. No one was in there, and she sighed with relief at not having to explain where she'd been. She went to her desk and pulled out some parchment and periwinkle blue ink.

_Dear Jimmie,_

_It's really unfortunate that you happen to have the same name as my worst enemy, do you think you could possibly change it to something more pleasant? Anyway, how are you? It has been about a month or so since I last heard from you. Luckily for both of us, you're a wizard so I can use our type of mailing to send you letters._

_I just had the worst encounter with that… prat for a lack of a better word. He infuriates me to no end, and I relish in the day when I can either decapitate him without anyone finding out it was me, or graduate. I think that the former would be more fun for me, but then again, who wants to have murderer on their resume?_

_Remember when I wrote to you, and told you about Mark, and how much I'd liked him and all that? Well… I realized today that he actually reminds of the utter idiot. I shudder to think that I accidentally dated someone as dense as that idiot. But what can I do about that? Not like I can go back in time and change the past. Anyway, I have some homework to work on, but hurry up and write me back so I can have something to take a break for (despite what all my friends think, I am not always studying)._

_Till Later,_

_Tiger_

She rolled up the parchment and headed off to the owlery, to send out her letter. As she slipped out of the portrait and into the hallway, she hoped against hope that she wouldn't run into anyone such as Potter and his gang, or Peeves. As luck would have it, she didn't run into anyone on her way there, and had the owlery to herself. When she walked in, Makelina flew down to her side, and Lily stroked her feathers for a second, before giving her a pit of crust.

"Saved it to give to you, sorry but that's all I could get from the table, what with the idiot eating everything inside." Makelina nipped Lily's finger affectionately after taking the crusts. "I have a letter for you to bring. It's for Jimmie, be careful though, I don't want anything happening to you on your journey. I mean, who knows where you have to travel to bring it to him."

Makelina held out her leg for Lily to tie the letter onto. Once the letter was secured, she took off into the night. Lily watched her through one of the windows for a minute, before turning to head back to the dorm rooms.

As she walked back, she reminisced about a "summer fling" that she'd had over the summer. Her time spent with Mark had been wonderful, too bad he'd had to go back to America at the beginning of august, although she supposed it was for the better. Otherwise he might've met James and Sirius, and who knows? Maybe he'd have become friends with them, and James no doubt would have ruined their two-week relationship, which may or may not have continued if they hadn't decided that a long distance relationship was just too much stress.

_You had me/You lost me/You're wasted/You cost me/I don't want you here messing with my mind_

But as she thought a little longer, she realized that maybe she really didn't miss him all that much. He had been kind of a waste of time. H ehad put her down, ever so subtly so that she didn't realize it when he did it, and he had wasted his time with his fake ID at clubs, ogling other girls and things of that nature.

_Spitting in my eyes and I still see/Tried to keep me down/I'm breaking free/I don't want no part in your next fix/Someone needs to tell you this is it_

She though back to the time right before he headed back, and they had gotten into a fight. It must've been two days before he was scheduled to leave to go back to America. It had been over something stupid, apparently she wasn't supposed to have any male friends… like that was going to happen.

_Hey listen you'll be missin'/Out on all my love and my kissing/Make your mistakes on your own time/When you come down you're just no good to have around/Instead of making money you took mine_

She had been working a lot over the summer to, she wanted to buy herself a better broom. She knew that her parents would buy one for her if she asked, but this time she just wanted to earn it. He thought that her working was to take him out all the time, talk about annoying. At the time though, she thought that it was just cute, and enjoyed taking care of him.

_You had me/You lost me/You're wasted/You cost me/I don't want you here messing with my mind/I've realized in time/that my eyes are not blind/I've seen it before/I'm taking back my life/You tried to trade on my naiveté/But the things you do and say embarrass me/See once upon a time I was your fool/But the one I leave behind is you_

She though back to the day that he left. She had been pretty upset. Her dad claimed that mark was her first love. More like her first inside look on a relationship. He almost made her think that maybe most relationships would be like that, just pointless with the guy leaving. Mark knew that she hadn't been in a relationship before, he's tried to take advantage of that, but she wouldn't let him.

_Hey listen you'll be missin'/Out on all my love and my kissing/Make your mistakes on your own time/When you come down you're just no good to have around/Instead of making money you took mine/You had me/You lost me/You're wasted/You cost me/I don't want you here messing with my mind/I've realized in time/that my eyes are not blind/I've seen it before/I'm taking back my life_

He lost out. She was positive on that. He lost out because she was a great person. Yeah, she did have a temper every now and then, but who didn't? okay, maybe her temper made her lash out a little more than every now and then, but still…

_Vodka and a packet of cigarettes/That's all it used to be but now/You're sniffing on snow when you're feeling low/Suffocating dreams that could have been/Maybe for a minute I was down with that/But it didn't take long for me to see the light/You swore you had control of itBut when I stepped back you slipped on your supply_

He did manage to drink a lot for a sixteen year old. How exactly did he manage that? Oh yea, the fake ID. That was about it though, except for the two or three times that they had gone to a club, and he had been to busy ogling other girls to even take notice of her.

_You had me/You lost me/You're wasted/You cost me/I don't want you here messing with my mind/I've realized in time/that my eyes are not blind/I've seen it before/I'm taking back my life/Taking it back I'm taking it back/Taking back my life/Taking it back I'm taking it back/Taking back my life/Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time/Taking it back I'm taking it back/Taking back my life_

She was pretty glad now that they were not together. Now that she thought of it, he had driven her insane. Always looking at other girls, which was allowed, but he had seemingly never looked at her. He basically had teased her about her looks. It wasn't a nice kind of tease either it was a mean tease. If he wanted to tell her how to dress, he should've bought the clothes that she wore. Speaking of buying things, wasn't the guy supposed to pay? Or at least split things fifty-fifty?

_You had me/You lost me/You're wasted/You cost me/I don't want you here messing with my mind/I've realized in time/that my eyes are not blind/I've seen it before/I'm taking back my life/Taking it back I'm taking it back/Taking back my life/Taking it back I'm taking it back/Taking back my life/Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time/Taking it back I'm taking it back/Taking back my life_

Yes, she was definitely glad to be rid of him. He was a waste of time, and she was gunna take life into her own hands, live it to the fullest (within reason) and dress the way that she liked (A/N: no, she's not gunna be a Hoochie or anything like that, just dress nicely and comfortably.) and most importantly, she sure as hell wouldn't let a guy tell her what to do.

She snapped back into reality when she realized that someone had spoken to her. She looked around and saw that she was back at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Juniper plant"

The Fat Lady nodded and then swung open to let Lily in. when Lily entered the common room, she was that it had already been cleaned up, and smiled at a couple of first years that were playing gobstones. She turned and headed upstairs to her dorm.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A/N: okay, so that's the next chapter, told you I'd be getting it up soon. Sorry it's not longer, but I don't want to drag out a bunch of stuff. Next chapter: maybe will hafta do with the boys and the animagi potion, might hafta do with some teasing from the girls directed at Lily. Maybe both…. Undecided until I write the chapter.

So, tell me what you think! I promise to try and get the next chapter out soon.


	19. A Cinderella Story

Thanks to YourCousinSarah and Pinkice for reviewing. I'm sorry if the last chapter didn't make any sense and was confusing, that's what I get for taking off a year from writing this fic, and I'll try not to let it happen again.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.) Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, and so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get paid for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer.

Additional Disclaimer: this Cinderella story is not of my own creation (except for the make believe explanations that Lily finds in the Book entitled magical fairytales and how they came to be) it's the Grimm Brother's version that I found online, don't remember where I found it though… to explain why I'm not just coming up with my own version of Cinderella, It's cuz I'm too lazy and it would take way too long for me to post again, and I'm trying to get my chapters up like… every 2 weeks trying being the keyword.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 17: A Cinderella Story

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Last Chapter:

She snapped back into reality when she realized that someone had spoken to her. She looked around and saw that she was back at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Juniper plant"

The Fat Lady nodded and then swung open to let Lily in. when Lily entered the common room, she was that it had already been cleaned up, and smiled at a couple of first years that were playing gobstones. She turned and headed upstairs to her dorm.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

This Chapter:

James was upstairs in his room, taking some heat from Sirius and Remus about being up here alone with Lily.

"We didn't do anything. I wanted to call a truce to the constant pranking, cuz I figure then we could spend more time pranking the Slytherins, in place of pranking the girls and wasting materials in our own tower."

Sirius and Remus shared conspiring glances.

"Sure… that's what you want us to think. Too bad that's not what you say in your sleep…" Sirius let his voice trail off, implying exactly what he'd been accusing James of. Remus had just been sitting there, enjoying the entertainment up until the glance that Sirius had sent him.

The look on James's face was absolutely priceless. They could convince him of practically anything, and the sad thing was that even though he should've known better, he'd believe what they told him more often than not. James turned to Remus, and Remus had to quickly wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Tell me he's lying, Remus. Tell me that he can't be serious. There is no way that I'd want anything other than to concentrate more on pranking Snape. Tell him to stop it."

"Well, James, I wish I could tell you that, but unfortunately for you, he's telling the truth this time."

The look on James face was just to precious, and Sirius grabbed a camera to take a picture of it, so that thye could always remember the look on his face. As soon as the flash went off, our soon to be Moony and Padfoot burst into hysterics.

"You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Priceless."

They laughed for a few more minutes and James's expense, and then quieted down finally, after about a good 15 minutes of hysterical laughter. By the time they had quieted down, James's face was back to its normal shade, and was no longer the magenta that it had been.

"Now let's get down to business guys. We're almost done with our potion, and we need to do a little more research while it's simmering for the proper amount of time." With this, Sirius and Remus snapped to attention and the three began plotting their next excursion to the restricted section of the library, unaware of the person lying behind the fourth bed's curtains that were drawn around it.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

It was relentless she decided. They would believe her that nothing had happened, and she couldn't make them see reason, that she hated James with a burning passion. She tried to explain it to them, but… there was nothing she could do about it.

"We all know that your supposed 'dislike' of James is actually a burning desire to be with him. You can't hide it from me Lily Marie Evans" Destie was continuously accusing her and James of having a thing for one another. Like that could ever happen. They only got along because they had to, being prefects and all. And that was barely tolerable. She only did it to keep from getting disapproving looks from all the teachers. Not that that always worked, mind you. But it was that prat's fault. If he just left her alone with all the pranks, there wouldn't be any reason for the teachers to give them that look… the disappointed one… boy did she hate that look.

"Lily and James, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes lily with the baby carriage." At this, Lily gave the offender (in this case it was Lana) a look that could not just put someone six feet under, but about twenty feet under. Lana choose to be oblivious to this though, and was about to continue on with her singing about Lily and James when Lily decided to make her shut up.

"Silencio!" Lana was still singing, and it was quite an amusing sight to see someone mouthing the words to various love songs that were about Lily and James. Lily refused to be amused with this, and planned a form of action to escape the agony of listening to them accuse her of secretly going out with James and putting on a façade of false hate. "I have to go t the library to research for a… paper." (The students were not supposed to know about the dance till it was planned out.)

"Sure you do… we all know that you're really going to go off with James for a snog fest, in fact –" but Cai (who had snuck up to Gryffindor tower from Slytherin to visit her friends) was cut off by Lily practically running out the door and efficiently shutting it behind her (i.e. slamming)

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Once in the library, Lily asked Madame Pince if there were any books on Cinderella's story in the magical world. Madame Pince pointed her in the direction of the magical fairytales section, and Lily found a cook entitled "Grimm Brothers and How Close They Came to the Truth." Intrigued she pulled out the book and went to the nearest empty table and sat down to read it. The story went as follows:

_**T**he wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, "Dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you."_

_Thereupon she closed her eyes and departed. Every day the maiden went out to her mother's grave, and wept, and she remained pious and good. When winter came the snow spread a white sheet over the grave, and by the time the spring sun had drawn it off again, the man had taken another wife._

_The woman had brought with her into the house two daughters, who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart. Now began a bad time for the poor step-child. "Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us," they said. "He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Out with the kitchen-wench." They took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old grey bedgown on her, and gave her wooden shoes._

_"Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is," they cried, and laughed, and led her into the kitchen. There she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before daybreak, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. Besides this, the sisters did her every imaginable injury - they mocked her and emptied her peas and lentils into the ashes, so that she was forced to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when she had worked till she was weary she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. And as on that account she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her Cinderella._

_It happened that the father was once going to the fair, and he asked his two step-daughters what he should bring back for them._

_"Beautiful dresses," said one, "Pearls and jewels," said the second. _

_"And you, Cinderella," said he, "what will you have?"_

_"Father break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on your way home."_

_So he bought beautiful dresses, pearls and jewels for his two step-daughters, and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against him and knocked off his hat. Then he broke off the branch and took it with him. When he reached home he gave his step-daughters the things which they had wished for, and to Cinderella he gave the branch from the hazel-bush. Cinderella thanked him, went to her mother's grave and planted the branch on it, and wept so much that the tears fell down on it and watered it. And it grew and became a handsome tree. Thrice a day Cinderella went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and a little white bird always came on the tree, and if Cinderella expressed a wish, the bird threw down to her what she had wished for._

_It happened, however, that the king gave orders for a festival which was to last three days, and to which all the beautiful young girls in the country were invited, in order that his son might choose himself a bride. When the two step-sisters heard that they too were to appear among the number, they were delighted, called Cinderella and said, "comb our hair for us, brush our shoes and fasten our buckles, for we are going to the wedding at the king's palace."_

_Cinderella obeyed, but wept, because she too would have liked to go with them to the dance, and begged her step-mother to allow her to do so._

_"You go, Cinderella," said she, "covered in dust and dirt as you are, and would go to the festival. You have no clothes and shoes, and yet would dance." As, however, Cinderella went on asking, the step-mother said at last, "I have emptied a dish of lentils into the ashes for you, if you have picked them out again in two hours, you shall go with us."_

_The maiden went through the back-door into the garden, and called, "You tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop."_

_Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at last all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the pigeons nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good grains into the dish. Hardly had one hour passed before they had finished, and all flew out again._

_Then the girl took the dish to her step-mother, and was glad, and believed that now she would be allowed to go with them to the festival._

_But the step-mother said, "No, Cinderella, you have no clothes and you can not dance. You would only be laughed at." And as Cinderella wept at this, the step-mother said, if you can pick two dishes of lentils out of the ashes for me in one hour, you shall go with us. And she thought to herself, that she most certainly cannot do again._

_When the step-mother had emptied the two dishes of lentils amongst the ashes, the maiden went through the back-door into the garden and cried, "You tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick_

_the good into the pot, the bad into the crop."_

_Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen-window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at length all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the doves nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the others began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good seeds into the dishes, and before half an hour was over they had already finished, and all flew out again. Then the maiden was delighted, and believed that she might now go with them to the wedding._

_But the step-mother said, "All this will not help. You cannot go with us, for you have no clothes and can not dance. We should be ashamed of you." On this she turned her back on Cinderella, and hurried away with her two proud daughters._

_As no one was now at home, Cinderella went to her mother's grave beneath the hazel-tree, and cried,_

_"Shiver and quiver, little tree, Silver and gold throw down over me."_

_Then the bird threw a gold and silver dress down to her, and slippers embroidered with silk and silver. She put on the dress with all speed, and went to the wedding. Her step-sisters and the step-mother however did not know her, and thought she must be a foreign princess, for she looked so beautiful in the golden dress. They never once thought of Cinderella, and believed that she was sitting at home in the dirt, picking lentils out of the ashes. The prince approached her, took her by the hand and danced with her. He would dance with no other maiden, and never let loose of her hand, and if any one else came to invite her, he said, "This is my partner."_

_She danced till it was evening, and then she wanted to go home. But the king's son said, "I will go with you and bear you company," for he wished to see to whom the beautiful maiden belonged. She escaped from him, however, and sprang into the pigeon-house. The king's son waited until her father came, and then he told him that the unknown maiden had leapt into the pigeon-house. The old man thought, "Can it be Cinderella." And they had to bring him an axe and a pickaxe that he might hew the pigeon-house to pieces, but no one was inside it. And when they got home Cinderella lay in her dirty clothes among the ashes, and a dim little oil-lamp was burning on the mantle-piece, for Cinderella had jumped quickly down from the back of the pigeon-house and had run to the little hazel-tree, and there she had taken off her beautiful clothes and laid them on the grave, and the bird had taken them away again, and then she had seated herself in the kitchen amongst the ashes in her grey gown._

_Next day when the festival began afresh, and her parents and the step-sisters had gone once more, Cinderella went to the hazel-tree and said,_

_"Shiver and quiver, my little tree, Silver and gold throw down over me."_

_Then the bird threw down a much more beautiful dress than on the preceding day. And when Cinderella appeared at the wedding in this dress, every one was astonished at her beauty. The king's son had waited until she came, and instantly took her by the hand and danced with no one but her. When others came and invited her, he said, "This is my partner." When evening came she wished to leave, and the king's son followed her and wanted to see into which house she went. But she sprang away from him, and into the garden behind the house. Therein stood a beautiful tall tree on which hung the most magnificent pears. She clambered so nimbly between the branches like a squirrel that the king's son did not know where she was gone. He waited until her father came, and said to him, "The unknown maiden has escaped from me, and I believe she has climbed up the pear-tree." The father thought, "Can it be Cinderella." And had an axe brought and cut the tree down, but no one was on it. And when they got into the kitchen, Cinderella lay there among the ashes, as usual, for she had jumped down on the other side of the tree, had taken the beautiful dress to the bird on the little hazel-tree, and put on her grey gown._

_On the third day, when the parents and sisters had gone away, Cinderella went once more to her mother's grave and said to the little tree,_

_"Shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me."_

_And now the bird threw down to her a dress which was more splendid and magnificent than any she had yet had, and the slippers were golden. And when she went to the festival in the dress, no one knew how to speak for astonishment. The king's son danced with her only, and if any one invited her to dance, he said this is my partner._

_When evening came, Cinderella wished to leave, and the king's son was anxious to go with her, but she escaped from him so quickly that he could not follow her. The king's son, however, had employed a ruse, and had caused the whole staircase to be smeared with pitch, and there, when she ran down, had the maiden's left slipper remained stuck. The king's son picked it up, and it was small and dainty, and all golden._

_Next morning, he went with it to the father, and said to him, no one shall be my wife but she whose foot this golden slipper fits. Then were the two sisters glad, for they had pretty feet. The eldest went with the shoe into her room and wanted to try it on, and her mother stood by. But she could not get her big toe into it, and the shoe was too small for her. Then her mother gave her a knife and said, "Cut the toe off, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." The maiden cut the toe off, forced the foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the king's son. Then he took her on his horse as his bride and rode away with her. They were obliged, however, to pass the grave, and there, on the hazel-tree, sat the two pigeons and cried,_

_"Turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you."_

_Then he looked at her foot and saw how the blood was trickling from it. He turned his horse round and took the false bride home again, and said she was not the true one, and that the other sister was to put the shoe on. Then this one went into her chamber and got her toes safely into the shoe, but her heel was too large. So her mother gave her a knife and said, "Cut a bit off your heel, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." The maiden cut a bit off her heel, forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the king's son. He took her on his horse as his bride, and rode away with her, but when they passed by the hazel-tree, the two pigeons sat on it and cried,_

_"Turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you."_

_He looked down at her foot and saw how the blood was running out of her shoe, and how it had stained her white stocking quite red. Then he turned his horse and took the false bride home again. "This also is not the right one," said he, "have you no other daughter." "No," said the man, "there is still a little stunted kitchen-wench which my late wife left behind her, but she cannot possibly be the bride." The king's son said he was to send her up to him, but the mother answered, oh, no, she is much too dirty, she cannot show herself. But he absolutely insisted on it, and Cinderella had to be called._

_She first washed her hands and face clean, and then went and bowed down before the king's son, who gave her the golden shoe. Then she seated herself on a stool, drew her foot out of the heavy wooden shoe, and put it into the slipper, which fitted like a glove. And when she rose up and the king's son looked at her face he recognized the beautiful maiden who had danced with him and cried, "That is the true bride." The step-mother and the two sisters were horrified and became pale with rage, he, however, took Cinderella on his horse and rode away with her. As they passed by the hazel-tree, the two white doves cried,_

_"Turn and peep, turn and peep, no blood is in the shoe, the shoe is not too small for her, the true bride rides with you."_

_And when they had cried that, the two came flying down and placed themselves on Cinderella's shoulders, one on the right, the other on the left, and remained sitting there._

_When the wedding with the king's son was to be celebrated, the two false sisters came and wanted to get into favor with Cinderella and share her good fortune. When the betrothed couple went to church, the elder was at the right side and the younger at the left, and the pigeons pecked out one eye from each of them. Afterwards as they came back the elder was at the left, and the younger at the right, and then the pigeons pecked out the other eye from each. And thus, for their wickedness and falsehood, they were punished with blindness all their days._

At the end of the story that Lily read however, they explained the talking birds as witches and wizards that were awaiting the true queen of the small wizarding nation to come into power, for the royal family was a magical one. Back in those days however, magic was tolerated through he fear and longing of the commoners. Cinderella's mother was a witch as well, who had married a muggle instead of marrying a fellow wizard, which told how her family was of nobles, as those spots were normally only wizarding families.

Lily absorbed all that she had read (A/N: there was more information on how the story related to wizarding and explaining it's ties, but I'm not feeling that creative… sorry guys, use your imagination.) she figured that the muggle version was a bit more pleasant, although she didn't know why everyone always said that the Grimm Brother's were considered to have such horrible scenes in there stories. She shrugged and thought that those people probably just had really weak stomachs or something.

'Maybe we should stick to the Disney version of Cinderella for the Inaugural Ball. Knowing Malfoy and Snape, they'll try to get the birds to try and peck out the eyes of all the muggleborns…' Lily thought to herself. She wrote up a few notes, trying to plan out all the parts of the ball, hoping that everyone would cooperate and agree with her ideas. She gathered her things, and brought the book to Madame Pince to check out so that she could continue to make some preparations on her own.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A/N: okay, so that's the next chapter, told you I'd be getting it up soon as possible. Next Chapter: Undecided until I write the chapter.

So, tell me what you think! I promise to try and get the next chapter out soon.


	20. Pranks and a Secret

Okay, so the boys started to go into research about animagus. (If you read the author note at the end closely, you would have noted that I said I might write that, but wasn't surely going into it because I don't really plan ahead with my chapters, I just go along as it comes into my head) and Lily was researching and making plans for the ball.

I still think that this is dragging a bit, and have come to the conclusion that maybe by trying to write from the character's POV instead of just by an outsider's view, it'll go faster. That and then I can go to like Sirius's POV and jump to someone else later on in the chapter and it'll just hopefully make things more interesting. I'm gunna give it a try this chapter and hopefully you guys'll let me know if it works, or if it just confuses you more than before.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.) Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, and so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get paid for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer.

Sorry if the language in the songs offends anyone, but that's how I pulled them offline, and it would have taken too long to check all the lyrics.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 18: Pranks and a Secret

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Last Chapter:

Lily absorbed all that she had read (A/N: there was more information on how the story related to wizarding and explaining it's ties, but I'm not feeling that creative… sorry guys, use your imagination.) she figured that the muggle version was a bit more pleasant, although she didn't know why everyone always said that the Grimm Brother's were considered to have such horrible scenes in there stories. She shrugged and thought that those people probably just had really weak stomachs or something.

'Maybe we should stick to the Disney version of Cinderella for the Inaugural Ball. Knowing Malfoy and Snape, they'll try to get the birds to try and peck out the eyes of all the muggleborns…' Lily thought to herself. She wrote up a few notes, trying to plan out all the parts of the ball, hoping that everyone would cooperate and agree with her ideas. She gathered her things, and brought the book to Madame Pince to check out so that she could continue to make some preparations on her own.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

This Chapter:

Sirius's POV

I had a song stuck in my head. It was something that I had heard while at Lily's house over the summer. It had a very catchy tune, and was about fires getting started. And people trying to stop it or something like that. It didn't make much sense, but like I said, it was very catchy. Speaking of fires getting started, Snivellus was long overdue for a nice prank. Maybe we could set his hair on fire... it would certainly go up quickly with all the grease that was in his hair... maybe James'll have a good thought or two to contribute to the fire. Maybe we can get it to flash Gryffindor colors or something. Then I realized that since James had become a prefect he was too busy working on some stupid top secret plan. And he wouldn't even tell me about it. Not to mention the fact that he was trying to be nice with Lilerz. I think he likes her.

**'49 Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray/South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio/'50 Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television/North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe/'51 Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom/Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"/'52 Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new Queen/Marciano, Liberace, Santayana good bye**

He headed to the boy's dorm room, to see if he could find the book that had fires in it. Maybe he wouldn't burn off Snape's hair, but he could still start a fire on it. He did like that idea. Make it a fire that'll give off just enough heat to freak out Snape and everyone around him. And make it flash Gryffindor colors. Sure, he'd earn a detention, but this year he was far behind his usual amount of detentions, albeit he was still serving detentions from last year, but those counted for last year, not this year, very big difference.

**We didn't start the fire/It was always burning since the world's been turning./We didn't start the fire/No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it./'53 Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev/Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc/'54 Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, dacron/Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"**

I checked Remus's bed first, as Remus was normally the one who held the books for pranking. He did the best research out of all of them, taking care to make sure that the prank they were going to pull wouldn't kill anyone or get them expelled. I pulled out each book, looked through the table of contents for fire spells, but found nothing that would help me out on my quest to prank Snape.

**'55 Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team/Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland/'56 Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev/Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez/We didn't start the fire/It was always burning since the world's been turning./We didn't start the fire/No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.**

Next I moved onto James's bed. Sometimes James hides things from me, something about getting ideas... I didn't find a book I could use, but I found a lot of letters hidden in the cupboard over his bed. Hmm... that's weird... who's this Tiger that wrote all these letters? Maybe James has a secret love that he's been hiding. He glimpsed through a letter that read:

_Dear Jimmie,_

_It's really unfortunate that you happen to have the same name as my worst enemy, do you think you could possibly change it to something more pleasant? Anyway, how are you? It has been about a month or so since I last heard from you. Luckily for both of us, you're a wizard so I can use our type of mailing to send you letters._

_I just had the worst encounter with that… prat for a lack of a better word. He infuriates me to no end, and I relish in the day when I can either decapitate him without anyone finding out it was me, or graduate. I think that the former would be more fun for me, but then again, who wants to have murderer on their resume?_

_Remember when I wrote to you, and told you about Mark, and how much I'd liked him and all that? Well… I realized today that he actually reminds of the utter idiot. I shudder to think that I accidentally dated someone as dense as that idiot. But what can I do about that? Not like I can go back in time and change the past. Anyway, I have some homework to work on, but hurry up and write me back so I can have something to take a break for (despite what all my friends think, I am not always studying)._

_Till Later,_

_Tiger_

Other than the letters, nothing good was in James's cupboard and trunk.

**'57 Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac/Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"/'58 Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball/Starkweather, homicide, children of Thalidomide/'59 Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia/Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go/'60 U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy/Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo**

Next on Sirius's list was Peter's bed. Sometimes Peter read up on things for pranks so he could be useful to them. He was the new kid in the school, and for some reason Remus felt bad for him, so they tried to bring him into things.

Too bad he's not much help to us. He's not even that great with girls, I mean... he scared away the Gryffindor girls in our year. I guess Remus is right in trying to help out the loser a little. Maybe he'll become the bookworm of our group and help us out. Good thing he didn't catch on to our animagus plan. He'd totally slow us down, and we're almost done, now all we have to do is brew the potion and take the test to find out what kind of animal we should be. It should only take us another month or two, and then we'll be able to help Remus out with nights like tonight. But with him it might take us another year. Too bad we couldn't get Lily to help us with the charms and such.

**We didn't start the fire/It was always burning since the world's been turning./We didn't start the fire/No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it./ '61 Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land"/Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion/'62 "Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania/Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson**

Peter had nothing, so I moved onto my own bed, doubting that I'd be able to help myself out with this. I might have to ask Lily for help with this, and then I'll have to come up with a story for why I want to do this particular type of charm. Although she doesn't like the Slytherins, she definitely isn't going to help me torture Snape unless he did something to me first.

It was hard enough trying to make myself look like they did something to me last time I wanted to pull a prank on them. Lily's too paranoid that I'm good to ruin her and James's top secret thing. Ooh, what's this book? I don't remember having it there. The book's title was (ironically) The standard book of spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk. (A/N: yes, it is the first year's book for spells and such). Interesting, I didn't realize that I still had this. I don't think I ever actually read through it either. Maybe I should check the table of contents...

**'63 Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex/JFK blown away, what else do I have to say/ We didn't start the fire/It was always burning since the world's been turning./We didn't start the fire/No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.**

I read the table of contents and saw a chapter at the end on magical fires. Surprisingly enough, this book had the type of charm I wanted to use on Snape. And imagine, any first year would have to read the en of the book. We never got to the end, cuz James and I were too busy playing pranks, almost a shame, but it helped us get ahead in our quest to receive the most detentions. I found the spell I was looking for and tried to figure out what I needed to do to make everything work properly.

**'64 - '89 Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again/Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock/Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline/Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan/"Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide/Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz/Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law/Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't TAKE it anymore**!

It was going to take a bit of work, and I had to figure out what I could practice on to make sure it worked the right way. I didn't want it to end up not working out at all, after all. What would the fun be in that? I worked on it for about an hour, and luckily no one came into the room to see me "studying."

**We didn't start the fire/It was always burning since the world's been turning./We didn't start the fire/But when we are gone/It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on.../ We didn't start the fire/It was always burning since the world's been turning./We didn't start the fire/No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it.**

I smiled to myself when I finished working. This was going to be a seriously great prank, and I had thought it up, researched it all by myself. I would be executing it myself too.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Peter's POV (A/N: I know, I hate him too, but I have a theory for why he starts to turn against them, which will be explained later on, so don't accuse me of being a rat lover)

**I woke up it was 7/I waited til 11/Just to figure out that no one would call/I think I've got alot of friends/But I don't hear from them/What's another night all alone/When you're spending every day on your own/And here it goes**

Hogwarts sucked, I already decided, I just reconfirmed my feelings as I walked around the lake. All these people, and no one would acknowledge me. Except for maybe the teachers, but I was too nervous to do anything right, and would just end up losing points for this house. Maybe the hat was right, and I would have been better off in a different house, but my family that came here ended up in Gryffindor.

**I'm just a kid/And life is a nightmare/I'm just a kid/I know that it's not fair/Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me**

Maybe if I wasn't so quiet and shy I would be more noticed. Sometimes the guys in my dorm would include me in their pranks. It was pity though, I know it was. They could care less if I helped them or not. More often than not I would end up messing up the pranks. They tried to be patient, but I could just tell that no one really wanted or needed my opinion. When I did help, I'd just get stuck being the lookout. Once in a while I would be able to help with the researching.

**And maybe when the night is dead /I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again /I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time /Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own /And here it goes/I'm just a kid /And life is a nightmare /I'm just a kid /I know that it's not fair /Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me**

I wish that I could somehow help. Maybe if their pranks needed potions instead of just spells. I stink at just about every subject. Potions though, that's something that I can do, even if I am not the best. Out of all of them though, I'd be the best at brewing a potion. They're all failing potions. But I can't bring that up. Touchy subject and I don't wanna lose the only friends that I have.

**What the fuck is wrong with me /Don't fit in with anybody /How did this happen to me/Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep /And every night is the worst night ever/I'm just a kid /I'm just a kid /I'm just a kid /I'm just a kid /I'm just a kid**

Maybe I could bring up that I know about their plans. They'd have to include me if they knew that I know they plan on becoming animagus. Illegally. They need someone to help them brew the potion anyway. I could do that. And then I could become one with them. They'd have to be my friends if I knew something like that, didn't they?

**I'm just a kid /And life is a nightmare /I'm just a kid /I know that it's not fair /Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is /Nobody wants to be alone in the world/I'm just a kid /And life is a nightmare /I'm just a kid /I know that it's not fair /Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is /Nobody wants to be alone in the world /Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight /I'm all alone tonight /Nobody cares tonight /Cuz I'm just a kid tonight**

I decided to confront them. Or maybe writing a letter would be a better idea. Yea, that would work. Send each of them a letter. I can do that. I better head off to the owlery then, and get the letters written and sent out! I hurried back into the school and ran up the stairs, only to get caught by the rotten caretaker and given a detention for running in the halls.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Remus's POV

**Im steady tryna find a motive/Why do what i do/Freedom aint gettin no closer/No matter how far i go/My car is stolen, no registration/Cops patrolin, and now they done stop me/And i get locked up/ They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)/They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (im locked up) They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)/They won't let me out no, they won't let me out**

I sat in the shrieking shack, unhappy. I was probably missing out on a lot. Like one of Sirius's latest schemes. Maybe I'd get back in time to see the finished results. I'm glad I have friends like these, just the thought that they didn't turn me away when they found out what I was made the transformations easier.

**Headin up town to re-up/Back with a couple keys/Corner blocks on fire/Under covers dressed as fiends/Makin so much money/Products movin' fast/Put away the stash/And as i sold the last bag fucked around and got locked up/They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (my nigga im locked up)/They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (i got locked up)/They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (baby girl im locked up)/They won't let me out no, they won't let me out**

Hopefully James and Sirius would be successful in their plans to become animagus. I don't know what I did to deserve friends like this. Now if I could only tell my girlfriend, so I can stop lying to her about where I go every month. But no, I don't really want to get rejected for something that I can't help. Maybe I will tell her though. She was starting to get suspicious last month.

**Cuz visitation no longer comes by/Seems like they forgot about me/Commissary is getting empty/My cell mates getting food without me/Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life/Got a family that loves me and wants me to do right/But instead Im here locked up/ They won't let me out, they won't let me out/(ohhh im locked up)/They won't let me out no, they wont let me out/(my nigga im locked up)/They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (im locked up)/They won't let me out no, they won't let me out**

I'm pretty sure that she'd be okay with it. Or at least I hope so. As long as she doesn't get the idea to become an animagus like James and Sirius. I hope that nothing goes wrong when they try the transformations for the first time. I know that they are researching it and plan on getting it done within the next month or two. But what if Dumbledore finds out? They'll e expelled and it will be all my fault. I have to talk them out of it.

**Maybe a visit (they won't let me out)/Send me some magazines (they won't let me out)/Send me some money orders (they won't let me out, no)/Maybe a visit baby (they won't let me out)/Cuz im locked up, they won't let me out./Wheres my lawyer? (they won't let me out)/Im locked up, they won't let me out, no./Get me outta here (they won't let me out)/Im locked up, they won't let me out, they won't let me out./Baby Im locked up they won't let me out, no/Where's my niggaz/On the lock-down./Damn, im locked up, they won't let me out./Im locked up, they won't let me out./Ohhh... they won't let me out./Can you please accept my phone calls/Cuz Im locked up, locked up, locked up.**

what am I saying? They'd never be talked out of this. The danger of getting caught only adds to it for them. I guess the only thing I can do is let them go through with it, oversee everything to make sure nothing goes wrong. Take the blame if they do get caught. And I can always look forward to having company every month.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James's POV

**It's been one week since you looked at me/Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"/Five days since you laughed at me saying/"Get that together come back and see me"/Three days since the living room/I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you/Yesterday you'd forgiven me/but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry/Hold it now and watch the hoodwink/As I make you stop, think/You'll think you're looking at Aquaman/I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss/I like the sushi/'cause it's never touched a frying pan/Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes/Big like LeAnn Rimes/Because I'm all about value**

Is it possible I went to far trying to demand that she be friends with me, and then when she said no, pranked her to make her hair turn green. I guess she's mad cuz she can't magic it out. Maybe I shouldn't have used muggle dye. But it was only the kind that stays in for a month, less if she washes it a lot.

**Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits/You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through/Gonna make a break and take a fake/I'd like a stinkin achin shake/I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours/Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know/The vertigo is gonna grow/Cause it's so dangerous/you'll have to sign a waiver**

It's a relentless cycle. We both know it by now. I piss off Lily, and she screams at me, then I retaliate by pranking her. She screams some more, plans her prank for me, pulls it off, then we wait a week to apologize and it happens all over again within a week. Why exactly do I torture her so much? Aside from the fact that it's something for me to do so I don't lose my touch when I'm not pranking the Slytherins.

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad/Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad/I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral/Can't understand what I mean/Well, you soon will/I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve/I have a history of taking off my shirt**

I hafta admit, it's also very amusing. She's pretty cute when she starts yelling at me. The way her green eyes sparkle with anger. (A/N: dunno if that's the right example, but go with it...) and I even kinda like seeing what she comes up with to get back at me. I thought about all this while I flew around the Quidditch field.

**It's been one week since you looked at me/Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"/Five days since you tackled me/I've still got the rug burns on both my knees/It's been three days since the afternoon/You realized it's not my fault/not a moment too soon/Yesterday you'd forgiven me/And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry**

As I flew my fourth lap, I thought back a little to the summer. We had to resort to muggle pranks, because magic isn't allowed during school holidays (thanks to something Sirius and I pulled in our second year during summer holidays) you had to get special permission if you wanted to use magic while away from school. Her family didn't like me because of something that had happened first year, but unfortunately Petunia decided she liked me as I was pranking her sister a lot.

**Chickity China the Chinese chicken/You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'/Watchin' X-Files with no lights on/We're dans la maison/I hope the Smoking Man's in this one/Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic/Like Sting I'm tantric/Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy/Like Kurasawa I make mad films/Okay, I don't make films/But if I did they'd have a Samurai/Gonna get a set a' better clubs/Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs/Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing/Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon/'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes/That make me think the wrong thing**

He grimaced at that thought. It had not been all that great, especially with Petunia constantly following me around. Lily didn't even bother with a comeback prank because she thought it was amusing enough watching Petunia follow him around like a lovesick puppy.

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad/Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad/I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral/Can't understand what I mean/Well, you soon will/I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve/I have a history of losing my shirt**

He decided that she was very pretty. Oh my god, I do not like Lily Evans! Crap! How could this happen to me? I just wanted to break into the friends barrier... how can I expect her to like me back as an actual guy when she can't even like me as a friend?

**It's been one week since you looked at me/Dropped your arms to your sides/and said "I'm sorry"/Five days since I laughed at you and said/"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"/Three days since the living room/We realized we're both to blame/but what could we do/Yesterday you just smiled at me/Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry/It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry/It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry/Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie**

Deciding he was done flying for now, he flew down to the grass and jumped off of his broom. He ran inside to write a letter to Tiger, his friend since childhood, seeing if she would be able to help him out with his tiny dilemma. He decided that, yes, he did like Lily, but it was a tiny crush, so it wasn't anything to let Tiger know about. She could just know about how he wanted to be friends and the fact that Lily wouldn't even consider it.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A/N: don't worry, Lily and James will not be jumping into love anytime soon. They have to hate each other until they're done with at least 5th year. I'm not about to jump from hate to like, like some people do. It will be a gradual affair.

okay, so that's the next chapter, told you I'd be getting it up soon as possible. Next Chapter: hmmm dunno yet.

So, tell me what you think! I promise to try and get the next chapter out soon.

Oh, by the way, the songs mentioned were (A/N: I bet you thought I'd forget to mention them...):

Billy Joel – We Didn't Start the Fire

Simple Plan – I'm Just a Kid

Akon – Locked Up

Barenaked Ladies – One Week


	21. Musings and Relationships

I have my chapter for the end of year 5 almost done, but I have to get there in order to be able to post it (not to mention make sure it corresponds with the rest of my story). I have my ideas for chapters, (i.e. pranks) but it's a matter of getting it written out. Or rather, getting the time at school to write them out. But isn't that what breaks are for anyway?

Disclaimer: You know the drill, having seen it in many other fanfics... nothing belongs to me, except for a few characters and the plot; the rest belongs to JKR, one of the people who reviewed, or a singer/band that I decided to 'borrow' the music from. (Though the music factor will be decided on how brain dead I manage to get while writing this chapter.) Or rather, from what my cousin told me to put in here; my name is Kira, it has a K and an R, but no J, and so I can't be mistaken for J.K. Rowling. I am not a professional writer, and do not get paid for anything I write (cuz I'm not professional.) Now, going on to my own stupidity, and not borrowing from my cousin. I may sing, but I am not a singer, so any songs I use are not my own (unless otherwise noted, which probably won't happen). So umm yea, that's the disclaimer.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Thorns by Faerielights

Chapter 19: Musings, Relationships and Some Sirius Fun

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Last Chapter: an overview of the boy's current positions in the story.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

This Chapter: an overview of the girl's current positions in the story (A/N: I just want everyone to have some time in this, next chapter will have some action and all that, along w/ Sirius's prank)

Destie's POV

**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine/I knew he must a been about seventeen/The beat was goin' strong/Playin' my favorite song/An' I could tell it wouldn't be long/Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'**

I thought back to the conversation Sirius and I had had over the summer. We talked about us going out. Yeah right, Sirius Black going out with only one girl. Although it was a possibility. He had been so incredibly cute when he asked me. We were at a night club. It was a teen night, ages 14 to 17.

**I love rock n' roll/So put another dime in the jukebox, baby/I love rock n' roll/So come an' take your time an' dance with me**

He was at the bar, getting a soda for himself, and I came up next to him to get a water. Normally I would've gotten a soda, but I was dehydrating from all the dancing I was doing with my friends. He turned to look at me,

"Hey, Destie"

"Hey, Sirius, having fun?"

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool. Too bad it's almost all muggle. Magine what the effects would be like if it wasn't."

"That's a good point."

"Wanna go dance?"

"Sure."

**He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name/That don't matter, he said/'Cause it's all the same/'Said can I take you home where we can be alone**

We headed out to the dance floor, and had a lot of fun with everyone. It wasn't totally exclusive, but still meant a little more than just for fun. After the dance, at Lily's home (where everyone had been staying that week) they stayed out on the tree swing and talked for a long while.

**An' next we were movin' on/He was with me, yeah me/Next we were movin' on/He was with me, yeah me, singin'**

Of course I had to endure some torture for being out with Sirius alone until 4 in the morning, but it was worth it. We shared our firs kiss together. Remus wasn't too happy that his cousin was spending so much time with his best friend, but didn't (and couldn't) do much about it.

**I love rock n' roll/So put another dime in the jukebox, baby/I love rock n' roll/So come an' take your time an' dance with me/Said can I take you home where we can be alone**

When we got back to the school though, about 2 weeks later, he acted like nothing happened. It wasn't until that very afternoon that he'd brought up the subject again.

FLASHBACK

"Destie, wait up!" Sirius came running up to her after their Care of Magical Creatures course. Almost everyone else was headed to either Divination or Ancient runes while she headed for her muggle studies class. Sirius took that class as well, even though he had partially grown up the muggle way (A/N: I know I put Sirius down as a pureblood, and I'm not changing that, I'm just saying that some things that muggles had his parents had too, like television and a phone and such). Easy A on his part he always said.

"Yea?" I said, waiting for him. We normally walked to class together anyway, it's just I had left my book in my dorm room and needed to get it before the class.

"What's the rush? You're running away like Snape's trying to kiss you."

"oh, I just left my book in my dorm and gotta get it."

"I'll share. And umm..."

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if... if, well, if you woulgoutwitme..."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

**An we'll be movin' on/An' singin' that same old song/Yeah with me, singin'**

He blushed and had some trouble speaking. I leaned forward, thinking that he would start mumbling again.

"I was just uh... thinking about the teen night at that club over the summer, and the tree swing at Lily's house. And I realized that I like you... a lot. And I understand that you might not like me, but I was wondering if you would like to ummm... go out with me maybe sometime, to Hogsmeade."

I had to smile. It was really cute, and an unusual sight. Sirius Black blushing as he asked out a girl. I opened my mouth to respond.

"I understand that you don't want to. I wou-"

"SIRIUS BLACK! Would you mind letting me answer you before jumping to conclusions?" he just stopped talking and it took a lot of self control to keep from laughing. "Yes, I would like very much to go out with you."

END FLASHBACK

**I love rock n' roll/So put another dime in the jukebox, baby/I love rock n' roll/So come an' take your time an' dance with me**

Now all I could do was wonder what everyone else's reactions would be to this, no doubt the Sirius Fan Club would be incredibly pissed off at me, and probably try to hurt me somehow. But my friends should be happy about this.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lana's POV

**Grew up in a small town/And when the rain would fall down/I'd just stare out my window/Dreamin' of what could be/And if I'd end up happy/I would pray **

Lana was thinking back to the summer. Sure, she'd had fun hanging out with the Marauders and her friends for about a month over break, but she sometimes felt like she belonged in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. After all, she studied near all the time to keep high grades, hoping to get prefect. Lily had gotten it, but she could not begrudge her for the simple fact that Lily worked hard on her grades too. They often studied together for tests and did homework together.

**Trying hard to reach out/But when I tried to speak out/Felt like no one could hear me/Wanted to belong here/But something felt so wrong here/So I prayed I could break away **

The one thing that she sort of regretted was that she really didn't have that many friends. Sure, she was friends with the girls in her dorm, and the marauders too, but that was almost by mistake. They wanted to be friends with her, of that she was sure, but she couldn't help but wonder why. They did not have a lot of things in common, enough to make them friends. She heard that opposites attracted, but always thought that meant boyfriend-girlfriend wise, not regular friend wise. She wasn't about to complain about it though. She was just grateful that people put up with her borderline antisocial behavior.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly/I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky/And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change/And break away/Out of the darkness and into the sun/But I won't forget all the ones that I love/I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change/And break away **

One of the reasons for her acting so antisocial was that her parents wanted her to do her best, and she wanted, no needed, to do that too. Her thoughts were that she couldn't really do as well if she were to go gallivanting around with them all the time. They luckily understood her enough that they were not going to be harassing her into going out with them to play pranks on the Slytherins anytime soon.

**Wanna feel the warm breeze/Sleep under a palm tree/Feel the rush of the ocean/Get on board a fast train/Travel on a jetplane, far away/And break away **

She wanted to go out with them sometimes, to pull pranks with them, to run around by the lake when it was warm and have snowball fights all the time too, but she couldn't forfeit her grades for a few moments of fun, and she could not get a detention. The detentions that she had received so far had consisted of ones that teachers gave to the whole class. She had never been singled out for a detention, and she wasn't about to start now.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly/I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky/And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change/And break away/Out of the darkness and into the sun/I won't forget all the ones that I love/I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change /And break away **

Although, I could always just give them ideas for the pranks, and let them carry them out. Then I couldn't get in trouble. I have to live up to my parent's expectations, and then maybe in 7th year I can make prefect if Lily becomes head girl. Then I can move on to the Wizarding University near Oxford. I could get a degree in something to do with potions or ancient runes. Maybe I can tie it into drawing, singing, or playing the guitar. Maybe make potions to give you one of those abilities?

**Buildings with a hundred floors/Swinging round revolving doors/Maybe I don't know where they'll take me/But, gotta keep moving on, moving on/Fly away, break away **

I'm kinda glad I don't totally fit in with them though; I really don't have much of a desire to be one of the popular ones. Always being in the spotlight has to be annoying. Especially since it would probably make the Slytherins taunt and annoy me, they generally leave me alone as I'm not trying to be in the spotlight, and because I don't bug them. Sigh Oh well, I'll just go back to my painting now.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly/Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta/Take a risk, take a chance, make a change/And break away/Out of the darkness and into the sun/But I won't forget of the place I come from/I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change/And break away **

She turned towards her canvas, set up near the window. She was currently working on a picture of the lake, with all the trees surrounding, her window gave off a spectacular view. She was currently working on sketching in the sunset, so that she could go back later and paint it.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Sal's POV

**Everything is so complex/Everyday is like a test/For the obstacles that seem most impossible  
**

I'm so sick of those damn Slytherins, always putting me down and making fun of me for being a muggle-born, and a Gryffindor. I'm proud of my heritage and my house. Damn them! I'll show them. I'll pull off the best damn prank. Maybe I can get Sirius to help me with it.

**  
And I'm thinking, Just another breath./Not a minute left, how long have I been drifting!.  
**

Yea, that'd probably show them they think that trying to transfigure my violin to turn into a snake will scare me... apparently they don't realize that a snake isn't all that bad, unless it's poisoness, and even then, if you don't threaten the snake it'll leave you alone.

**  
Pass the glass pipe, hit the flashlight, now I break it/People say I'm a star, but I still think I'll never make it  
**

Let's see, what can I use to pull a prank on them? This might take a little research, but I definitely need to get back at those blundering idiots. Do a little research on what embarrasses them the most, and what scares them, then exploit them in front of the whole school during dinner, since that's when everyone's always at the Great Hall.

**  
And I'm thinking, Just another prayer./Not a second left. I feel there's something missing.  
**

Think they can intimidate me cuz I'm a _mudblood?_ She sniffs at the disgusting word.

I'll show them intimidation. Stupid assholes. She went to the library to research some pranks for possibilities.

I can always have some teddy bears follow them around all day, make them think that's my retaliation and then get them big time later on!

**  
Sometimes I hate that chaos surrounds me/When all the answers that I seek are around me/Am I drowning, Am I fading away/Or am I living up to all your dreams that made me this way/Am I drowning, Am I drowning, Am I drowning, Am I drowning..**

It's funny that I usually hate chaos and all that, but this time I'm seeking chaos out. I'm definitely going to get back those damn Slytherins back, especially Malfoy and Snape.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Ann's POV

**The stars are bright tonight/And I am walking nowhere/Guess I will be alright/Desire gets you nowhere/And you are always right/I thought you were so perfect/Take you as you were/Have you as you were/Take you as you were  
**

Ann was walking around the lake, reflecting on her relationship with Remus. She'd though it was going fine, but he seemed to be distancing himself from her.

I wonder if he wants to break up with me? I mea, he did say that when he got back from visiting his 'mom' that we'd have to have a talk. Maybe I should tell him that I know he wasn't visiting his mom. I mean, the girls and I have known about him for about two years now. I don't care about that though.

**  
I love you just the way you are/I love you just the way you are/I?ll take you just the way you are/Does anybody love the way you are/Aaa aaa aaa  
**

I love him regardless of the fact that he becomes a monster once a month. I mean, so what? So do I. Only for me it's a period, not a lycanthropy sort of deal. But I thought everything was going okay. I mean… we've been going out for about five months now. He might try and push me away because he's a werewolf, but as long as I stay away from him during the full moon, everything will be okay...

**  
The stars are bright tonight/A distance is between us/And I will be ok/The worst I've ever seen us/And still I have my weaknesses/And still I have my strength/And still I have my ugliness  
**

Maybe I can convince him of that. I mean, it's not like I'm going to break up with him because of it. If he tells me about it when he goes to break up with me, when he gets back, I'll just tell him that I've known, and that I don't care. And if he asks why I didn't confront him, I'll tell him the truth.

**  
But i, i, i/I love you just the way you are/I love you just the way you are/I?ll take you just the way you are/Does anybody love the way you are/Aaaa aaaa aaaa aaaa aaaaa  
**

And what an interesting conversation that would be. Telling him that I've known about his wolf side since third year, but didn't tell him I knew because I wanted him to tell me about it first, so it wouldn't sound like I was accusing him of keeping secrets from me. Then I'll tell him that I love him, and that we can work through it.

**  
I love you just the way you are/I love you just the way you are/I?ll take you just the way you are/Does anybody love the way you are/Aaaa aaaa aaaa aaaa aaaa aaaa aaaa  
**

And if love isn't enough reason for us to stay together, then I don't know what is...

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily's POV

**You'll never see the courage I know/Its colors' richness won't appear within your view/I'll never glow - the way that you glow/Your presence dominates the judgements made on you  
**

What a prick is potter? I can't stand him. How dare he ask to be friends when I know he's just playing around. He doesn't want to be friend with someone so serious. Hell, he can't even have a serious girlfriend.

**  
But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights/The shades and shadows undulate in my perception/My feelings swell and stretch; I see from greater heights/I understand what I am still too proud to mention - to you  
**

In fact if he never could know someone seriously, that would be like a promise, stupid jock. (A/N: no offense to anyone who might be considered a jock, I mean, I was considered a jock in H.S.) well, maybe he could know his friends that way, but not a female.

**  
You'll say you understand, but you don't understand/You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye/But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie  
**

Never sounds way to good to me. We could never be friends, so I don't now why he was trying to even pretend and play around like that., stupid prat.

**  
You'll never touch - these things that I hold/The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own/You'll never feel the heat of this soul/My fever burns me deeper than I've ever shown - to you  
**

**  
You'll say, don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems/You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high/But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie  
**

**You'll never live the life that I live/I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night/You'll never hear the message I give/You'll say it looks as though I might give up this fight  
**

Why am I even owrry8ing about this? There is no worry. Remus would take care of this. He is my cousin after all, and he knows how I feel about James. He protects Destie after all, and she and Sirius actually like each other.

**  
But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights/The shades and shadows undulate in my perception/My feelings swell and stretch, I see from greater heights/I realize what I am now too smart to mention - to you  
**

No need to get all concerned. I need to figure out plans for the ball, I'll just plan out what I would like to do, then present it to the rest of the group. No doubt they'll agree, just so they can get out of the group.

**  
You'll say you understand, you'll never understand/I'll say I'll never wake up knowing how or why/I don't know what to believe in, you don't know who I am/You'll say I need appeasing when I start to cry/But never is a promise and I'll never need a lie**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Preview of next chapter:

Snape tries to get revenge on Sirius for a prank.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

A/N: so that's chapter 19, I'm kinda starting into the relationship bits and all that, but don't wanna get too heavy into it. What do you think so far?

Next chapter should be coming out really soon, and like I said before, it will contain Sirius's prank and possibly the inaugural ball and if the next chapter doesn't contain the ball, the one after it will.


End file.
